Fire & Ice
by brent360
Summary: A new generation of the young, beautiful, and privileged now rule the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amidst the academic and social intrigues, the paths of two gorgeous young men collide as they embark on a sexually intense journey.
1. Prologue : Scarlet Train To Hogwarts

Prologue

"_Sometimes, sometimes...__  
__We can see beyond our history__  
__The last place you hope to find__  
__The one that's been there all the time"_

- Beth Orton, "Paris Train"

_September 1, 2017_

The Hogwarts Express began to meander through the lush Scottish countryside en route to the Wizarding village of Hogsmeade, where numerous students were eager to return to the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But to the fair many number of first year students, feelings of deep anxiety and excitement bubbled beneath their façades. The carriages up and down the train were a symphony of great enthusiasm and lighthearted merriment. The older students took it upon themselves to enrapture the first years with greatly exaggerated tales about daily student life at Hogwarts – a somewhat unofficial ritual preceding their symbolic journey across the Black Lake aboard the small boats towards the imposing yet majestic castle that was the training ground to many notable names in magical history. And none was more enchanted and bewitched about these tales than one Albus Severus Potter.

Second child to the legendary Man Who Lived, Albus (or Al, as he liked to be addressed) was a highly gregarious child. Smart and inherently inquisitive, Al had gone through so many phases one would invariably notice on a child growing up – from exploring the fields beside his grandparents' house, the Burrow, to making countless messes in his own home with various pranks and experiments. He was very active during most of his childhood, and through the years, maintained the typical sibling love/rivalry between his older brother, James Sirius, and his youngest sister, Lily Luna. It wasn't until a year before he was to start his education at Hogwarts that he truly grasped how extremely famous his family name was to the whole of Britain's wizarding population. The surname 'Potter' was synonymous with constant media attention even until now, and it was a very daunting task indeed for Harry and Ginny Potter to provide a quiet and stable family life with their children, given the very heroic roles they played during those dark times when Voldemort terrorized the Wizarding world.

Yes, Al heard the stories countless times from his dad, his mum, his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, and various other relatives; all of whom had slightly different, but nonetheless cohesive and vivid recollections before he and his cousins were even born. But now Al felt the pressure on his shoulders, seeing as he felt that he had extremely large shoes to fill. It somewhat didn't help that amongst his siblings, Al was the only one who was an eerily near-exact replica of their famous father. The impossibly messy head of jet-black hair and the deep, bright green eyes were there, save for the round glasses and the lightning-shaped scar on Al's forehead. Another subtle difference between Harry and his second son was that Al had a faint sprinkling of adorable freckles scattered right across the bridge of his nose; discernible only when you carefully examined his face up close – a physical trait which sprung up from the Weasley side of his genetic makeup. Aside from that, Al was a picture of perfect pre-adolescent health, compared to the days when he learned his father was pale and skinny, and lived in a cupboard under the stairs with his unpleasant Muggle relatives at his age.

But now, it had come to a point where Al, after being extremely jealous about James that he was going to Hogwarts first, was now filled with a lingering sense of fear underneath the guise of enthusiasm that he was finally going to the school where all those wonderful stories of his parents and relatives happened. This fear was sent into overdrive the instant James began to instill in Al's mind about his potential House once he got Sorted. Al knew that most of his family, immediate and extended alike, was Sorted into Gryffindor – the House he knew and believed he was going to before he even considered the other three. His brother's teasing about the possibility of being housed in Slytherin made it even worse. And although Harry had reassured him that Slytherin wasn't so bad, Al still wasn't comforted fully by the fact that he was, after all, named after one of Slytherin's bravest man who played a very crucial role in the war against the Dark Lord.

Now, sitting in the crowded compartment with his cousin Rose and four other friendly first years whom he just met, plus James who popped by to check on him, Al was starting to feel agitated when the talk turned to the Sorting. He excused himself from the group and murmured to James that he needed to use the loo, in order to prevent James from asking questions in a protective brother sort of way. Passing several compartments, he walked without thinking where he was going; trying to mull things over in his head and figure out a way to assuage his anxiety. Though several students peered through the glass windows because they recognized another one of the famous Potter spawn, Al paid them no mind; his thoughts simmering in his head. It wasn't until a few minutes before Al realized he had reached the very end of the train. He was about to head back to his compartment when something (or rather, someone) caught his attention.

Al was standing in front of an almost empty compartment; a lone passenger sitting by the window, staring at the passing scenery before him. Al noticed that the passenger was a Hogwarts student, a boy, and a first year at that, given the looks of the school robes which he already donned. What struck Al's curiosity was the fact that this boy was sitting all alone from the rest of the commuters on the train. The boy in the compartment had not noticed Al's presence outside of the cabin, as he continued to stare wistfully out of the window; a look of sadness etched upon his delicate face. Al silently moved towards a corner where he continued to observe the mysterious boy inside the compartment without being seen, and it took him a few moments before he realized that he had seen him before – back on Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, standing by a woman and a man who looked exactly like him, presumably his parents. His Uncle Ron had pointed them out earlier, but he was privy to the tense nonverbal acknowledgment the tall blond man and his guardians had exchanged, seeing that a lot was going through his mind at that point.

With his troubled thoughts on hold, Al wondered why this boy isolated himself from his fellow first years. Considering himself of a slightly extroverted nature, Al would have taken the initiative to get to know his classmates and hopefully make friends. This boy piqued his curiosity, and yet, Al still hadn't made a move to just come right in and talk to the lonely boy he was gazing at. The minutes ticked by, and Al had begun to notice certain aspects of this silent enigma before him: the boy had a classical beauty to his features. His eyes were a hypnotic whirl of mercurial shades, unlike any Al had ever seen, and framed and somewhat magnified by wire-thin and expensive-looking rectangular glasses. The boy's hair was the polar opposite of Al's. Where Al's was jet-black, thick, shaggy, and hopelessly unkempt-looking, the other boy's was long, loose, and impeccably styled without looking too fussy and overdone, in a sublimely ethereal shade of blond; vividly reminding Al of his beautiful part-Veela aunts, Fleur and Gabrielle. His skin looked as if he constantly bathed in the purest of milk, making Al twinge uncomfortably for a second with his healthy, sun-kissed appearance.

It took a while for Al to realize that he felt something light and fluttering inside himself. Something that didn't involve him thinking about where he was going to be Sorted, or what other half-truths James was about to spring on him before he even sets foot at the school. Al couldn't fathom what in the world was happening to him that very moment, but he didn't feel an overwhelming sense of fear. Instead, Al felt a sweeping rush of unknown emotions humming throughout his body which he allowed himself to drown in. At the back of his mind, he suspected that this might have something to do with the boy inside the compartment. But as he logically told himself that the boy was only a first year, and would not know about highly advanced spells or whatnot, Al dismissed this ludicrous notion. Still, when Al couldn't find the will to tear his hungry gaze at the lonesome but attractive blond boy sitting by the window, the butterflies inside him only seemed to flutter faster and faster…

It wasn't when he felt someone grab his shoulder and forcibly turn Al around that the butterflies immediately subsided. James had an extremely curious look on his face, bordering between being pissed off and genuinely worried. While James didn't shout at him, Al could not blame his brother from voicing out his concerns as to his whereabouts, and reminding him that James was under orders from their fiercely protective mother to keep an eye on him, lest he be sent a Howler anytime within the month should something bad happen to Al. Al, on the other hand, smiled warmly at James and told him that he just walked around after the loo to have a quiet time alone to think about the impending Sorting. James put his arm around his younger brother, playfully resumed his teasing repertoire of a possible slot in Slytherin, and led him back to their compartment, amidst Al's equally jesting remarks.

And as the Potter brothers returned to their compartment, Al still felt a residual buzz from covertly and unintentionally spying on the anonymous boy at the back of the train.

He never knew that the mysterious boy was scrutinizing him as well the moment James found Al outside the last compartment…


	2. Part 01 : How Coincidence Rules

Chapter One

"_It's funny when you think about it, how coincidence rules  
It's funny when you think about your life  
You could have another fate  
You could find another place  
If you turn right, if you turn left  
Or if you just walked out ahead..._

_If I had never met you  
Surely I'd be someone else  
Less, I'm good  
Less, I'm bad  
Less the strangest love I've ever had..."_

- Anggun, "Counting Down"

_2024 – Hogwarts, 7__th__ Year_

"Al… Al! _Earth to Al_!" Jeremy Fischer waved his hand in front of Albus Potter's face, snapping him out of his reverie. "Blimey, mate. For a minute there, I thought I was gonna chuck you in St. Mungo's, the way you were staring ahead and drooling." He turned back to his plate of bacon and French toast, while Al hastily wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and glared at his best friend.

Across him, Cindy Tominaga chuckled heartily along with Jeremy and tossed her glossy black hair away from her face. "Drooling over a certain Slytherin, perhaps?" Cindy knowingly mused, while munching on her apple. Her remark also earned her a withering look from Al.

"_Shut up_, you guys." Al barked in a low tone, "I'm not in the mood right now, okay? So you two just can it." He then hung his head low and moodily stabbed his scrambled eggs with his fork.

"Ooh…! Sounds like _someone_ didn't get to properly wank off this morning." Jeremy quipped, winking at Al, who was trying very hard to hide the guilty flush of red flooding his cheeks.

Cindy could not help herself adding on to her best friend's torment. "You're probably right, Jeremy. Maybe he didn't quite get his fill of fantasies with—"

"Guys, _please_…! Just stop it, okay?" Al pleaded, his voice cracking slightly.

Jeremy and Cindy ceased their teasing, and exchanged exasperated but concerned looks. They knew what was bothering Al, and had known for quite a long time now. The only reason they were slightly annoyed with Al's behavior was that he didn't do _anything_ about it, and he was a fucking _Gryffindor_, for Merlin's sake! For one, Albus Severus Potter liked blokes. Not in a friendly sort of way, but of the I-want-to-snog-suck-and-shag-a-hot-bloke type of way. And never mind that he hadn't yet come out to his parents when he realized he was gay during third year.

His best friends knew about it even before he said anything, so they weren't so hard to handle. His siblings, on the other hand, were a different matter. He came out to them during fifth year. James took it very hard, but kept silent about it for a few years, while Lily hugged him tight and told Al that she wanted very explicit details should he begin to sleep around with the eligible boys at school. In the end though, James had a heartfelt conversation with his brother during his seventh year and promised to unconditionally love and support Al no matter what he does or who he does it with; sealed with a promise that he won't say a word to Mum and Dad until Al decides to tell them himself. And even though homosexuality was now socially acceptable in Wizarding circles, the fact remains that he had a last name that the media would feast upon his secret the moment his parents found out. Though he knew Harry and Ginny Potter weren't judgmental homophobes, he wasn't about to ruin the family name. He blamed his Gryffindor trait of selflessness for that.

So, for several years, Jeremy and Cindy poured out their unwavering support to their best, if slightly hopeless, friend who had an unhealthy obsession with one Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Slytherin, and Hogwarts' most mysterious student. No one was the least bit surprised when the Malfoy boy was sent to Slytherin. What did surprise them was the fact that Scorpius barely made any friends, save for one boy and one girl within his House.

Like Al, Jeremy, and Cindy, Scorpius and his two best friends – Verity Parkinson and Massimo Zabini – were a tight-knit group. Unlike the amiable Gryffindor triumvirate, they seemed to be very unfriendly to the other students, which was completely incongruous to their striking physical attractiveness. Verity Parkinson had thankfully avoided her mother's hideous pug-like features and was a stunning beauty even with her punkish-pixie cut hair, eccentric fashions, and her penchant for black nail polish. Massimo Zabini was blessed with his family's good looks, but constantly changed his personal style every year while managing to stay impeccably splendid.

To many, it was assumed that the three Slytherins banded together for support since they were children of parents who were once associated with the Dark Lord, and therefore did not want to feel as if they could be bullied or intimidated by others. But while Verity and Massimo politely (and oftentimes, coldly) acknowledged the people around them, it was Scorpius himself who seemed the most unapproachable to most of the student body at Hogwarts. This invariably made him one of the most desirable males in the school because of it, both from guys and girls who saw Scorpius Malfoy as the ultimate challenge. Many have tried to woo and seduce him, but to no avail. Though it was safely presumed by many that he entertained both sexes, no single one student at the school had actually hit it off with Malfoy.

He fantastically shot down every single daring admirer down with his trademark Malfoy sneers, haughtily raised eyebrows, barbed responses, or frosty silences. The school grapevine had long contested whether or not Scorpius was still a virgin, and that the only people who knew the real score were Massimo and Verity themselves. Scorpius was also a young man of few words, and he only spoke in classes and whenever he was around his best friends. So, the most people could do was just obsess over or bitch about the reigning Ice Prince of Hogwarts. And Al liked to consider that he was the top contender for Most Obsessed with Scorpius Malfoy Award, should there be one. And also highly unlikely to be the one having a shot with him, as well.

Scorpius… Al could have written an entire book or two devoted to him over the years. Oh, how he had changed… Al's mouth watered when he saw that Scorpius had matured into a vision of masculine perfection, softened with slight feminine touches. He towered at six feet tall and had a gorgeous, slender but firmly toned body. He trimmed his hair short, but still had loose tendrils of ethereal blond hair falling over his eyes. Those eyes… Al could drown in those mesmerizing pools of silver. Scorpius still wore the same expensive pair of glasses, but it only added to his undeniable gorgeousness. And his porcelain skin was absolutely flawless, that Al would kill to lick the maple syrup presently clinging on Malfoy's lips and pour the rest all over his fucking hot body, which he would then proceed to ravish with sinful pleasure…

"You know, Al", Jeremy said, "This entire fixation you have with Malfoy is completely bollocks, if you ask me. And it would make my life and Cindy's easier if you just dive in and face the bloody git. Yeah, I know he's part of the Ice Squad, but how hard can it be to thaw out a guy like him?"

Cindy nodded and added, "Jeremy's right, Al. We're totally behind your back, but we can't deal with your insane mood swings any longer. You're a Gryffindor, dammit! Where's your confidence and bravado?"

"You're right, Cin." Al glumly replied, "Some Gryffindor I turned out to be; not even taking a chance with a bloke like Malfoy…"

Cindy picked a large grape and threw it at her friend. "You, Albus Severus Potter, are completely nutters! Just look at you! You're as equally good-looking as Malfoy, and you're well-liked with everyone at school! How can anyone, most especially Malfoy, not like you?! Aren't I right, Jeremy?"

Jeremy laughed, but agreed with Cindy. "Well, I'm straight as iron, mate, but yeah… You're quite the looker yourself for a poof. And everyone says that Malfoy swings both ways, but he really hasn't done anything to confirm it. I can't see why you and he won't go for it…"

"Right," Cindy retorted, a tone of finality in her voice. "So you should stop this fucked-up nonsense about pining over Malfoy from afar. Either you get up off your stupid queer arse and do something about it, or I swear to God, I'll hex your dick off."

Al quirked his eyebrow at her, as if daring her to actually do it, but before he could say anything, Jeremy intercepted him. "She's quite bloody serious, Al. Your mum taught Cindy quite well with her Bat-Bogey Hex. And yeah, why not go for it now? It's our last year this year, and you may not have another chance. And speaking of which…"

Jeremy trailed on with his diatribe, but Al wasn't listening. He kept on think about what his friends said, and he mentally assessed himself. He supposed he wasn't _that_ bad-looking. And while he modestly measured himself, the real truth was told by Cindy. Al also had his share of countless fawning admirers, not just because of his surname, but also because of how he grew and matured. Standing at a height of six foot two, Al was one of the tallest boys in his class and the whole school. And though he never seriously took up Quidditch like James did when he was at school, he still managed to bulk up considerably well in all the right places due to his love for various Muggle sports during summer breaks.

His vibrant green eyes were a constant compliment magnet, with many girls shamelessly staring at him so they could get a glimpse of those emerald orbs that would trigger their swooning mechanism. He had achieved a gorgeous golden tone to his skin in part to his active outdoorsy nature, and his hair was as messy as he remembered it. Only the difference now was that many people had commented that his hair looked as if the had the most rocking good shag of his life, which made many girls and bent blokes at the school wrongfully assume that Al was quite the virile sex god, and therefore, just as covetable like his untouchable Slytherin counterpart.

He laughed off these absurd rumors, but at least it managed to keep his real secret at bay: that he was gay, and totally head over heels for Scorpius Malfoy.

Al continued to play with his food, but then he looked up and gazed across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table, where Scorpius Malfoy was currently munching on his sausages while listening to Verity and Massimo, currently engaged in a lighthearted conversation; with Scorpius openly laughing and smiling to their stories.

Al sighed. He could not help himself but stare longingly at Scorpius, and how beautiful he looks when he smiles. He still vividly remembers the day he first properly laid eyes on the gorgeous young lad seven years ago, on the Hogwarts Express. He also relished the moment he knew the name of the beautiful boy he spied on when he was Sorted; instantly committing it to memory. But all of Al's wishful thinking with Scorpius Malfoy ended there.

For some strange and bizarre untold reasons, The Gryffindors and Slytherins of Al's batch had only shared one class throughout the entire school term, which made an interaction with Malfoy somewhat difficult for Al, since he tended to concentrate mostly on his friends in between and after classes. Al thought the single shared subject between the two still rival Houses was just an oversight during his first year, but it turns out that this peculiar anomaly continued well into their sixth year; the only change being that the subject the Gryffindors and Slytherins shared altered as they progressed. In effect, Albus Potter hardly ever spoke to Scorpius Malfoy during their entire education at Hogwarts.

First year, it was History of Magic. Second year was the one they shared Charms, which was also the last year in which Filius Flitwick would teach before he finally retired. Third year had the Gryffindors and Slytherins do the Care of Magical Creatures elective class under the aged but still sprightly Rubeus Hagrid. During their fourth year, it was Herbology with Professor Neville Longbottom, which Al skirted through thanks in part of Neville being somewhat relaxed to Harry's kids. By the time they reached their fifth year, Al had a feeling that they would be sharing a Divination class, and he was right. Making matters worse was the fact that they were taught by the now adult but still handsome centaur, Firenze, who Al thought was like Scorpius with a horse's body, to which Jeremy and Cindy had a good laugh with the disturbingly imaginative visual.

When many of them survived the grueling O.W.L.'s during the end of fifth year, Al dropped his electives along with his best friends by sixth year, with him and Jeremy losing a yearly bet to Cindy when she correctly guessed that their next shared class would be Transfiguration, and not Defense Against the Dark Arts, as they had thought. With their final year ahead of them, all the seventh years now wondered what the two frenemy Houses will share for one last time. But this didn't matter to Al one bit. What mattered to him was that it would be a class where he was sure Scorpius would definitely be in…

"…say that it's gonna be Potions. Right, Al?"

"Huh?"

Jeremy huffed and smiled cheerfully at him, "_Duh_. Haven't you been listening? The annual betting pool, remember? We're about to find out once McGonagall hands out our advanced N.E.W.T. class schedules."

"Oh, yeah… Right." Al said noncommittally.

"Yes. And I still think it's going to be Defense this year. I mean, really. No one in their right mind would put us in Astronomy, because quite frankly, I've had enough stargazing for years now." Cindy surmised, "And in case Jeremy forgot, Professor Slughorn retired during the summer, which obviously means our last class with the Slytherins is going to be Defense." She finished her statement confidently and added a smug expression, as Cindy tossed the apple core on her plate and gulped down the last of her pineapple juice.

"In your dreams, Tominaga. According to my sources, there's going to be a new Potions master here at Hogwarts, so I'm still placing my bets on Potions."

"You're _so_ totally on, Fischer! What about you, Al?" Cindy turned to Al, who still hadn't finished his breakfast.

"Oh, me? Well… I don't know yet. I haven't exactly thought about it."

"Oh, come on, Al! It's tradition!" Jeremy clapped Al's broad and muscular back, "We've been part of this weird little quirk since first year, and will probably go down in the revised editions of _Hogwarts, A History_!"

"He's probably right about that, Al, and besides," Cindy asserted, "We've already handed our money to Rose. And if we fork our cash to her, you're gonna have to as well, Potter."

Al sighed, but smiled affectionately to his best friends. Breakfast was almost over and already there was a buzz of anticipation lingering in the Hall. Ever since the rest of the students found out about the curious glitch regarding the single shared subject between the Gryffs and Slyths of Al's batch, and because the faculty never did do anything about it, an underground betting pool was initiated before the start of their third year to determine what the lucky subject the two Houses would be sharing for the next school term. This was not only meant for the two longtime rivals, but also extended to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses, whose students gamely placed fairly sizable amounts of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons to the annual "Hogwarts Subject Roulette".

The betting ends the moment the students in Al's year receive their class schedules, to which the various money handlers would pay the respective winners of the bet. Rose Weasley, Al's closest and favorite cousin, didn't participate in the betting, but gamely acted as the trio's gambling liaison. Like her mother, Rose was a stickler for rules since she was a Prefect and just recently been appointed as Head Girl. But Rose was also like her father, who knew how to let her hair down in certain situations. Being in Ravenclaw, Rose was always amused by the strange dynamics of the two rival Houses, and voiced out her theories as to why this peculiar irregularity went unfixed. But in the long run, she always looked forward to the results on the first day of classes after breakfast.

Al saw his cousin saunter over to the Gryffindor table towards them, and he immediately picked up his bag from under the table.

"Hey, Rose!" Jeremy and Cindy greeted in unison.

"Hey, you guys! Okay, breakfast's almost done and Al hasn't placed his bet yet. What's the deal?"

"Oh, the usual…" Jeremy smirked at her.

Cindy elaborated, "Yeah. Al's been a little bit preoccupied lately with N.E.W.T.'s and his future and Scorpius and—"

"Okay!" Al loudly interrupted, but saw the understanding smile Rose sent him. She was one of the few people who knew about his crush with Scorpius, and was also very supportive of his sexual preferences. "Right. If you would stop listening to these _stupid losers_, what's the general consensus? And make it quick 'cause everyone's almost done eating."

Rose immediately turned to business mode; an uncanny imitation of his Aunt Hermione which made Al smile. "Okay. I've been roaming round the various handlers, and it looks as if the majority is gunning for Defense Against the Dark Arts, seeing as it's a highly popular subject. And there's a tiny but hardcore group of students who believe it's going to be Astronomy."

"Ha!" Cindy burst out, "I _so_ totally knew it!"

"Don't get too excited, though." Rose raised a hand to Cindy, and Jeremy shot a haughty smirk at her. "Apparently, the rumors are true that the school has hired a new Potions master, though no one still knows who this teacher is, and it's been confirmed to the Head Students and the prefects that the first Potions lesson will be given to the seventh years. Based on this information which somehow leaked to some students, the Potions bet is apparently going head-to-head with Defense, with Astronomy as the dark horse. And for the record, Cindy bet seventeen Knuts, thirty Sickles and nine Galleons to Defense, while Jeremy here put up fifty Knuts, ten Sickles and five Galleons for Potions."

"I am _so_ made of win…!" Jeremy gloated, to which Cindy playfully smacked him by the head.

"So," Rose continued, "What's it gonna be for you, Al?"

Al thought hard about it for a few seconds, and then fished out his money bag.

"Put down a hundred Galleons for Astronomy."


	3. Part 02 : Pleased To Meet You

Chapter Two

"_So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste_

_Pleased to meet you_  
_Hope you guessed my name_  
_But what's puzzling you_  
_Is the nature of my game_"

- The Rolling Stones, "Sympathy For The Devil"

"_WHAT?!_"

A few students around the table glanced at the outburst, but Jeremy and Cindy paid them no mind and looked at Al in apparent disbelief as he just surreptitiously counted out and handed over the money to an equally stunned Rose, who quickly recovered from her shock.

"Right." Rose quipped, as she covertly put the heavy bag of Galleons in the tiny but magically extended beaded purse she inherited from her mother. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later during break to congratulate the winner."

She smiled at the three, stood up, and was about to return to the Ravenclaw table, but then suddenly turned around; apparently wanting to say something at the last minute. "You know, Al. I've always been fond of you. And I say this with complete love, but you _have_ to do something with your incessant attraction to Malfoy. This is our last year at school, and you may not have another chance with him…"

Rose wanted to say more, but the pensive look on Al's face stopped her from doing so. Jeremy put his arm around his friend, and shook him out of his doldrums. Knowing he'd be safe in their hands, Rose bade adieu and let Cindy and Jeremy cheer Al up before classes will begin.

At last, when all of the people had eaten their fill of breakfast, the tables in the Hall magically vanished everything on them. The new Headmaster, Professor William Morningwood, gave his usual stern but otherwise upbeat speech to the students to enjoy their lessons and study in earnest. Many liked Professor Morningwood, for he was highly approachable and extremely well-versed in several magical arts. He even joked about his sexually suggestive surname, and said it was okay for the students to call him as Professor M.

After his speech, the younger students set off towards their lessons for the day. The upperclassmen stayed behind to wait for their Heads of Houses to check their O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s so they would be cleared to continue with the subjects they needed to pass.

Al knew that he was up against very skilled contemporaries, but was a formidable Hogwarts student himself. He was confident in the fact that he was a consistent student throughout his tenure at school, and believed he rounded out the top ten students of his year, of which he deduced included his cousin Rose; two other Ravenclaws, Nathaniel Webber and Isabel Portman, Rose's closest friends in her house; Wendy Asher, the only Hufflepuff on the list; Jeremy and Cindy, as well; and finally, the Ice Squad…

That was another thing the students wondered about the mysterious Slytherin trio. Not only were they socially distant, but in class, they were a force to be reckoned with. And though the teachers knew of their unsociable tendencies, they usually reserved judgment because of their exceptional academic prowess.

So why, Al pondered, could he not figure out why Scorpius wouldn't consider Al (should he have the balls to ask him out)? He was smart, friendly, popular, and considered a prize catch in the eyes of his ardent admirers. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but stole a glance at the Slytherin table, where Scorpius was still engaged in discussion with his friends, but otherwise looking alert for his Head of House to approach him. And simply looking hot enough to push against the wall, and devour those exquisite lips, and make him moan with fiery desire…

"…and for Transfiguration. Potter!"

Al snapped to attention. Professor Minerva McGonagall was still a firm and disciplined teacher, and despite her aged appearance, she still walked with a regal air. "Potter. I see you've done very well last year. I was exceptionally pleased with your Transfiguration marks. Straight O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, Charms, and Potions. You're cleared for these N.E.W.T. level subjects, Mr. Potter. I expect nothing less than the same exemplary marks on your final year, along with Mister Fischer and Miss Tominaga here."

Professor McGonagall handed him a thick and stiff parchment card which contained his class schedules for the entire year, gave him a brief smile, and proceeded to his other classmates. Instantly, his eyes scanned the paper for the shared subject, and gave a self-deprecating chuckle when he realized he just lost a hundred Galleons in one go.

The Gryffindors were to share advanced N.E.W.T. Potions double classes with the Slytherins.

***

Lunch break that day was a frenetic affair. Handlers up and down the Hall were stealthily handing out considerable winnings to those who bet for Potions. Jeremy plastered a victorious smile since first period, which pleasantly chagrined both Al and Cindy. The bet wasn't that big of a deal to the three of them, seeing as they'd just spend it on each other anyway during a Hogsmeade visit.

As Rose approached their usual spot on the Gryffindor table, Jeremy could not help himself.

"Ah! Rose… Just the girl I was looking for! Kindly remind these pathetic losers who is made of complete and total win?"

Cindy scoffed and launched a piece of garlic chicken towards Jeremy, which he successfully dodged.

Rose laughed at their interaction, and replied sarcastically. "Yes. The all-knowing and omnipotent Jeremy Fischer is made of complete and total win."

Jeremy stood up and mock-bowed and Al choked on his apple cider.

"You can quit your theatrics, Fischer." Cindy grumpily said, but grinning nonetheless. "Any more, and your ego would be big enough to marry the giant squid."

"You're just jealous, Tominaga." Jeremy confidently remarked, "And besides, I'll get to spend my hard-earned winnings on three of my _favorite_ people on the next Hogsmeade trip."

He winked at Rose and put an arm around Cindy. She giggled and proceeded to ruffle up his spiky brown hair.

Rose laughed along and sat down, and slipped the large bag of money behind a towering display of tropical fruits. "I'll hold your word on that, Jeremy. And while you're on a generous mood, I'd like it if you'd buy me the latest hardcore erotica novel from Lady X. I need a bloody good outlet to vent off my brain from the intense revisions we'll be doing this year"

"And I would like a new set of sexy lingerie, _plus_ a new vibrator, thank you very much." Cindy added.

"_Ladies_… You know I can't say no to your sexual whims." Jeremy replied in a highly amusing machismo manner, "And what will my very dashing but sadly bent best friend want?"

Al punched his arm, but grinned widely. He popped a piece of steak in his mouth and relished its taste before replying, "Scorpius."

Cindy just quirked her perfect brows, while Rose sighed genially. Jeremy nudged his best friend and leaned closer to Al.

"Mate, I think it can be agreed upon that Malfoy is definitely _not_ a rentboy. And if he is, he's completely out of my price range."

The two girls burst out in laughter, and Jeremy just winked at Al, who was blushing profusely. He did, however, find the joke a tad bit amusing and just took it in stride. Al chanced a glance at the Scorpius, looking absolutely breathtaking, while gracefully eating his meal and conversing as usual with Verity and Massimo; a rare, warm smile etched on his gorgeous face which would disappear once he resumed his frosty persona during most of the day.

After a few more minutes of friendly banter, Rose waved her friends goodbye and went back to the Ravenclaw table. During dessert, the three talked about their Potions class, which was the last subject for the day, and as to the identity of the new Potions master, who still wasn't revealed to the students even during the welcoming feast.

"Well," Cindy theorized while enjoying her fudge brownie, "I have a feeling that Professor M. had quite a difficult time finding a new Potions master this year. I think it was totally last-minute since we never saw a new face at the staff table during the start of term feast, and even until now." She jerked her head towards the staff table, clearly referring to the fact that the seat usually reserved for the Potions teacher was still noticeably empty.

"Probably," Al deliberated as he munched on blueberry cheesecake, "But Professor M. always likes to surprise us. Don't you remember the time when Hagrid had to take a sabbatical, and we thought it was going to be that boring Grubbly-Plank woman?"

"Yeah! And it turned out that the substitute was your Uncle Charlie, mate." Jeremy piped up and tossing his spoon in his empty ice cream bowl, he continued, "Seriously, I wouldn't put it past Professor M. to spring on us another shocker like that."

Al and Cindy hastily finished their dessert and stood up; slinging their bags over their shoulders and heading their way to the Charms classroom on the second floor, and resumed their conversation regarding their last subject.

"But we'll never know until we show up later." Al said, "I mean, for all we know, it could be someone who's probably a complete piece of work."

"_Tell me about it!_" Cindy moaned, "I still haven't got over that absolute cow, Kendall. Its bad enough I know Muggle culture very well, but she just drove me up the wall in Muggle Studies. I had to drop the fucking subject just so I couldn't hear her wrongfully talk about the proper uses of electricity."

Jeremy laughed and shared her sentiments, "I feel you, Cin. Most days, I like McGonagall well enough in Transfiguration, but when she goes all serious and shit during practical lessons, I just want to scream and explode."

"In any case, I think we'll definitely manage this year." Al said, as they reached the classroom, where the Hufflepuff seventh years and the other Gryffindors had already settled down. "And besides…"

"Besides what?" Cindy posed, waiting for Al to finish his sentence.

Al took his time as he took out his Charms textbook, and prepared his pen, parchment, and notebook on their shared desk.

"Al, it's been 300 years. Besides what?" Jeremy impatiently prodded, as he toyed with his wand between his fingers.

"Well… Since our class with the Slytherins is going to be Potions this year, this might be the opportunity for me to get to know Scorpius. I'm definitely going to volunteer to be his lab partner if the opportunity presents itself."

At these words, Cindy squealed in delight and hugged Al, while Jeremy sighed in relief and exclaimed, "_Hallelujah!_"

Al just let Cindy smother him with giggles and hugs until she let him go, a proud smile on her beautiful face. "You have _no idea_ how long we waited for you to make a _fucking_ move, Al! We're definitely going to be watching this exciting turn of events."

"Blimey, you just might pull this off, mate!" Jeremy said in awe. "Malfoy probably won't see this coming. Oh, this is going to be a _hoot_! Wait till Rose hears about this!"

Al just laughed and jibed at the two until Professor Florence arrived and began their lesson.

***

Potions could not come soon enough for Al. He missed gazing at Scorpius and fantasizing doing extremely naughty things to him in his perverted musings. Al, Cindy, and Jeremy arrived early at the still locked Potions classroom, and saw that several students had already milled about outside in the cool corridor of the castle dungeons.

The other thing that was special about this class was that this was the only time that all four Houses in Al's year shared the same lesson, so he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Rose waving him from the door with Nate and Iz, who also greeted him and the other two Gryffindors.

The Gryffindor trio also took their time saying warm pleasantries with their other classmates, and Al saw that the Ice Squad hadn't shown up yet. Five minutes later, the Slytherin threesome arrived and the pleasant chatter subsided for a bit, before awkwardly resuming. Scorpius, Verity, and Massimo stood at a distance away from the general group, and kept to themselves; talking in low tones and with cold looks on their faces whenever one lingered their gaze on them for too long.

Al wasn't stupid to think that he was the only one at school infatuated with Malfoy. Around him, various students kept glancing at Scorpius, whose back was to the group huddled by the classroom door; the look of unadulterated desire flashing in their eyes. Al did his best to hide his arousal, but thankfully, his roomy school robes did the trick. Though it did not escape the attention of Jeremy and Cindy, who shot Al twin looks of amusement as they looked down at his groin.

It wasn't until the classroom door suddenly opening of its own accord that the chatter in the hallway ceased, and was replaced with a stunned silence, punctuated by a few gasps.

The Potions classroom had completely transformed into something… different. And totally eccentric. The students long complained about the dank and foreboding aura of the Potions classroom down in the castle dungeons, but now, they saw that it was a bright and welcoming place. Though the atmosphere inside retained its permanently chilly air, a large fire was crackling merrily in an enormous fire pit in the middle of the room that was obviously newly installed. Ethereal orbs of warm-colored light were floating and moving high in the vaulted ceiling, and gave the place a dazzling effect. Gone were the numerous pickled jars of disgusting magical specimens lining the walls, and were instead replaced with a treasure trove of odd objects from books about Potions, ornamental magical plants, racks of fashionably edgy clothes, to artworks and various other knickknacks one would find in a curio shop. The battered and heavily graffitied desks and lab tables were still the same, but added to the surreal charm of the room. And they found that the lab tables have already been set up with the needed equipment, ready for use.

The one thing missing was their Potions master, who still wasn't around.

Tentatively, the seventh year students entered the classroom, and inadvertently roamed around the room, scanning the interesting mix of items scattered here and there and admiring the revamped dungeon as a whole; a similar look of wonderment placed upon their faces. For a few moments, they took their time slowly browsing the quirky hodgepodge, when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Good afternoon, class!"

Al jumped up at the sound. He knew that voice. He would never forget it. The sound that had once made him shiver in delight during those clandestine times a few years ago. Times that no one, not even Jeremy and Cindy knew about. Then, the opening of the office door from the far end of the room made them all turn around. A few footsteps, and the mystery teacher finally revealed himself to a still surprised class of teenagers; their jaws dropping to the floor. Al's eyes widened. His heart stopped. His breathing faltered. He had returned. And all those forgotten memories came flooding back to him like a tsunami wave.

The new Potions master was as eccentric as the room itself: the man wore a daring combination of clothes that made him look like a rock star, from his dragon-leather boots, to his distressed denims, and tattered sleeveless shirt. The man also wore a mélange of idiosyncratic accessories: a silver skull ring on his right hand, diamond stud earrings, a spiked leather choker round his neck, and a cluster of ornate ivory bracelets gathered round his left wrist. The man was young, and looked to be in his late twenties, which was another thing that surprised the students, who were undoubtedly expecting someone older. And despite his seemingly avant-garde appearance that would make Lorcan and Lysander Scamander's naturalist mother proud, the man standing before them was devastatingly handsome.

The man walked closer, and approached the students; smiling as he did so. He stood tall and had a strong, well-built physique. And while he possessed a slightly heart shaped face, he exuded a positively masculine aura due to his sexy five o' clock shadow that dusted his lower jaw. Up close, they could see that his eyes were strangely magnetic, given that his right eye was a brilliant and sparkling purple, while his left was a disarming shade of orange. He saw no need for robes given his current state of dress, and the students fidgeted with the collars of their robes; suddenly feeling the cold disappear and replaced with a rushing heat with the presence of this man in their midst. Al was no exception. He could not tear his gaze from him. Capping off his entirely unconventional appearance was his head of spiky and vibrant turquoise hair. He spoke once again; and they noted his warm and enticing baritone voice.

"Welcome to your advanced N.E.W.T. Potions class. My name is Professor Teddy Remus Lupin, and I will be your Potions master."


	4. Part 03 : Put Me In My Place

Chapter Three

"_So needy of comfort  
But too raw to be embraced  
Undo this privacy!  
Put me in my place… _

_(Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm…) _

_Generous palmstroke  
The hugest of hugs  
Undo this privacy!  
Embrace…!_"

- Björk, "Generous Palmstroke"

It seemed like the day was full of surprises. The mood in the Great Hall at dinner mirrored that of breakfast and lunch earlier in the day, only for completely different reasons.

Professor Teddy Lupin was formally introduced that night to appreciative and tumultuous applause, and then lustful gazes from most of the student body. No single male teacher had this effect on the students since Gilderoy Lockhart during Harry Potter's second year as a student.

Indeed, the straight boys admired his uncompromising sense of style and the confidence he emanated. The multitude of girls and a handful of openly gay and bisexual males now considered Professor Lupin as a worthy and desirable (albeit taboo) fantasy object to rival Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. Even Jeremy and Cindy were enraptured by him, seeing as they were totally wide-eyed during their Potions lesson, and discovered to their amazement that Lupin was exceptionally gifted at the subject, and taught the class with very unorthodox techniques.

But Al wasn't concerned about these things. What was bothering him was the fact that Teddy Lupin had simply returned without warning. As if _nothing_ had happened. Though he was somewhat indifferent but civil to him during their lesson, Al knew the look in Teddy's eyes when they gazed upon him, and that didn't fare well to Al at all.

Glancing discreetly at the staff table, he immediately regretted doing so, for he saw that Teddy was shamelessly watching him from afar, and the instant their eyes locked for a fraction of a second, Al hastily tore his gaze away and turned his attention back to his dinner. Across from him, Jeremy and Cindy were having an animated discussion as to the status of the new Potions master.

"Damn, just when you thought Professor M. didn't stop pulling the rug from under us, and he goes and shoves this _amazing_ bloke our way!" Jeremy enthused, "And said bloke is your dad's godson, Al! Small world, isn't it?"

Al nodded, but didn't say anything.

"But we do know quite a bit about Teddy, I mean, _Professor_ Lupin." Cindy corrected herself, "Even though he was already done with school when we started at Hogwarts, you told us several things about him, didn't you, Al?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I did." Al blankly said, absently tapping his knife on the golden plate.

"So is he still with your cousin Victoire then?" Jeremy inquired.

"I don't really know, Jer. I told you, me and my family haven't heard from him since the end of fifth year when he announced he was taking some time off to travel the world." Al replied in slight exasperation. "And Victoire didn't say anything out of the ordinary since then, so we just assumed that they're still together. Maybe they broke up. I don't know."

Al bent the truth, but hated himself for lying to his closest friends; let alone keeping a very dark secret from them regarding Teddy. He was afraid they'd react badly to what he would reveal. Scorpius, they took it well. This one was a whole other matter.

Jeremy and Cindy felt the weird vibe Al seemed to emit whenever he tried to hide something, so they pounced upon him.

"Right, Potter. Out with it. We know you _know_ something, and you're hiding it from us." Cindy spoke, lowering her voice in a serious tone.

"Yeah, mate. Your freckles tend to slowly appear when you do that." Jeremy added, giving Al a look of concern.

Al cursed his physical giveaways, but decided that the jig was up. He knew it would be a matter of time before Jeremy and Cindy would find out.

"Okay. You caught me. Let's talk after dinner. Meet me at the common room later tonight when everyone's asleep. I don't want anyone else knowing about this…"

***

The Gryffindor common room was still sumptuously decorated with plush and comfortable furniture, and with the bright red and gold House colors sweeping the entire area, that even in the glow of the moonlight, the room still felt as if it was warmly illuminated by candlelight.

It was already a quarter to three in the morning, and Al found himself sitting by the good armchairs by the fireplace; the dying embers still faintly glowing and radiating heat. Al had the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak in hand for safety measures. Jeremy was already with him, sitting directly across from Al; both boys shirtless in the gloom as they waited for Cindy to descend from the girls' dormitories. It took only a few minutes, and they saw Cindy with her wand in hand, dressed only in her sheer and flimsy nightdress.

She strode across the room and sat down beside Jeremy.

"Are we in the clear?"

"Not yet. Wait."

Al pointed his wand at the portrait hole, then to the entrances to the dorms while muttering, "_Muffliato._"

Satisfied, Al placed the Map open on the table so that they would detect anyone coming down from the rooms above or coming in from the Fat Lady's portrait outside.

Cindy steeled herself. "Okay, Al. This is completely freaking us out. What the _fuck_ is going on…?"

_***_

_July 31, 2022 – Summer after 5__th__ Year_

_The Potter household was a riot of laughter and music as the large country house was filled with guests and friends to celebrate Harry Potter's 41__st__ birthday. Harry had insisted to Ginny that he just wanted a quiet dinner with his own family, but Ginny wouldn't hear of it. So, when Harry came home that night after work, he found himself faced with a houseful of Weasleys, his close friends, and colleagues from the Ministry who surprised him with a bang._

_Harry, of course, gave in to the frivolity and let loose; thanking Ginny for being so caring and thoughtful enough to plan a party such as this. And though everyone else was having a blast downstairs and in the spacious back garden, no one knew of a clandestine act going on in Al's bedroom that very night._

_Al was happy for his dad, and allowed himself to immerse in the festivities; roaming around and chatting with his cousins and friends. Even Jeremy and Cindy along with their parents showed up, and they were currently ensconced in a boisterous and friendly game of Exploding Snap with Rose, James, Hugo, and Lily. Yet he felt as if something was nagging at the back of his mind, and Al brushed it off, until he saw that Teddy Lupin was intently watching him._

_Though they were technically not related by blood, Al considered him as a real brother, seeing as he was after all, his dad's godson, and that he always came round the house several times a week when he was younger. Al liked Teddy well enough, but he never was that close to him; seeing as James was always monopolizing his time whenever he got the chance, and that was usually most of the time. Teddy was a right laugh at parties like this, for he always entertained people with his abilities as a Metamorphmagus – a rare trait he inherited from his late mother, Nymphadora Tonks. Currently, he was sporting his customary shade of bright turquoise hair, and looked quite fetching despite the oddball quirks he always does with his tresses._

_Al had pretty much been distant from Teddy the moment he started school, and only ever saw him during summer breaks. But after knowing that he was gay during his third year, Al could not help but be uncomfortable around Teddy. He kept reminding himself that he was completely off-limits for too many reasons: Victoire, what his entire family would think, and the fact that he had always viewed Teddy as an older brother. He also kept in mind that Scorpius Malfoy would be a much more sane choice than someone who was practically considered as family._

_However, things have changed, and with Teddy stealing unusual glances at him every now and then, Al was forced to seek isolation in the comfort of his bedroom upstairs. Once he reached the second floor of his house, he found that it was relatively quiet, albeit the sounds coming from downstairs were a bit muffled. Al knew that he was the only one upstairs, and immediately proceeded to his bedroom and sat down on the bed, without bothering to lock the door or turn on the lights. His room was fairly spacious, and had personalized touches all around. He stared blankly into space when he realized someone just came in and closed the door._

_It was Teddy._

_Al's heart sped up. He was afraid of what might happen, though he assured himself that they won't cross the taboo lines._

_Teddy sat down next to him, and clasped his hands. "Hey… You seemed pretty quiet down there. I was worried. Anything wrong, Al?"_

_Al visibly squirmed next to him. He couldn't prevent his cock being highly aroused, what with Teddy so close to him, and the fact that his seductive voice was completely erotic to listen to._

"_I… I wasn't feeling very well. I just needed to rest a while, is all…"_

"_Are you sure? I might help you with that."_

_His arm went around his shoulders. Al could not breathe properly._

"_N-no… Teddy. I-I'm fine. You don't have to do anything…"_

_Teddy's hands slid up and down Al's back, and he could not suppress an illicit moan escaping from his lips._

"_Feel better…?"_

"_Y-yes…"_

_Teddy let his hands massage Al's back for a few more minutes, and Al kept silent; save for the tiniest of moans that he hoped Teddy wouldn't hear. But when Teddy's hands began to roam in other places, Al stiffened and turned around to face him._

"_Wait… What are you doing?"_

"_Shhh… Don't deny it, Al. You've wanted this for quite some time now. I know."_

"_W-what are you talking about?" Al began to move away from him, but Teddy tightened his grip around Al; trapping him in his embrace._

"_Don't play coy, Al… I've known all along, but I kept your secret to myself…" Teddy's handsome face was now etched with deep lust, as he continued, "Don't think I didn't know you were watching me… We're you thinking naughty things about me, Al?"_

_Al tried to free himself, but Teddy held strong, "N-no! Teddy, please let me go…"_

"_No? You never thought about me doing _this_ to you?" And with that, Teddy's mouth latched on to Al's neck, halting Al's movements for a second._

"_Y-y… No!"_

_Teddy paid Al no heed as his tongue began to snake its way towards the corners of Al's mouth, and only then did Teddy speak again. "No? Are you sure, Al? You're lying, I can tell… Because _this_ never lies…!"_

_Teddy's free hand firmly squeezed Al's incriminating erection, and Al knew he could not deny the truth any longer._

"_Tell me the _truth_, Al."_

_Al could only gaze helplessly at his godbrother's handsome face, a single tear escaping his eye, before whispering against Teddy's lips, "Yes…"_

"_Oh, Al…"_

_And Teddy hugged Al tighter in his embrace as he passionately assaulted the younger boy's mouth with his own; a fierce battle raging to which Al surrendered to the older man. And amidst the frantic and heated kissing, Al received another shock as Teddy hoarsely whispered a confession in between their tongues seeking pleasure with each other._

"_You… It's always been about you… I've—wanted you… For so long… So—bad! Wanted… to taste something so—innocent, and… Merlin! Yes…! Don't stop…! You we're always… Forbidden, and—I couldn't… Mmmm… Oh! H-help myself…!"_

_Emboldened by his words, Al pushed against Teddy and deepened their searing kisses. Al climbed on Teddy's lap, and felt his godbrother's muscular arms hold him close. There was no mistaking the feral hardness in Teddy's groin, and Al ground himself to the older man's shameless hardon. Teddy only encouraged him by placing his hands on Al's pert arse and squeezing them in fervor. Al broke from their snogging session to release another wild moan._

_They both knew they could not turn back. Teddy gently laid Al upon his bed and hurriedly set to work. He took out his wand and cast a strong Silencing Charm, heavily bolted the door, and cast a Glamour Charm on Al's bedroom window. Then, Teddy flicked his wand, and Al felt a rushing coolness surrounding him. He looked down and saw that his clothes vanished from his body, as was Teddy's. And what Al saw literally took his breath away._

_Teddy naked was like a perfect marble Greek statue Al saw in the museums in London. The taut and sinewy muscles made him look so delectable. And his cock…! Al both loved and feared its impressive size and shape, that he thought it would make a butterbeer bottle put to shame. Proudly pointing skyward, the tip of Teddy's massively long and thick cock was already leaking profusely; giving his throbbing manhood a seductive sheen in the darkness. But what had captivated Al was the change in Teddy's appearance…_

_Downstairs, his hair was short and spiky, and in the preferred shade of turquoise. Now, Al saw that Teddy had grown it a bit longer, and was a kaleidoscopic explosion of reds, yellows, and golds; giving a surreal effect that his head was on fire! And his eyes… Al could not mistake the sinful lust burning through Teddy's eyes, which were now a glowing pair of warm amber. A living, breathing, sexual incarnation of a fire god stood before Albus Potter. And this god was about to corrupt the second youngest Potter spawn…_

_No words were necessary. Teddy moved to the bed and climbed on top of Albus, making him feel the intense body heat emanating from his skin, and Al could only moan with a longing desire… For a split second, the image of Scorpius Malfoy flashed to the forefront of his mind, but the instant Teddy reclaimed his mouth, the fleeting image of his most beloved obsession faded back into the recesses of his sexually clouded mind._

_And while both of them wanted it to last long, they knew that tonight would have to be quick, seeing as people might wonder where they are. Teddy raised himself up and gently guided Al along with him. Al knew what was coming and braced himself for the inevitable. A Gryffindor always ventures to places where angels fear to tread. And this Gryffindor was about to suck his first cock._

_Teddy eased Al downwards towards his erection; his cock pulsing with a sensual rhythm. Al breathed in, and inhaled a strong and heady scent that he knew came from a real man's groin in heat. This triggered him to immediately open his mouth and took it in as if he had done it for years._

_Teddy buckled in surprise and pleasure, but Al steadfastly refused to let his godbrother's colossal cock go. It seemed to go on for hours, but right then and there, Al had experienced an epiphany when Teddy found his sweetest release as a warm fountain of cum guzzled out of his cock and into Al's greedy mouth._

_Al found that he would forever love the taste of cum in his mouth, and therefore savored every drop until Teddy could give no more. Only when Al released the older man's cock did he realize three things: one, his jaw hurt like hell; two, Teddy's cock was still hard and upright; and three, he knew very well the meaning of the zealous gleam in Teddy's amber eyes._

_He wanted to fuck Al's virgin and underage arse._

_Before he knew it, Teddy pushed him down back on the soft pillows and heatedly devoured Al's tortured mouth; the two sharing the sweet and tangy flavor of Teddy's sticky essence that lingered on Al's talented tongue. All the while, the older man pushed open the younger boy's legs open; finding the wicked tightness he was about to completely desecrate with his monstrous tumescence._

_Al knew he should be afraid, that it was his first time, and he could not stand the pain he would definitely feel. But the way Teddy pleasured and worshipped him was more than enough to cancel the pain and turn it into unadulterated pleasure. As if reading his mind, Teddy aligned the bulbous head of his cock to Al's virgin entrance. And without warning, Teddy unceremoniously pushed his entire length in Al in one forceful thrust._

_Albus Severus Potter screamed his lungs out._

_But Teddy was brutal and unforgiving, and he reveled in the screams he was causing to the boy; giving him more incentive to teach Al how to blur the lines of pleasure and pain. He continued to mercilessly pump in and out of Al's arse. Al scraped his nails on Teddy's hard and sculpted back, and his screams were soon replaced with cries of unbridled desire and lust; urging the man violating his innocence to go push harder, give better, move faster, fuck him stronger…_

_Teddy could not refuse the handsome young boy sprawled beneath him in complete madness; panting wolfishly as he cradled Al in his protective hold. His cock found that sweet spot and teased it ruthlessly, until Al could no longer discern time and space. All he knew was that he was almost at the peak of carnal nirvana, and tears began to flow out from his emerald eyes._

_Seeing his apparent gratifying distress, Teddy murmured oh-so-sweet words on his ear and gently kissed Al's tears away, but still continued to inflict serious damage upon his now tormented arse. Al could only hold on to Teddy as his own painfully aching hardness exploded and made Al finally experience sexual enlightenment, while Teddy loudly howled and released a second, highly blissful wave of his hot, manly essence deep in the bowels of the young man now laying exhausted beneath him; his eyes lidded from the entire experience._

_Teddy collapsed beside Al, his slowly softening cock still lodged inside of his godbrother. Al opened his eyes and gazed at Teddy, who was looking back at him with a very pleased and loving smile. They had crossed the taboo lines, and they knew it would never be the same between them again. Al gently chuckled when Teddy slowly and involuntarily reverted back to his spiky aquamarine hair and heterochromatic eyes; the fiery persona fading away as was their first mind-blowing shag session._

_In comfortable silence, Teddy carefully dressed Al by hand; and Al did the same to him. They shared one more fervent kiss before undoing the charms upon Al's bedroom, and made their separate ways back down to the party, which was still in full swing._

_When he descended back down, he was immediately flanked by Jeremy and Cindy, who wondered where he went to and they proceeded to drag him out of the garden where George Weasley was currently drunk with Firewhiskey and was hilariously dancing like an idiot to the amusement of Harry and Ginny, along with the rest of the Weasley clan present. Victoire had spotted Teddy and instantly grilled him as to his whereabouts for the past thirty minutes._

_Al and Teddy exchanged a quick glance and both knew what they were thinking._

_It was their first, and certainly wasn't their last…_

_***_

_They were happy in their secret but forbidden bliss._

_That summer was one that Al felt he could be true to himself. And Teddy showed him so much about the fine arts of Kama Sutra. Al was a quick study, and Teddy even allowed him to claim his arse; the reason being that one can never be a great top unless he can be a great bottom, as well. Al's bedroom was their constant sanctuary, and the Potter and Weasley families were none the wiser about the abhorrent goings-on behind Al's closed bedroom door._

_Pretty soon, he confided in him his total infatuation with Scorpius Malfoy. Al feared that disclosing it to Teddy was a huge mistake, because he hadn't visited for a week since he told him about it. Only then did he realize his secret was safe, and that it was worth telling his godbrother after all._

_Teddy came over one day and casually asked Harry if he could spend the weekend at the house. Harry always made him feel welcome, and told him he could stay for as long as he liked. That night, before Teddy was about to fuck Al once more, he ordered the young boy to close his eyes. When Teddy told him to open them once more, Al gasped in shock._

_Scorpius Malfoy was standing naked in front of him._

_Al could not move; his heart skipped a beat, and it took a few moments for him to register that it was actually Teddy in front of him, and not Scorpius himself. Al noticed how well Teddy managed to exactly mimic every single perfect detail of Malfoy's appearance – from the sleek and otherworldly blond hair, the unblemished porcelain skin, chiseled aristocratic features, to the stormy silver-gray eyes._

_Teddy prowled towards Al and heatedly confessed that he was going to make his ultimate fantasy a reality, even if the object of his deepest desires was not present. Teddy admitted to have spent a week covertly spying and observing the young Malfoy boy's every move: from his days spending time at his friends' houses to his intimate showers where Teddy gloatingly divulged to Albus's ear that Scorpius's cock was quite friendly with his right hand…_

_Al gulped and thought about the great lengths Teddy made in order to let Al experience what it would be like to be with Scorpius Malfoy. His rational self had him fear Teddy because he had admitted to his dangerously stalker behavior just for the thrill of sexual pleasure. His hard cock and pulsing arsehole, however, begged to disagree._

_It didn't take a genius to figure out what really went on during the nights when Teddy posed as Scorpius Malfoy within the walls of Albus Potter's bedroom all throughout the weekend he spent at his adored godfather's house… _

_***_

_Al knew it was just too good to be true to think it would actually last._

_The day before he was to leave for his sixth year at Hogwarts, he woke up to find his father pensively reading a letter in the kitchen while his mother prepared breakfast._

"_Morning, Mum. Dad. What's that you've got there, dad?"_

_Harry smiled at his son, and wordlessly handed over the letter, which read:_

Harry,

I want you to be the first to know that I am fulfilling my dream of backpacking around the world and visiting foreign Wizarding cultures. I apologize for informing you on such short notice, but I simply could not pass up this exciting opportunity, seeing that my foreign correspondents from all over had generously offered to accommodate my lodgings while I visit them.

As you are reading this, I'm probably in China by now, to which I traveled by International Portkey. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be back in the U.K., but know that I am taking this journey as a learning experience and help me figure out what I want to do with my life. So, I do hope you will support me in my endeavors.

Send my love to everyone back home, and please tell Nana Andromeda not to worry about me. I'm a grown man, I'll be taking good care of myself, and I'll be fine. I'll be keeping in touch soon!

All my love,

Teddy

P.S. I send my deepest apologies to Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Victoire and I broke up. I think you know why.

_Al felt numb, and it took every ounce of willpower not to let his sadness show on his face. By the time James and Lily joined them at the kitchen table for breakfast, the family was abuzz with admiration and apprehension over Teddy's letter explaining his sudden departure. Al had hoped that when he would return to Hogwarts, he would receive a letter from him; or one from his parents informing him of Teddy's status and whereabouts._

_He never made contact at all with Al or to any of his closest kin for more than a year since he left Britain on the edge of summer that fateful time…_

_***_

"…and so, that's about it, really: the whole thing with Teddy, or should I say, Professor Lupin." Al finished his tale to a stunned Jeremy and Cindy, who reacted in all the right places. They were speechless for a moment, before they cleared their throats and Jeremy spoke up first.

"Blimey… Al. That was… quite a story you kept from us, mate." His tone was carefully measured; afraid to upset a frustrated Al.

Cindy sighed. "Well, that definitely clears a few things up for us… But, wow…! Al, it must have been terrible for you to have felt that all last year, wasn't it?"

Al nodded, and he huffed in a defeated manner; confused as to the return of the one who started it all with his sexual awakening.

"Well, we wouldn't be red-blooded Gryffs if we weren't loyal to you, Al." Jeremy said, breaking the silence. He stood up and made his way to sit on the armrest beside Al, putting a comforting arm around him. "It's all in the past, mate. And we still love and care for you 'cause you're our best friend."

"Jeremy's right, Al. We're always here for you." Cindy added, as she knelt in front of Al and cradles his handsome face in her soft hands. "No matter what happens, we will always have your back. You hear?"

Al could not speak, seeing as he used up his vocal quota by telling that long backstory with Teddy. But he simultaneously hugged his best friends close and suppressed the tears that were welling up in his eyes during the middle of his anecdote.

When he released them, they all shared a gentle titter and smiled at each other. But Cindy posed one final question before they retired for their beds.

"Right. I know this might be sensitive to ask, but what do you intend to do with… Professor Lupin?"

Al considered this for a few seconds before shrugging and replied, "I… have no idea at all, Cin."

The two knew from his tone that his reply was genuine.

Jeremy flung his arm around Al once more. "Well… Since we have no right whatsoever, we'll just follow your lead when it comes to Professor Lupin, Al. You have our word when we say we won't be judging him till you do so first. Okay?"

Cindy locked eyes with Al and nodded in assent. She hugged her male best friends one more time before going to the girls' dorms, while Al and Jeremy went back to theirs.


	5. Part 04 : No Kindness In Your Eyes

Chapter Four

"_There's no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me; it's just not right  
I can tell what's going on this time  
There's a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too…_

_Such a long way back from this place that we've arrived  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry…_"

- Hilary Duff, "Stranger"

The next day, Albus felt considerably lighter after his confession to Jeremy and Cindy about his past with Teddy Lupin. However, the prospect of seeing and interacting with him again, particularly on a classroom setting, was quite a disheartening feeling for him.

Luckily, the highly complicated coursework the seventh years were now studying was a helpful distraction to clear Al's mind of Teddy, and keep his infatuation with Scorpius on track. They had a very challenging game of "Transfiguration tag" with McGonagall, swam in the lake to harvest underwater plants with Professor Longbottom, earned several burns and scratches while dueling with nonverbal spells for Defense, and were asked to come up with an experimental combination of spells for Charms. They were practically well-worn by the time they settled down for Potions, as they waited for Professor Lupin to show up and start the lesson.

"Honestly, you think after years and years at this miserable place, they would have cut us a little bit of slack, but _no_…!" Jeremy grumbled, as he tossed his backpack under his chair, and made to fix his shabby appearance; his hair damp and sticky. "It's bad enough that we're stuck in a fucking hot greenhouse for two whole hours, but diving in the lake is just plain disgusting. The bloody giant squid had to choose _today_ of all days to shower us with ink!"

"Well, the teachers may be right slave-drivers, but you have to admit our lessons are becoming more and more interesting." Cindy countered, taking out her compact and reapplying gloss to her pouty lips. "Ink is one thing, but spell marks are another. I can't _believe_ that I had to be waitlisted by Madam Pomfrey because some stupid fourth years decided it would be right fun to skirt around the Whomping Willow. Damn, these hex burns are driving me insane!"

Al shook his head disbelievingly at the two, "You two are the vainest people I have ever had the pleasure to become friends with."

The two cocked their eyebrows at him.

"Says the handsome but perfectly queer Potter who's been debauched by a gorgeous nympho metamorph and in love with a totally unreachable ice statue." Cindy muttered in an undertone, shooting Al a maddeningly superior look as she ran her hands through her hair to fluff it up a bit, before tying it up in a neat chignon.

Jeremy smirked and added, "You tell him, Cin. Besides, you might want to consider fixing yourself up before your icicle dildo shows up."

Cindy giggled in amusement, and Al furiously blushed while he checked his appearance. A few waves of his wand, and his robes were spotless, shoes shined, and hair artfully mussed up. Jeremy clicked his tongue in approval, and almost immediately after Al sat straight up, in walked the Ice Squad; Malfoy walking ahead briskly towards their usual desks across the room, with Verity and Massimo not far behind.

Al's eyes followed Scorpius's movements until the blond finished setting up his things on his desk and turned to his friends with a small smile on his face.

Al's staring session was cut short as Professor Lupin came out of his office, and strode towards the desk in front of the enormous chalkboard, still looking wildly eccentric. He grinned widely at the students and adjusted his tattered shirt before speaking; several of the girls audibly sighing in appreciation.

"Good afternoon, class! Now I know you've all had a tough morning and obviously I know that Potions is not a good way to end your day, so as a special treat for you guys, you'll be working on a very unique and relatively new potion of my own invention which will help you get through your N.E.W.T. classes."

"A new potion? You mean it's not on the academic curriculum for Potions, then, Professor?" Verity Parkinson courteously solicited.

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson, that's right. Brewed and tested it myself, actually. And quite interesting, I might add." Professor Lupin winked at Verity, and sent a frisson of sighs all around.

"What exactly is this new potion of yours, Sir, and what makes it interesting?"

Scorpius spoke up, his voice crisp yet utterly melodic; an endearingly inquisitive look upon his patrician visage. Al, and everyone else, turned to Malfoy. They always find it a source of entertainment to actually hear Scorpius Malfoy talking out loud, for most of them hardly heard the blond young man speak outside of classes.

Professor Lupin walked away from behind his desk and leisurely strolled in between the desks, his eyes focusing on the students as he spoke. Al wanted to just focus on the open Potions book in front of him, but found it to be difficult, as Teddy moved with a subtle sensuality that effectively captured everyone's attention; his voice so deeply alluring like the richest velvet.

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Malfoy… Well, I've noticed that seventh year students taking up the extremely difficult coursework for their N.E.W.T.'s oftentimes find themselves in very exhaustive, demanding, hazardous, and, for want of a better term, _down-and-dirty_ situations…"

The class laughed appreciatively at Professor Lupin's bulls-eye observation (or rather unsubtle double entendre), for they had just experienced the tip of the iceberg at the early start of their term. Professor Lupin continued, his eyes roving around his students, of which several gazed deeply into his surreal purple-and-orange eyes.

"Now, I can relate to your unfortunate situation, seeing as I've been there myself back when I was a student. And so, I took it upon myself as a somewhat sympathetic teacher to at least have the courtesy of lightening your burdens on your last year of school."

"And this potion of yours is going to help us with that, Sir?" Isabel Portman surmised.

"Precisely." Professor Lupin grinned, and he walked back to his desk where he positioned himself; obviously preparing to reveal the extraordinary potion. "After weeks and weeks of careful experimentation, plus a bit of nerve and daring to test it upon myself, I am proud to share you all the much-needed relief to the cumbersome challenges you will surely face this year. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on _J'Adore L'École_…!"

A sudden wave of his wand, and a cloud of thick, aromatic smoke obscured their vision for a few moments. When the air cleared, the students stared in awe at the potion on Professor Lupin's desk. Stored in an enormous, clear and elaborate crystal jar, the self-concocted potion of Professor Lupin was as out-of-the-box as the maker's looks: it sparkled and shimmered, as the dense but smooth-looking potion puzzlingly undulated of its own accord within its transparent confines.

They also noticed that the potion was a mixture of the Hogwarts' house colors, seamlessly blending in a fascinating fashion. The blazing scarlet and gold of Gryffindor collided with the cool silver and green of Slytherin, which molded with the earthy yellow and black of Hufflepuff and danced with the solid blue and bronze of Ravenclaw.

No one seemed to be able to speak, apparently flabbergasted by the curious potion before them. Then, as if to shake them out of their reverie, Professor Lupin picked up the crystal jar and placed it on top of a pedestal located in the middle of the lab tables.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what you will be creating as your first major project."

"Pardon me, Sir, but what exactly does this potion do? It roughly translates to 'I Love School' from French, if I'm not mistaken." Wendy Asher piped up from the back of the class.

"Ah, yes, of course. Twenty points to Hufflepuff for that accurate translation, Ms. Asher. Well, I've told you that I wanted to help you guys lift a heavy load off your shoulders during your N.E.W.T.'s, and this particular potion is actually a hybrid of various other brews you are quite familiar with during your previous years."

Professor Lupin clapped his hands, and went back to roaming around their desks. "Anyone want to take a crack at what these potions are that can be helpful to your stressful school work?"

The students glanced at each other, wondering what these potions could be. Then, Massimo Zabini confidently raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"Well, from what I can deduce from your cryptic words regarding the lessening of our troubles in dealing with our N.E.W.T.'s, I'd say there's an Energy Potion in there, Sir."

"Well reasoned, Mr. Zabini! Twenty points to Slytherin." Professor Lupin grinned, and Massimo basked in his approval. "Yes, I've managed to add the properties of an Energy Potion in order for you to stay alert and active during your classes or your revisions. Anyone else?"

Rose immediately shot her hand up.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Apart from that, I'd also guess that you may have mixed in a bit of Memory Enhancing Potion, Sir, so that we might be able to retain all the information taught to us."

"Excellent judgment, Ms. Weasley! Twenty points to Ravenclaw." Professor Lupin made to lean on Rose's desk, and posed casually. "Naturally, as you will most surely learn more and more advanced forms of magic, you need to keep a sharp and attentive mind to absorb and retain everything your teachers have taught you. Ah, yes, Mr. Fischer?"

"Could it be possible that you've added a Calming Draught to your potion, Sir? I've noticed a certain sheen to the potion that is similar to the draught."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, Mr. Fischer!" He resumed his walking and made to approach Al's desk, which sent his heart beat wildly and sweat forming on his forehead. "The Calming Draught does indeed have a particular shine to it that is fairly recognizable, and of course, I've added parts of it to ensure that you won't be overwhelmed and start to panic once exams come your way."

Jason Frischmann, an outgoing and smart Hufflepuff, gave his theory, "That's very interesting, Professor. Might it be possible that you've also incorporated a bit of Dreamless Sleep Potion? Perhaps to clear our minds from subconscious distractions even during our resting periods?"

"Very impressive, Mr. Frischmann! Twenty points to Hufflepuff." Professor Lupin stopped between Nate and Cindy's desks, and Al sighed silently in relief. "Yes, even in our sleep, there will also be unnerving dreams or nightmares your subconscious will create to divert your thoughts of passing your tests and whatnot. So, a bit of Dreamless Sleep does help in this case."

Professor Lupin turned around and immediately his eyes locked onto with Al's. Al instinctively looked away and forcibly fixed his gaze to Teddy's unusual potion displayed on the pedestal. Professor Lupin slowly resumed his walk and made his way back to his desk in front of the class.

"You have all done well in your theories and guesses as to the various components that comprise this new brew of mine. Although there is still one more potion I have added to make it feasible and complete… Mr. Potter."

Al jerked from his seat and willed himself to look at Professor Lupin in the eye.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Care to tell us your conjecture as to what the final mystery potion is?"

His eyes had a perversely challenging gleam, and Al inwardly seethed at the audacity of it all. He turned back to the potion and carefully assessed its physical properties. After a few seconds, with the class waiting for Al to respond, he boldly stated:

"Felix Felicis."

"And what makes you so sure it is Felix Felicis, Mr. Potter?"

_Damn Teddy and his sick, twisted mindfucks_, Al angrily thought. He took a deep breath, and answered as calmly as he could.

"Well, Sir… While we know that we need to stay energized and keep a clear head to survive our extremely difficult lectures and practical tests for our N.E.W.T.'s this year, sometimes we also need a bit of luck to make us feel the possibility that we can be able to achieve the impossible. Plus the fact that the potion's apparent density and involuntary movements mirrors that of Felix Felicis."

Al stared firmly at Teddy's faintly predatory gaze, and waited to see if his theory made the cut.

Professor Lupin crinkled up the corners of his luscious lips and said, "Thirty points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter…"

On both his sides, Jeremy and Cindy gazed at Al with an astonished look, to which he just returned with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"Completing _J'Adore L'École _is indeed Felix Felicis, for the reasons Mr. Potter correctly theorized." Professor Lupin drew out his wand once again and smartly tapped the blackboard, and at once, scribbled words in yellow chalk began to write themselves across the dark green surface as Lupin continued to talk. "And because most of you have correctly identified the different properties of the potions you told me, the assorted ingredients can be easily found in your textbooks. The procedure of brewing _J'Adore L'École_, however, is written on the board."

The seventh years instantly made to flip the pages of their books, but Professor Lupin called their attention.

"Wait just a minute, class. While we are making this as your first major project, we won't be starting today."

A collective groan of protest issued from the students, and Lupin smiled in a reassuring manner and raised his hands.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you have to remember that we are going to be creating a very complex potion. Now, I'm sure you're all excited to make this in preparation for your N.E.W.T. exams at the end of the year, but we first need to run through the methods carefully, precisely measure the ingredients, discuss at length the subtle alterations and additions to achieve a stable cohesion to the potion, and learn the psychosomatic effects it has on us once we ingest it. The tiniest error or miscalculation can be extremely dangerous, and could very well be fatal to ourselves once we drink it. Even the consumption of this unique concoction must be strictly monitored, and should not be taken for granted."

His grave and serious tone sobered the students, and Professor Lupin flashed his pearly whites once more.

"But you needn't worry about that. We'll be studying a comprehensive lecture on _J'Adore L'École _for two weeks starting today, and then we will immediately proceed with the preparation and brewing of the potion, which will thankfully only take before Halloween."

At these words, an excited buzz from the seventh years pierced the air, as Professor Lupin extracted a piece of parchment from his desk drawers, and proceeded to climb on top of his desk and sat Indian-style on it. The students wore curious looks as to what he might be doing next.

"Given the complexity of this potion, I have assigned all of you to work in pairs for this project, and I have already chosen out your respective lab partners, so I don't want to hear any excuses or complaints, do you hear? There will be no exchange of partners, so let's be clear on that. I will now be calling out the following pairs: Weasley and Hammond… Monticello and Pivovarova… Frischmann and Webber… Asher and Portman…"

While some of his classmates cheered or moaned as their names were called, Al sat up straight palpably, and his eyes widened. Surely Teddy wouldn't be doing what Al thinks he's doing. He looked to Jeremy and Cindy, and they had identical expressions of perceptive apprehension. They also felt what Lupin was trying to do…

"…Tominaga and Parkinson… Zabini and Fischer… and finally, Potter and Malfoy."

Al's heart shot up to his throat, and he couldn't breathe. Teddy was trying to either pleasure him or torment him. Whatever the reason, Al was not going to let Lupin play him around with his warped mindfucks once more. Al gulped and tentatively looked to Scorpius's desk, where the blond boy was also staring back at him when their names were called; an indifferent expression on his face before he looked away and turned his attention to Verity, who was whispering something in his ear, and Scorpius chuckled softly. Lupin waved his wand, and instantly the room was filled with lively music coming from a wireless radio perched on top of a high stack of books; the sounds of a popular Wizarding band, the Dragon Riders, currently playing their latest hit single.

"Today, you will only be copying the detailed preparation and brewing procedure on your notes. And for homework, just one page of parchment and write an essay with your thoughts and theories on radical experimentation with various potions, and what possible uses and effects they may have."

He gave his wand a little flick, and the volume on the radio lowered down a few notches.

"And after class, I expect you to meet up with your respective lab partners in order to work out a study schedule for you to keep track of the progress of your potion, compare notes, and help each other with Potions revisions. Remember that this will be a crucial mark on your Potions grade, so I expect diligence, teamwork, and most of all, satisfactory results… You will be credited as a pair, so your grades will depend largely on the results of your potion and how well the two of you worked together. So, enjoy the music, and write away!"

Al mechanically fished out his notebook and fountain pen, and began to write down the instructions on the board. He couldn't believe the nerve of Teddy! Al was going to have a good, hard talk with him after dinner and ultimately draw the line. But as he fully concentrated on copying down the details on the blackboard, there was no mistaking the silently rapacious looks Teddy sent in Al's direction, to which he caught at the corners of his perfect sight…

"Oh, yes… I almost forgot…!"

Quills and pens stopped in their paper tracks as they looked up to Professor Lupin.

"The pairings I mentioned earlier? That student will be your lab partner for the entire year… Carry on."


	6. Part 05 : Let Me Out, Let Me Out

Chapter Five

"_Sometimes, I feel like I'm stuck in my head, and I wonder_

_One day, I'll move and get out of your way_

_From these feelings getting stronger_

_Sometimes, I feel like it sucks upon to see what's under_

_Let me out, let me out_

_I don't think I can stand it any longer_

_(Ooh… Who do you think you're talking to…?)_"

Five O' Clock Heroes + Agyness Deyn, "Who"

"_Is he for real?!_" Jeremy exclaimed over dinner as he viciously hacked his roast beef with his fork instead of a knife. "I mean, what the _fuck_ is Lupin playing at?"

"Will you stop fucking _complaining_ about it, Fischer?" Cindy glared from across the table. "I don't have to like what he's doing, either, considering I have to work with Verity Parkinson."

"I'm complaining because I was thinking about _Al_ here, Tominaga." Jeremy pointedly clarified, continuing to viciously slice his food as if imagining it was Professor Lupin. "I don't have a bloody problem with me working with Zabini or you teaming with Parkinson, but Al and Malfoy? The fucking _nerve_ of that bastard! I'm pretty sure he's doing this just to mess with Al…"

Al had kept silent since the start of dinner, and looked to his best friends, as he wordlessly ate his grilled turkey and ratatouille.

Cindy gave Al a bracing smile before addressing Jeremy. "That may very well be Lupin's motive, Jeremy, but let's not blow this out of proportion." She took a moment to gulp some coconut milk to wash down the chicken curry she was eating. "We can't exactly run up to Professor M. and blurt out that Lupin's secretly a pervert and has cruel intentions with Al! It would be a complete fiasco, and would only make things worse. I say we just keep our heads down for the time being, and just take Lupin's objective for what it is: a simple Potions project requiring two students from different Houses."

Jeremy still wasn't convinced, and ate the severely mangled roast beef, talking as he did so. "I don't know… It's all so Machiavellian of him. Don't you find it weird that we're going to have to work with our partners for the entire year?"

"Well, Gryffindors can be Machiavellian, too, you know…"

Cindy and Jeremy quickly looked at Al, his expression determined.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to do something about this."

Cindy dropped her fork and immediately protested. "Al, whatever it is, do _not_—!"

Al didn't allow her to finish her objection. "I've made up my mind, and I'm _going_ to do it after dinner. I'll go straight to Teddy's office, and make it clear to him that I'm not one to be fucked around with anymore, even if I have to do it at wandpoint to make him see sense."

"Are you fucking _insane_, mate?" Jeremy gaped at Al. "You'd dare to hex a teacher?"

"He's no more a teacher than he is my former fuck buddy." Al bitterly retorted. "Yeah, he's bloody well brilliant at the damn subject, but there's too much history between us. I have to tie up the loose ends with Teddy, otherwise, I'll definitely go insane figuring out his deviant tactics."

He turned back to his dinner and ate a few more bites. Cindy reached out from across the table and clutched Al's hand.

"Al… If that's your decision, then we're not going to stop you. But please, listen to me when I say this: don't let _anything_ happen between you and Teddy this time around, you hear? It's perfectly normal for us to indulge in teacher-student sex fantasies, but we're at school now, and that is just not professionally acceptable if you let these fantasies turn into reality."

"Cin! I'm not interested in Teddy anymore!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Al!" Cindy hotly argued. "Don't deny that you're still affected by Lupin. I could see it written all over your face at Potions."

"She's right, Al." Jeremy concurred. "You're not exactly the poster child for poker faces."

"And I'm telling you two, I'm not going to let anything _happen_ with him!"

"Well, _good_!" Cindy bossily remarked. "There _better_ be nothing going on between you two at school, otherwise, all hell would break loose, and not in a good way. Just keep reminding yourself that you are doing this for closure." And with that, she proceeded to dessert; reaching for three ramekins of crème brulée and handing one to Al and Jeremy.

"In any case, just don't let your cock do the thinking again, mate." Jeremy lightly mused, taking a shiny silver dessert spoon and cracking the burnt caramel surface with relish.

Al and Cindy laughed heartily as they mimicked Jeremy, and sighed appreciatively at the loud, cracking sound of their most favorite dessert.

"Ah, one of life's sinful pleasures…" Al declared as he popped in a spoonful of the dangerously sweet and creamy treat.

"Hallelujah…" Cindy and Jeremy enthused; savoring the saccharine goodness in their mouths.

"And besides, I'll be doing something before I talk to Teddy to remind myself that there's a wonderful silver lining to all of this…"

Jeremy and Cindy gave Al questioning looks, and Al slyly grinned and said, "I'm gonna approach Scorpius Malfoy after this and discuss our… _partnership_ for the project."

He gave a cocky wink to his friends, and the two Gryffindors only gave him devilishly pleased grins in return. And as the trio slowly enjoyed the heavenly dessert, Al closed his eyes and shamelessly imagined the endless possibilities of crème brulée and Scorpius Malfoy in a sexual manner…

All the while, Al failed to notice two pairs of eyes watching intently at his sensual interlude with his favorite dessert: one, a magnetic pair of quicksilver; the other, a feral glow of sunshine orbs…

***

The Slytherin Ice Squad stood up and made to leave the Great Hall, which prompted Jeremy to nudge Al and point to the departing trio. Al shoved the empty ramekin away and hastily snatched his bag, waved to his grinning best friends, and quickly jogged towards the hall doors, where Scorpius and his closest confidantes had already passed through.

"Malfoy!" Al called out, "Hey, _Malfoy_, wait up!" They were already at the entrance to the dungeons.

The three Slytherins turned around to see Al pant slightly and inch closer to them. Verity and Massimo shot him a withering gaze, but Scorpius held up a hand to quell them; moving forward slightly and addressed Al.

"Potter."

Al frowned at his flat tone, but willed himself to take the plunge.

"Yeah. You can call me Al, if you like. Anyway, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit? It's about the Potions thing."

Scorpius took in Al's slightly fidgeting but confident stance; eyes locked with his. He turned to Verity and Massimo, nodded his head imperceptibly, and the two nodded back and immediately went down the stairs to their common room below. Scorpius then turned his attention back to Al.

"Right. Let's hear it, Potter."

Al secretly flinched. Only now did he understand why people dubbed him as the Ice Prince of Hogwarts: the boy was unwaveringly cool and intimidating in person, backed behind a beauty as equally intriguing as his icy personality. _No matter, he'll melt in my machinations in due time_, Al thought. He managed a smile and spoke to Scorpius in a carefully measured, friendly tone.

"Okay, Malfoy, I know we don't exactly run in the same circles, but I'm making a genuine and great effort to be more than civil to you for our business in Potions. You can be as cold as you like, but I'm not going to risk my grade for reasons that we didn't work well together or something to that effect. So, I hope you could at least turn off the antisocial part of yourself when I'm working with you, at least for both our grades' sake. Please?"

Al waited and bit his lip, fearing that Scorpius might scoff at his request and dismiss him without a word. To his surprise, Scorpius pushed his stylish glasses up the bridge of his nose, made a tiny curve at the corner of his mouth, and softly shook his head, before saying, "I suppose, if it means that much to you, then yes, Potter… You have my word." Scorpius extended his hand to seal his compromise.

Al gaped for a few seconds, but quickly recovered. "Wow, that's… great!" And he reached out to make contact with the gorgeous blond's hand. Al would never forget the feel of Scorpius's silky smooth skin on his, and immediately felt a sense of emptiness within him when both boys let go; as if Al could not survive without touching Scorpius for one more time. He smiled generously at Scorpius before speaking up again.

"Excellent! So, when do you propose we start on our study plan for our Potions project?"

Al figured he'd let Scorpius decide their timetable, for he had just hurdled over the impossible of actually making a civil conversation with him for more than ten seconds. But Al's breathing quickened when Scorpius slowly closed the gap between them, his desirable face mere inches from him. Time seemed to stop, Al thought as he saw that Scorpius schooled an unreadable expression as he continued to scrutinize Al's confused face. Then, without warning, Scorpius leaned close, and Al could have died as he inhaled the blond's wickedly intoxicating scent as Scorpius whispered softly in his ear…

"Meet me Saturday night at 8 P.M. in the library, _Albus Severus Potter_…"

Al was rooted to the spot. Only when he snapped out of his reverie did he notice the retreating figure of Scorpius Malfoy disappear at the corner of the stairway leading to the Slytherin dormitories, the faint but lingering scent of Malfoy's masculine perfume trailing in his wake…

***

When Al opened the door to the Potions classroom, the floating orbs of light were no more, but the room was illuminated by the blazing fire in the stone pit in the middle of the spacious dungeon; casting eerie, dancing shadows of the various assortment of oddities on the rough and slightly mossy walls.

He carefully wove his way around the labyrinth of objects, until Al had reached the office door of the Potions master from the far side of the classroom. He took a deep breath, counted to ten, and knocked smartly on the wooden door.

"Come in!"

He heard Teddy's mellow but muffled voice through the door, and turned the knob. Al slowly opened the door, and let himself in. Immediately, he regretted his decision to talk to Teddy.

The older man was standing by the fireplace, flipping several sheets of parchment, presumably essay papers from students. What bothered Al was the fact that he was only dressed in the tightest white briefs, obscenely emphasizing the large bulge that was still not aroused. The fact that Teddy wore a white silk bathrobe didn't help. Standing rigidly, Al closed the door and Teddy walked over to his desk, set the essays down and turned to face Al.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. What brings you here at this hour?"

"Cut the bullshit, Teddy. Just tell me what the _fuck_ you think you are doing?"

"Language, Mr. Potter. Otherwise, I might have to put you in detention, and I believe you don't want that. Or perhaps, you _would_…"

Albus's blood boiled. He wasn't going to let him win this.

"_Fuck you, Teddy!_ I don't know what you think you're playing at, but things have changed. _I_ have changed! You think you can just come back suddenly into my life and play your _stupid mindfucks_ on me?! Don't make me do something you'll seriously regret."

Lupin simply smirked at Al, apparently enjoying the young man's distress. He prowled towards Al, and Al instinctively made to draw out his wand in his robes, but Teddy's quick reflexes grasped his arm tightly and moved behind Al.

"I don't think you'll want to do that, Mr. Potter…" Teddy hungrily growled in Al's ear; his breath hot and heady on his skin as his mouth ghosted on Al's neck.

Albus whimpered and struggled with all his might to break free of Teddy's grasp, but felt his defenses slowly breaking down. He could already feel Teddy's sleeping manhood beginning to fully awaken. He tried to avert his head away, but Teddy took his other hand and firmly held it in place; exposing Al's neck greatly, and Teddy pressed his nose deeply to inhale the young man's distraught aroma.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter… How does it feel like to finally face your fears and talk to that sinfully _decadent_ Slytherin obsession of yours?"

"Why you _fucking bast_—!"

Al's cutting remark was left grudgingly unfinished as Teddy nimbly turned the young man around to face him with brute strength and attacked his protesting lips with a fierce fatality.

Albus tried to pry himself free, but Teddy was stronger, taller, and refused to loosen his possessive grip on his estranged godbrother; his errant tongue wanting to gain entry. Al knew his resistance was futile and could not fight back any longer. And so, he unwillingly opened his mouth and let the lust take over him.

Teddy sensed the young man's defeat, and pushed Al towards the desk; still maintaining a firm hold on him, as he changed his appearance to match his heightened arousal. Al's moans had a tone of desperation, but the were music to Teddy's ears. He brazenly ground his now hardened cock which sprung free from its stifling confines and battled against Al's own, hidden underneath layers of clothes. Teddy broke free from the non-consensual kiss to speak again in an impetuous manner.

"Ah… I see you've grown _very well_ down there, Mr. Potter… You must be so _proud_… As am _I_…"

In that space of a second before Teddy swooped down to kiss Al once more, he unknowingly slackened his grip on Al, and the instant he did so, Al pushed Teddy roughly away from him with all his might; sending the older man stumbling on his feet to the hard stone floor. Albus quickly drew out his wand, cast a Shield Charm between them, and immediately high-tailed out of Lupin's office; sprinting as fast as he could back to Gryffindor Tower.

Back in the Potions master's suite, Teddy slowly stood back up and sadly frowned at the open door where Albus Potter frantically bolted through; the firelight catching the strange gleam in his golden eyes and the shiny, leaking head of Teddy's still madly aroused cock…

***

The Gryffindor common room was still full of students when Al returned. Jeremy and Cindy had snagged the highly coveted spots by the fireplace, stacks of books and parchment strewn on the table in front of them as they worked on their homework for the week.

"Hey! How'd it go with Lupin?" Cindy inquired.

"Fine. We talked. It's okay now." Al lied; arranging his features in what he hoped was a convincing expression of truth.

"Well, it seems as if it didn't go too well…" Jeremy assessed, as if noting the trace of denial of Al's lie.

"Yes, well, it was either here nor there. Can we _please_ not talk about it now?" He moved to a luxurious chintz armchair and massaged his temples; trying to erase what had just happened in the dungeons just minutes ago.

"Okay. Topic closed." Cindy offered. "But moving on to much more important matter… How'd it go with Scorpius?"

Cindy and Jeremy both had expectantly gleeful looks on their faces, and Al felt his distress vanish as the memory of Scorpius and his unforgettable scent came back to him like a vengeance.

"Well, _that_, I can talk with in great detail…"

"_Oh my fucking God!_"

And so, Albus gave them an in-depth play-by-play of his brief conversation with Scorpius Malfoy; the incident with Teddy Lupin already forgotten on Al's consciousness…


	7. Part 06 : Feeling Like A Criminal

Chapter Six

"_Let me know the way  
Before there's hell to pay  
Give me room the lay the law, and let me go  
I've gotta make a play to make my love stay  
So, what would an angel say?  
The devil wants to know…_

_What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love…_"

Fiona Apple, "Criminal"

Saturday could not come soon enough for Al.

The past few days had the young Potter boy practically giddy for two reasons: Teddy had made no indication that they had almost done the nasty, and so acted perfectly normal and professional around Al during classes that week. Also, Al began to notice that whenever he caught Scorpius's eye, the handsome blond gave him the most fleeting of smiles, then instantly turning away to maintain his icy persona.

Jeremy and Cindy shared his moment of happiness, for they now heavily speculated as to the nature of why Malfoy practically invaded Al's breathing space and whispered their "study date" in his ear.

"Mate, for all we know, he could be just taking the piss from you." Jeremy said while lying practically naked beside him, clad only in tight swimming trunks and generously showing off his lean, taut body.

"I don't know, Jer. I just have a good feeling about it." Al replied, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice. "And I know I shouldn't make any assumptions about the whole whispering-in-my-ear thing until I know for sure what his agenda is."

A shadow blocked the sunlight in Al's face, and he looked up to see Cindy dripping wet, clad in an extremely sexy and revealing maillot; shimmering rivulets of water cascading all over her slim and athletic figure.

"You're right about that, Al." Cindy remarked, as she grabbed her wand lying beside Al and performed a non-verbal Drying Charm on herself. "You know what Rose always says: never assume, because if you do, you'll make an 'ASS' out of 'U' and 'ME'."

The two boys chuckled, and Cindy smiled satisfactorily. She fished out her designer sunglasses, put them on, and lay on the other side of Al to join the two boys in their sunbathing session by the verdant banks of the lake; their fellow peers frolicking in the water, playing with Fanged Frisbees, or otherwise chatting in several groups around them.

The weekend brought an unusually sunny and warm weather for fall, and they were one of the many upperclassmen taking advantage of the last vestiges of summer by basking leisurely under the sun and taking a cool swim in the clearer and safer parts of the Black Lake. Some of their other classmates had lagged behind in their homework, and so were ensconced in the stuffy confines of the library. The three Gryffindors, however, had managed to finish their work with time to spare, and so planned an impromptu visit by the lake with their other schoolmates from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin who had also completed their homework beforehand.

Unfortunately for Al, Scorpius and his posse chose to visit London that day, apparently on a trip to buy the latest fashions at some newly opened boutique owned by Veronica Lee, one of the famous Wizarding fashion designers revered by the posh and edgy younger set. This interesting bit of information was relayed to the three by Raphael Monticello – a burly, exotic-looking Slytherin classmate of theirs whom they were on very good terms with, and who happened to overhear Scorpius and Massimo discussing in their dorm room whether they should travel to their destination by Floo via Hogsmeade or by Apparition.

Feeling apprehensive about his meeting with Scorpius that night, Al talked to his friends about the possible scenarios that would play out if he should push the envelope with Scorpius.

"I'm not exactly sure if you should make a drastic move just yet, mate." Jeremy offered, as he flipped over and lay in a prone position to tan his back. "Just because he leaned over to you and whispered hotly in your ear doesn't mean you have the license to immediately jump in his pants."

Al snorted, and Cindy added, "Yeah. But you know, it doesn't hurt to drop not-so-subtle hints to him to show how much you like him."

"Oh, yeah? Like what, exactly?"

Jeremy turned his head to face Al. "You could return the favor by doing it to him; see how he reacts to it."

"What? You mean murmur in his ear?" Al raised an eyebrow from beneath the huge shades he was wearing to block out most of the sun's glare.

"Yes, exactly." Cindy answered before Jeremy could do so. "And if he takes the bait, then by all means… You can finally flesh out your deepest, darkest fantasies with Malfoy." She cocked her head to the side and grinned at Al.

"Yes, well, this all sounds so fascinating, but truth be told, I don't want to screw this up, you guys." Al voiced out, "I don't want to rush things. And I know it took me the better part of seven years to actually have social contact with Malfoy, but… somehow I feel things will work out they way they should."

Jeremy raised his upper body by his toned arms, while Cindy sat up straight; both looking flabbergasted at their friend who was still enjoying the warm sun caressing his golden skin.

"Are we actually _hearing_ this unbelievable crap?" Cindy intoned in a dumbfounded tone.

"Albus Potter – philosophical new age queer – taking things slow… Merlin, just when you thought hell would never freeze over…" Jeremy wisecracked.

And the two friends burst in fits of laughter, as Albus scoffed indignantly, and grabbed his wand stashed under the folds of the thick cotton blanket they were laying upon.

"You guys are _dead meat!_"

"_Run!_"

And Albus gleefully engaged in a playful dueling game with his best friends, as they ran around the grassy expanse of the Hogwarts grounds – in nothing but their sultry swimwear – to the great amusement of their classmates witnessing the entertaining scenario, including three gorgeous Slytherins returning from their shopping spree in London…

***

By the time dinner rolled around that Saturday night, Albus was nearly knackered out from the hectic day he just spent.

After spending the entire morning hanging out with his friends by the lake, they spent the rest of the day hitting up the shops at Hogsmeade, then tagged along with Hagrid to visit his giant half-brother, Grawp, living in the mountains, where they also engaged in a spontaneous bit of rock climbing.

However, after a long and pleasurable shower, Al felt energized and confident; excited at the prospect of meeting up with Scorpius at the library tonight. Dressed in a form-fitting sleeveless hoodie, a new pair of trainers, and his favorite pair of denims, Al studied his appearance in the mirror; satisfied that he looked presentable enough for a casual study session with Malfoy.

When he went down to the Great Hall, he found that it was mostly half-full, and dinner already started. Scorpius was nowhere in sight at the Slytherin table, as was his two cohorts, and Al felt relieved. He didn't want the dashing blond to see him in this state prematurely, for Al planned on surprising Malfoy later in the library. And as he unhurriedly strolled over to where Jeremy and Cindy were sitting, Al left a mixed trail of whispered comments in his wake, from pleasant ones to outright lascivious; coming from students who openly checked him out as he passed.

"Oh my _God!_ Will you look at _that ass?!_"

"…so fucking hot, I just wanna eat him up!"

"Please tell me that _huge_ bulge in his pants is for real…"

"…such a hottie, you could almost burn by just looking at him!"

"Did you see him rolling around the grass earlier with…?"

"…can totally fuck my tight hot pussy anytime he wants."

"Hey mates, check out Potter's biceps, so damn _hard_…"

"…think he just came from a good shag? Look at his hair!"

"See this whipped cream? I want to lick it off Potter's…"

"…nine inches? I heard it's more like _ten_, like his _real wand!_"

"I practically stalked him earlier back at Hogsmeade, and…"

"…more into cock than your cunt, so this is good news for me!"

"You don't think he's in a threesome with Fischer and Tominaga?"

"…like fucking the still _dreamy_ Harry Potter himself!"

"No shit, I swear he smells _so fucking good_ when he…"

"…decide whether to shag him, Malfoy, or Professor Lupin."

Al chuckled at these statements from his schoolmates who didn't even bother to lower their voices as he passed; clearly wanting him to know how he was sexually desired by most of the admiring throng. And as he finally approached his best friends sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table, Jeremy and Cindy widened their eyes favorably, and surveyed their friend from head to toe before he sat down.

Jeremy wolf-whistled, seemingly approving of Al's choice of clothing for that particular moment. "Mate, any more casual than that, and these fuckers all around you might just ravish you whole."

"Are you seriously going to your study date with Malfoy in _that?_" Cindy raised her brow; an amused smirk on her face.

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Al looked down, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

Cindy and Jeremy just laughed, and Al glowered at the two as he sat down.

"We're just messing with you, sweetie… You look absolutely _gorgeous!_" Cindy reassured, as she patted Al's sculpted back.

"Agreed, Al! And I'm fairly certain Malfoy doesn't stand a chance when he sees you looking like that." Jeremy said as he continued eating his grilled salmon.

Al smiled at the two and piled his plate with fried chicken and mashed potatoes. "Seriously, you guys. Who cares what I look? I'm just glad that I'll get to spend time with Scorpius, is all."

Jeremy snorted. "Yeah, right. You're just happy to _spend time_ with your icicle dildo." He made air quotes around 'spend time'.

Cindy nudged Al and leaned closer to him; speaking conspiratorially. "_Don't_ think we don't know what you have in mind, Albus Potter. We know you all too well…"

"It's just a study date, Cindy. Nothing more is going to happen!" Al hotly insisted; his mouth full of chicken and creamy gravy.

"Oh, _come on_, mate! Just admit to us that you have this perverted kink of having hot sex in the library, with the possibility of getting caught, and we'll be off your case!" Jeremy wheedled.

"Yeah. And if that happens, don't you _dare_ leave out any details when you get back, Potter." Cindy ordered in her most demanding tone. "We expect an explicitly detailed account of how you finally debauched and claimed Scorpius Malfoy, and hopefully become boyfriends in secret."

"Right, well, if you do… Please take it slow, Al." Jeremy pleaded. "I still haven't recovered from how you graphically described Teddy's cock attacking your sexy but queer arse… Not that I didn't enjoy that story, mind you. But it would have been so much more enjoyable to me had you been a girl, mate."

Al just shook his head in amused defeat, as Cindy giggled excessively and kissed Al on the cheek, while Jeremy seized Al's hand in a brotherly grasp. His friends were terribly insane, and he loved them for it.

He never did catch the sight of Teddy ogling him from the staff table before surreptitiously exiting the Hall sooner than dinner was even over.

***

Albus checked his watch and noted that it was half past seven. He excused himself from the table and said he needed to pick up his books and notes back at his dorm room before going to the library, and bid his friends goodbye. Jeremy and Cindy only shooed him away in delight, as they shouted out encouraging words of support to his retreating back.

Al felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach, and could not suppress the wonderful feeling. He was going to spend time alone with Malfoy, and it was only a matter of time before he would again smell the mesmerizing aroma and hopefully touch the perfect skin of Scorpius.

He carelessly indulged in his daydreaming as he took his time ascending the many stairways of the castle to Gryffindor Tower, when the sounds of muffled laughter shook him out of his stupor.

He recognized that laugh. Al knew it came from none other than Teddy Lupin. But he was not alone.

Al found himself near the corridor just near the headmaster's office. Stealthily lurking from the corner, he looked around to see Teddy smiling and conversing Scorpius Malfoy.

Something in Al was just begging to snap itself in two at the sight of his crush and the man who had claimed his virginity. He wanted to tear his gaze away, but could not find the strength to do so. Al continued to observe the student and the teacher.

They were just by the statue of the gargoyle protecting the moving spiral staircase leading to Professor Morningwood's office. Al could only hope that the headmaster just had a word with them about school-related matters, and not what Al was thinking in paranoia. But when he saw how Teddy nonchalantly touched Scorpius by his arm, and then to his shoulders, dangerously close to his neck; of how Scorpius reacted not with discomfort, but with apparent contentment, Al seethed profusely from where he was standing. And it certainly did not look natural to see a teacher and student in such close proximity to each other if one would assume they were just discussing academics.

And as Scorpius Malfoy blossomed a blinding smile and fixed his eyes upon Teddy, his perfect hand reaching out to brush Teddy's own, Al knew he'd seen enough.

By the time he reached his dorm room, it was already a quarter to eight. Al cleared his head for a few seconds and methodically revised his plans for the evening, as he grabbed his things and stowed them in his bag.

This stalwart Gryffindor was about to use downright Slytherin tactics to get what he wants. And Albus Potter wanted nothing else but Scorpius Malfoy in his control.

***

Albus arrived early and found a distant and solitary corner in the library where we would execute his now reworked plans.

He was just scribbling some annotations on his Potions book, when Scorpius appeared in front of him, dressed impeccably in a tight, black cashmere shirt; paired with cargo pants that clung low on his hips, and stylish flip-flops. The wickedly deviant cogs in Al's brain began to turn.

"Hello, Albus…" Scorpius greeted amiably, as he sat down across from Al.

"Hey, Scorpius." Al smiled. _Gods, but he is so damn sexy!_ Al thought to himself.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late. Took me a while to prepare for our study session. Been waiting long?"

"Oh, no, not that long. It's okay. I was just marking some notes on my book."

"Right, well… I guess we better get started then."

Scorpius bent down to grab his things from under the table, and Al surveyed the blond's movements. When Scorpius sat back up, he spread out his Potions book and notepad in front of him. He looked at Al and gave him another small smile.

"So, have you read the formula and instructions beforehand, then?"

"Yes, I did. Although looking up the exact ingredients to be incorporated into this potion might take a bit of careful investigation."

"I know what you mean. Professor Lupin actually wants us to research what those ingredients are instead of waiting for him to just tell it to us in class by next week."

"But it shouldn't be that difficult, given that we know what the various potions are to brew this damn mix. We just need to know what components to add and to eliminate to create a symbiotic equilibrium."

"I already know that. It's not that easy, mind you. I had to go and talk to Professor Lupin just to give me a clue as to where to start with the research before we…"

He stiffened. The rest of Scorpius's words were drowned out the minute Al heard him mention his conversation with Lupin. He doubted that was what they were talking about, the way they were practically all over each other outside the headmaster's office.

"…and said that we should rely on ourselves, do you agree, Albus?"

Al jerked slightly and focused back on Scorpius, who was gazing at him with an expectant look.

"Yeah… Yeah, I think he's right."

"You think so…?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, we have to learn things the _hard way_ if we want to discover new things." Al placed a subtle yet erotic emphasis on the word 'hard', and didn't miss the smirk run across Scorpius's visage.

"Interesting, Albus… Well, in that case, I'll be taking the _hard_ route then, as well…"

Scorpius then pulled his Potions book towards him, and flipped the pages; tapping his pen gently on the table as he did so. Al smiled to himself, and felt confident his plan would definitely reap its sinful rewards by the end of their study date. He subtly cleared his throat and spoke to Scorpius once more.

"So, you ready to get started on our project?"

"Ready when you are, Albus…"

"Cool. Full steam ahead then…"

"Definitely…"

And so, for the next thirty minutes, they browsed their books and exchanged research notes, all the while keeping up a conversation profusely laced with hidden sexual overtones. Scorpius didn't seem to appear fazed by their interaction, but Al certainly felt that heated rush in his groin when he "accidentally" brushed hands with Scorpius as they constantly pushed their notes at each other. And then came the moment that Al had been hoping to happen since they started.

"Right, I think we need to bring up a few more references just to double-check that we have the correct list of ingredients." Scorpius said as he pushed back his chair and stood up. "I'll be right back."

And Scorpius made his way to the tall shelves in the Potions section of the library and disappeared in one of the darkened aisles.

Al smiled deviously. He checked the general area. Madam Crenshaw, the school's new and more affable librarian since Madam Pince's retirement two years ago, was currently sorting out a tall stack of library cards from her desk near the entrance. Elsewhere, there were only ten students sitting in the main part of the library, and appeared to be deeply engrossed with their work. Making sure that he was not seen, Al grabbed his Invisibility Cloak stashed in his bag and draped it all over himself. He took out his wand from the front side pocket of his hoodie, and silently walked towards the aisles where Scorpius was conveniently shielded from view.

But Al had to make sure his plan would go without a hitch. So, he secretly cast the _Muffliato_ spell on everyone for good measure. Then, he placed Confusion and Silencing Charms by the bounds of the Potions section to prevent anyone from coming in and catching, as well as hearing, what he was about to do to Scorpius. And as he prowled the aisles, he found Malfoy gazing up at the top section of books by the far end of the bookshelf; his hand outstretched, running over the stiff and dusty spines to check their titles.

Even in this murky section of the library, Al noticed that a faint glow seemed to emanate from Scorpius; his unblemished skin and Veela-like hair giving him an otherworldly feel. Al could not wait to get his hands all over him.

Approaching his prey slowly, Al inched closer until he was directly behind Scorpius. The aisle thankfully wasn't too narrow, and just gave Al enough space to move behind him without being detected. He counted some few odd seconds before slipping off his cloak, and tucking it in his hoodie pocket. Scorpius still hadn't sensed his presence, and Al pounced before he could let the opportunity he'd been waiting for most of his sexually frustrated life slip from his grasp…

As Scorpius stilled his extended hand on a particular textbook, Al reached out and covered it with his own; pressing his body closer to Scorpius.

"Hello, Scorpius… What's taking you so long…?" Al breathed seductively in his ear.

Scorpius made to turn around, but Al firmly held him in place.

"Albus…? W-what do you think you are doing…?" Al gently laughed at Scorpius's genuine tone of surprise, and ignored the question.

"I've been waiting quite a while for you to come back…" He shifted his mouth to whisper in Scorpius's other ear, still trapping the other boy in his dangerously close proximity. "Is that the book you were looking for, Scorpius…?"

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably and tried to wiggle free, but Al would not allow him to escape. "_N-no…!_ A-Albus, please… I need to—!"

"I believe I wanted you to call me _Al…!_"

And with all the strength he could muster, Al forcibly turned Scorpius around and he wasted no time capturing the gorgeous blond's lips in a scorching kiss.

Al believed he had died and entered a place more magnificent than heaven. Nothing compared to the sinfully exquisite taste of Scorpius. _Nothing_. He could feel Malfoy's hands trying to push him away; his mouth resisting Al's hungry one wanting to engage their tongues in a fierce battle. But Al was brutal and unrelenting, as he pushed both of them to the rough, stone wall and continued his unforgiving assault on the boy he so longed to have in his wildest fantasies…

As suddenly as Al had forced himself upon his most cherished obsession, Scorpius began to mold himself against Al's already aroused body, opened his mouth, and accepted Al's un-consented dominance upon himself.

And at that moment, Al knew that the ice was finally starting to melt.

But he wasn't that naïve to believe Scorpius would fully thaw out just like that. No, Al wanted to further torment the handsome blond boy; to let him feel how he had felt for all these years yearning for something he could not have. Al wanted to tease, seduce, and force Scorpius Malfoy to go mad with lust, until his icy façade will finally shatter and allow himself to burn in the searing fires of uninhibited passion that only Al would be able to provide and sustain.

Albus felt Scorpius's hands roam desperately all over him, as if fearing he would disappear. In response, Al deepened the kiss, but now devoured him gently; loosening his hold on him, and felt Scorpius respond more positively to this approach.

At once, Al broke free from the invigorating sweetness of Scorpius's mouth and began to devour that patch of milky skin by his neck. The instant Al's rebel tongue made contact with Scorpius's stretched neck, the blond released a titillating moan of pleasure; coaxing Al into making Scorpius repeat such an erotic sound.

The torture seemed to go on forever, as Scorpius felt his knees beginning to buckle under the intense weakness brought by Al's unbidden machinations. Al's reflexes reacted quickly, and pushed Scorpius up against the wall once more; making the blond man gasp in surprise.

And when Al brazenly ground his tremendously aroused groin onto Scorpius, he knew he found his cue to end the sexual torment for now.

He immediately stepped away from Scorpius, who was now panting in apparent exhaustion, glasses askew; his pale skin displaying an incriminating flush of red. Al leaned closer, and gently caressed Scorpius's warm face; gazing into those gray eyes brewing up a storm. He then whispered into his ear.

"I have to go…"

"_W-what?!_" Scorpius sputtered, his mind still clouded in desire.

"It's getting late, Scorpius… I'll see you in class this Monday. Good night…"

Al licked the sensitive earlobe, and Scorpius instantly gasped and shuddered. He walked backwards away from the young blond, before turning around and made his way out of the dim library aisle; leaving a very confused-looking Scorpius Malfoy breathing heavily, and with a telling hardness straining against his cargo pants that bore a sizable wet patch by the crotch…


	8. Part 07 : I Love What's Not Allowed

Chapter Seven

"_No virgin me! For I have sinned  
I sold my soul for sex and gin  
Go call a priest; all meek and mild  
And tell him, "Mary – no more a child!"  
It's raining stones, it's raining bile  
From the luxury of your denial  
So I don't deny; I don't make do  
I'll press alarms; place bets on truth!_

_I'm so up and down  
And I love what's not allowed  
I was lost, now I see  
And now I'm growing old disgracefully…_"

- Chumbawamba, "Mary Mary [Stigmatic Mix]"

While the other girls in her dorm room usually committed themselves to the library during Sundays, Rose Weasley preferred to spend her time catching up on her non-academic reading. It was an inherent habit that she got from her bookworm mother, and Rose didn't complain in the slightest. What her mum did not know, however, was that Rose secretly loved to read extremely graphic and hardcore erotica.

Having discovered the wonders of this fascinating branch of pornography during her fifth year, Rose started to amass an impressive collection of erotica novels and various other books on the subject for her personal pleasure. Only a few of her most trusted friends knew about her avid obsession, and would sometimes approach Rose for some juicy tips in her novels that they wanted to try out to which she would only be too glad to be of service. However, word began to spread at school, and soon, other students began to follow suit. The rest was history.

Since then, Rose has had a cult underground following as Hogwarts' resident sex guru – a status firmly cemented by the middle of her sixth year. She wasn't a virgin; that much can be said, but no, she didn't sleep around and acted all promiscuous. That position was held by her other dearly loved cousin, Lily Luna Potter, who was her top disciple and therefore, was the one who consistently spread the knowledge that she learned the infinite tricks of the carnal trade from the seemingly innocent and virginal Rose Weasley.

Students at Hogwarts may be vicious with spreading gossip and malicious stories with each other, but when it came to the kids of the famous war heroes of years past, they shut their mouths because they commanded respect; not out of fear, but of well-earned admiration for their sociable nature, sexual or otherwise. But Rose wasn't the type to act all haughty and proud just because she held a prestigious position at school other than being Head Girl. She gladly offered her wisdom to anyone who sought the finer points of eroticism, if one asked her properly, of course. And that was when Rose had stumbled upon her latest, and probably significant, carnal mission to date when Albus Potter approached her that Sunday morning.

The bright rays of sunshine filtered through the large glass windows of the seventh-year Ravenclaw girls' dormitory, and illuminated the pages of Rose's well-thumbed copy of _The Emotional Impossibility of Love in the Hearts of Sadists and Masochists _by her favorite erotica author, Lady X. She was dressed casually in a tiny spaghetti top and Daisy Duke-style cotton shorts, as she lay on her bed, propped up on a mountain of pillows; savoring the words flowing through the pages. With one hand, Rose licked her fingers and held the book in the other, as she guided her moistened digits underneath her shorts and languidly stroked her already tender and wet pussy; her clitoris deeply aroused with the physical stimulus of her hand and the explicit visuals Rose formed in her mind while she read the novel.

She had just gotten to the good part where the female protagonist was being stuffed with monstrous cocks on her three main orifices, and Rose was this close to cumming, when the door to the room burst open without warning and saw the face of her cousin Al standing there in shock.

"What the _fuck_, Al?!" Rose screamed as she jerked her hand away from her cunt; mad pissed that she got distracted from her personal time. "Don't you have any fucking _manners_?! You ball your hand into a fist, and with enough force, strike the door several times to make a sound we call _knocking_! _Shit_!"

Al just smirked in response, and slowly made his way to Rose's bed. "Oh, I'm sorry… Did I interrupt something _important?_"

"Fuck you, Potter. You know I spend Sunday mornings catching up on my reading." Rose snapped back, but moved aside to make room for Al.

"Awww… Well, then, I'm sorry." Al said ruefully. "Here, let me kiss and make it all better…"

He cradled his Rose's face with one hand, pressed his lips against his cousin's smooth cheek, and rested his head against her shoulder. Then, the two teens shared a laugh at the mortifying moment that transpired.

"Feel better now?"

Rose sighed. "Just barely, you stupid twat. You would do well to remember that girls like me need to vent once in a while without interruptions." She shifted and turned to face her handsome cousin. "You _better_ have a good reason for killing my orgasm, Al, or I'd personally castrate you."

Al just smiled and fluttered his lashes at Rose, who couldn't resist such a ploy like that. "No! Not with the lashes, Al! It won't work this time…!" She covered her eyes with her hands, and Al just laughed as he reached out and pried them apart.

"Okay, seriously, Rose… I came here because I need your help with something."

"If it's about our practical exam at Transfiguration tomorrow, you can forget about it. Top ten student, remember? Deal with it on your own."

"No, not that. I meant with your _other_ knowledge…"

Rose immediately fixed a long, curious, and appraising gaze at Al, before speaking again.

"Right… And what exactly does this entail, that you need my _other_ knowledge…?"

Her cousin simply smiled in a mischievous manner, before delving into the details of his secret scheme; to which Rose felt her clitoris perk up in delight once more when she slowly heard Al's best laid plans for Scorpius Malfoy…

***

Lunchtime came, and most of the student body flocked to the Great Hall to satisfy their hunger.

Lily Potter, however, had a different kind of hunger, and was currently screaming wantonly in her dorm room as a sweaty and muscular body thrusted wildly in and out of her perpetually tight pussy, which gained her much notoriety even after she lost her virginity during the end of her fourth year. She was outrageously licentious, yes. But she also had a very high standard when it came to choosing people to be her fuck buddies. It was then long established within Hogwarts that if Lily Luna Potter hadn't fucked you yet, you weren't considered good enough to be fucked by anyone else.

And today, in the stifling heat of rush hour, Lily knew she chose well with her selection. The boy grunted and moaned and uttered extremely dirty talk, which drove the youngest Potter heiress mad with lust.

"Yes, that's right… Take it, you filthy slut! _Non lei l'ama duro e rude, fa lei…?_" He was enjoying the feel of the young girl's tightness, and continued his fierce pumping.

"Oh, yes…! _YES_! Don't stop, you _fucking hot_ Italian stud!" Lily bellowed like a banshee, digging her sharp talons on the young man's back. "Oh, God…! Ahhh…! Ooh, yes…! Right _there_!"

"Yes, that's right… Give it to the bitch… Make her beg for it like the _whore_ she is…" A second person purred out. It was a girl, and she was currently enjoying the _ménage a trois_, as she squeezed and suckled on Lily's vivacious breasts hanging above her face. "Mmmm… You taste so _fucking good_, Lil…"

The other girl flicked her tongue around the hardened nipples, then Lily went down and captured the girl's mouth for a sloppy but enthusiastic kiss; effectively driving the boy inside Lily to push even harder and faster with the hot girl-on-girl action unfolding before him.

The threesome were nearly close, and the young man forcibly pulled Lily's waterfall of flaming ruby hair; arching her back and making Lily screech louder, as the girl beneath her pinched and bit her sensitive nipples in earnest, adding to her heightened sexual bliss.

That is, until the sound of a hard banging against the door momentarily snapped Lily out of her sex-crazed haze, and her two partners look to the door with irritation.

"_Go away, you stupid fucker! I'm busy!_" Lily yelled, more on feeling the huge cock ripping her pussy apart and a wet mouth on her bosom, than to the stranger trying to open the door.

However, her warnings went unheeded as the door was blasted off its hinges, and there stood her older brother Albus Potter by the threshold; wand in hand, and looking pleased with himself, and not the least bit surprised to see his younger sister indulge in another one of her sordid activities.

"What the—?! _Albus_?! _Prendere il di fottere fuori di qui, il bellimbusto! Merda!_" The Italian boy shouted as he rapidly pulled himself out of Lily's swollen cunt, while the other girl hastily covered the three of them with the sheets already saturated with sweat.

Al shook his head and just stepped over the smashed wooden door; pointing his wand at it and repaired it back to its proper state. As he did so, the three people behind him hastily murmured spells under their breath. When Al turned back to the bed, Lily was still glaring furiously at him while the boy and the girl were already clothed, although still looking pretty disheveled. Al wrinkled his nose at the smell of the room.

"Ah, the smell of sex. Never fails to stimulate me." Al raised an amused brow at his male friend. "Nice to see you, too, Raphael… I'm sorry to cut your playtime short with my dear sister, but I need to have a word with her, if you don't mind."

Raphael Monticello smiled but sent Al the finger, and gruffly muttered in his sexy Italian brogue, "Fuck you, Al. Very nice timing you have, _asino foro_…"

He then fixed the fly of his pants and cast more Cleaning Charms on himself; the other girl doing the same. Al turned his attention to her, and only just remembered her as Lily's classmate from Ravenclaw.

"And Georgina Boot! What a nice surprise…! This your first threesome?" Al asked without being insulting.

"Not a word, Potter!" Georgina hissed, as she made a few more flourishes of her wand on her clothes and hurriedly scampered out of the room.

Raphael made to pass by Al, but Al stopped him, and genially reached out to firmly pat his cheek. "Oh, Raphael… Don't worry, you're still a good friend in my eyes… I'll see you around, okay?"

The good-looking Italian smirked but patted Al in the back. Raphael glanced back at Lily, winked at her, and then exited Lily's dorm room. Al bolted the door and cast the usual privacy spells before turning back and proceeded to sit beside his sister, who still hadn't bothered to dress up; a murderous expression on her lovely face.

"I will _kill you_ in your sleep, Al." Lily growled dangerously. "Thanks to you, that was the first time an orgasm escaped from my reach. Bastard…"

"Oh, get real, Lils! You always come all the time?"

"I _always_ come, Al. I happen to enjoy sex very much."

Al put a brotherly arm around Lily, and smiled at her. "Well, then… I'm truly sorry for breaking your perfect record, Lil. Forgive me?"

Lily gathered the blankets around her lithe and svelte body; a figure that most everyone over fifth year were quite familiar with. She softened her expression and tightly hugged her brother.

"Oh, _Al_… You know I could never stay mad at you, even if you storm in and interrupt my favorite pastime…" She nuzzled her face against Al's neck, slowly trailing her mouth upwards until she reached the corner of her older brother's mouth. She then poked her tongue out to lick it.

Al laughed and gently held off his sister. "Whoa, there, Lils…! Gay, remember? Plus, I'm not a substitute for James, okay? You'll have to wait for Christmas break if you want _that_ again…"

Lily giggled unashamedly and teasingly swatted Al's arm. "Hmph…! Spoilsport." She grabbed the sheets to scantily cover up her naked form as she stood up to approach her dresser.

"I certainly can't pass the time that long, but I guess good things will come to those who wait." Lily looked in the mirror as she sat down and tied up her post-shag curtain of inherited, trademark Weasley hair in a loose chignon; simultaneously peering at her brother now lounging by the bed. "Right. I believe I heard you say you wanted a word with me. So, out with it." Lily turned around in her _chaise lounge_ to properly face Al.

Al smiled impishly, and beckoned Lily back to the bed with the come-hither fingers. Lily shook her shoulders giddily and skipped towards her bed and flounced on top of her brother. Then, Al spoke; locking his gaze with his sister's gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"I need your help with my plans to have my way with Scorpius Malfoy…"

Lily snorted. "Is that so? Well, good luck with that. And what do I get in exchange for my services?"

Albus flipped Lily over, and she was pinned underneath him.

"Ooh, Albus…! I thought you were hopelessly bent? Changed your mind then?"

"You wish. But just shut up and listen to me. I need your help to get Scorpius Malfoy…" He leaned in closer to his sister's eager face. "…and I'll give you the two things you've desperately wanted for a long time, but I've expressly forbidden you to touch."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Al put his mouth next to her ear and whispered the names, and Lily instantly stiffened in excitement. When Al raised his head back up, he was that Lily wore a look of pure covetousness on her face. Al beamed to himself. His sister was so easy to influence in doing favors for Al with the promise of fanning her nymphomaniac flames.

"So… will you help me in exchange for the benefits I'll give you?"

"I'm listening, Albus…"

And so, Al took his time explaining in detail what Lily was about to do for him. After a few minutes, both siblings fell silent; Al still lying on top of his sister.

"So, do you think you can do it?"

"Of _course_, I can. Absolutely nothing to it." Lily remarked confidently, as she pushed Al off her and made her way back to stand in front the dresser; this time, not bothering to cover her mouth-watering nakedness with her bed sheets.

"I wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing, Al… Let the games begin, then…!"

And the two siblings shared a cruel streak of a smile as they looked at each other in the mirror.

***

It was just a mere few hours after lunch had ended, when Al returned back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was full of his house mates, who cheerfully greeted his arrival, but saw no trace of Jeremy and Cindy.

He walked up to his dorm room, and found the two listening to Wizarding house music on Jeremy's portable wireless; with Jeremy sketching and doodling on his artist's pad, and Cindy browsing the latest issue of her monthly subscription to _Wizarding Vogue._ The pair looked up and smiled at Al, who sauntered over to them.

"So? How'd everything go?"

"Everything's good to go."

Albus said nothing more, as the smugly satisfied looks on Cindy and Jeremy's faces was enough for him to move forward with his plans to defrost the Ice Prince of Slytherin…


	9. Part 08 : You Ain't Got It Like Me!

Chapter Eight

"_When I walk up in the piece  
I ain't gotta even speak  
I'm a bad mama jamma  
Goddammit motherfucker, you ain't got it like me!  
How you studyin' these ho's?  
Need to talk, what you know?  
And stop talking 'bout who I'm lickin' and stickin'  
You just mad it ain't yours!"_

- Missy Elliott + Ludacris, "Gossip Folks"

Gossip was rife come Monday when the subject of the ferocious school grapevine was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

The minute he showed up for breakfast, closely guarded by a menacing-looking Massimo and Verity; there was no mistaking the huge, violently red bruise on his pale neck when his Slytherin housemates caught a glimpse of him hurrying to sit by the farthest end of the dining table, a blankly stoic expression plastered upon his face.

At once, word traveled to the other House tables about the scandalous mark on Malfoy's neck. Many students didn't believe the rumors at first, but when they applied Telescopic Eyesight Charms to sneak a closer look at Malfoy, they indeed saw the angry hickey branded upon the Slytherin Ice Prince's neck; confirming the issue that Malfoy had in some way allowed someone to lay a hand on him, and somehow mark his neck.

Almost immediately, the air inside the hall was charged with an electric buzz as whispers broke out in a spreading ripple amongst the Hogwarts students. They were unanimously surprised to find that Scorpius Malfoy had engaged in something even remotely sexual, and with incriminating evidence to boot. Did the Ice Prince of Hogwarts _actually let someone_ turn on the heat for him? _When and where_ did this intriguing _scandal_ happen? And _who was the lucky person_ to have done the seemingly impossible and _touched the untouchable_? The students discussed at length upon the mystery of the identity of the person who made the now infamous hickey on Malfoy's neck, and as such, spawned various unconfirmed suspects coming from all four Houses.

Some even wondered why Malfoy didn't bother to cast a Glamour Charm on the telltale love bite so as to protect his privacy. But seeing as he had a generally antisocial reputation, they supposed he wouldn't be affected that much by the outrageous stories and such. The students also weren't inclined to provoke Malfoy to his face, lest they face the ire of his equally cold comrades; trying with all their might to shield their best friend from view, while shooting people death glares that made them think twice to look back in their direction.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Albus, Cindy, and Jeremy were unusually silent; concentrating on their breakfast while giving each other knowing looks through their eyes, while the rest of their friends and schoolmates around them continued to speculate the curious situation regarding Scorpius Malfoy…

***

"…which, when stirred counterclockwise seven times every seven minutes, the potion will immediately begin to establish the final signs that it is suitable for use."

The Potions master turned to face his seventh year class as he finished scribbling out equations and diagrams on the board, and tossed the piece of chalk on the desk. Professor Lupin made his usual rounds between the desks, and Al appeared to look busy with writing the lecture notes on his note pad.

"Did everyone get that? Or are there any questions?"

A few students raised their hands, and Professor Lupin picked them out in order.

"Yes, Ms. Pivovarova?"

Anja Pivovarova, one of Al's pleasant female classmates in Gryffindor, checked her notes before asking in her velvety Russian accent. "Sir, it says here in one of the footnotes that while stirring the potion, a sliver stirring rod must be used. Wouldn't that negatively react to the potion, especially with a high content of mermaid scales?"

Lupin smiled, and gave her a genial smile. "Yes, that is a wise observation, Ms. Pivovarova. But that is precisely why during the stirring intervals, we must add finely grated bezoar stones to abate the negative reaction. Keep in mind that a sliver stirring rod is preferably used for extremely advanced potions, as it combines the components well together. However, not all ingredients agree with the binding properties of the said metal, which is why there is always a diffusing element to prevent the potion from being toxic."

He smiled and his hair which grew out into short dreadlocks and turned into a loud shade of orange. Anja giggled and thanked Professor Lupin for the clarification, and wrote down the information on her notebook. Lupin pointed to another student, whom Al saw was Brett Hammond, a Hufflepuff, and one of the openly bisexual males in school.

"Yes, Mr. Hammond?"

"Sir, according to the handouts you gave us last week, this particular potion must be brewed under the specific conditions stated, and if I'm not mistaken, according to the music of choice by the maker while he brews the potion." Brett flipped a page of his notebook, and then looked back up to Lupin. "Professor, how exactly can we make sure the potion turns out right, when we can all agree that each person has different tastes in music, and considering that the whole class will be making this in pairs?"

Lupin let out a pleasant chuckle. He then converted his hair into a finely braided labyrinth of cornrows, and dyed it to a fluorescent shocking pink. Normally, Al always found this habit of constantly changing looks while Teddy answered questions from his students to be quite amusing. However, he controlled himself not to be attracted to it, for he cannot deny that Teddy's metamorph antics in class was also a bit flirtatious. He shook his head and jotted down Teddy's response to Brett's question.

"Interesting deduction, Mr. Hammond. While _J'Adore L'École_ does indeed have to be created with the maker's personal preferences of music playing during the entire duration of the brewing process, you of course will wonder how you and your partner will come to a solution to this problem." Teddy returned to his desk, and leaned casually against it. "That is where your teamwork comes into play. Because this is a mostly mood-based potion, it therefore requires both of your emotions as you make it. When the two of you come into a compromise as to what genre of music you both feel is beneficial to both parties, then the potion overrides the particular procedure, and becomes a perfectly stable and feasible mixture. Does that sort out your query, Mr. Hammond?"

"Yes, Professor. Thanks for the explanation!"

Lupin winked at him, but still added, "We all have varying preferences, and it's important that we acknowledge these differences and respect them; not force people to like what we like." He resumed winding his way around the students' desks. "This principle is also the key to making a very good potion. You should be able to discern and appreciate the individual components that go into what you are creating, much like listening to diverse genres of music…"

Lupin walked over to the right side of the room, where he picked up a strange looking contraption from the mishmash of interesting items lining the walls. It looked to be a small square slab of flat marble, except that there was a big and round convex prominence in the middle of the marble slab, with hundreds of evenly spaced tiny holes perforating the surface of the protrusion.

He carried this unusual contraption and placed it upon his desk; the students all had inquisitive expressions at seeing the weird device. Then, Professor Lupin opened one of his drawers and extracted a bulging leather pouch. He turned to face his Potions class again, a smile gracing his handsome features as he clutched the leather bag in his hand.

"Ms. Tominaga!" Lupin said suddenly, and Cindy sat up straight to face her teacher. "What would you say your favorite choices of music are? For the purposes of expounding the hypothesis we're discussing, of course…"

Cindy cocked her head to the side and clasped her hands together, as if choosing her selection carefully. "Um, well… Generally, I like all sorts of music, Professor, but I usually lean towards old-school Muggle records during 2000 onwards."

"Ah, very interesting, Ms. Tominaga… And what about you, Ms. Parkinson?"

Al casually glanced over to the area where the Ice Squad sat together. Scorpius looked apathetic to the discussion at hand; ostensibly lost in his own thoughts, as Verity squared her shoulders assuredly and leaned forward on her desk. "I believe it would have to be classical music, Sir. While I do enjoy current musical trends, I prefer to listen to Beethoven or Tchaikovsky when I'm alone studying or otherwise."

"Thank you, Ms. Parkinson for sharing that to us. And now, let's hear how two disparate soundscapes stack up to each other in regards to our lecture…!"

Lupin then reached inside the leather satchel and took out a bunch of odd and glowing objects and showed them to the class, which they saw up close to be long, colored, and tightly-wound spiral springs. The Potions master then examined them closer, and then selected two of the spring rods; one a bright yellow and the other a shiny white. Professor Lupin synchronized the insertion of these two spiraled sticks in the holes of the unknown magical appliance, opposite each other; the students carrying bemused expressions as he did so.

And the instant the unusual colored shafts were in position, they glowed even brighter and music began to play coming from the peculiar marble slab's circular projection; much like a stereo loudspeaker. What the class noted, however, was that they clearly heard the crunching sounds of industrial rock harmoniously blending with a haunting orchestral string section; effectively merging two different genres in one seamless form. And they saw their teacher grow out his hair into a wild and frizzy, Einstein-like appearance with one half of it in black and the other in white; Lupin's head bobbing gently to the sounds playing from the gadget in front of him.

The class broke out in a wave of appreciative applause and interested whispering as they peered at their eccentric professor and the magical invention; swaying their bodies in time with the music filling the room. This went on for a few minutes until Lupin pulled out the two glowing sticks from the magical apparatus, and the music instantly ceased.

Tiffany Hindmarch, a voluptuous Ravenclaw girl, sighed contentedly and fluttered her lashes at Lupin. "Oh, Professor… That was absolutely _wonderful_!"

The Potions master simply winked at her, then clapped his hands with gusto.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you will be able to determine an auditory fusion with your personal musical preferences with your lab partner's own!"

"Quite amazing, Professor!" Gryffindor Frankie Archibald exclaimed, one of Al's rather highly extroverted friends in his social circle. "So does that mean we'll be able to use that incredible thingamajig of yours?"

"Of course, Mr. Archibald." Lupin breezily remarked as he once again meandered around their desks. "You will all be utilizing the MixMaster Pro, a rather clever invention designed by a good friend of mine, and who's also a very talented Wizarding DJ from New York City." The class ooh-ed and ahh-ed in apparent amazement to this pronouncement.

Professor Lupin held up the leather bag containing the luminescent spiral-shaped rods, and addressed the enraptured class. "And these curious little things in this bag happen to be ingenious receptacles for storing recorded music. As you've just witnessed, all you have to do is pop these into the MixMaster Pro, and you'll be able to hear the music play."

"But, Professor, how will we know what type of music is in those colored sticks?" Ophelia Lexington from Hufflepuff inquired.

Vladimir Petrovsky, Raphael's best friend in Slytherin, also pressed his concerns. "And Sir, how exactly can we experiment with this music side project with only one of your players?"

Lupin waved his hands affably and grinned as his hair reworked itself into a teased apple-green mohawk. "Not to worry, class. All will be happening in due time. That was just a preview of what you will be doing. As for your concerns, I'll be handing out an extensive list of track genres and titles and their respective color codes. And I'll be contacting my friend in New York to allow me to borrow more of his music players for our use in this class."

This was greeted by whoops and cheers by the students, before Lupin called their attention once more.

"Yes, that's all very nice, you guys. But let's keep our main focus of the Potions project at hand here. We still need to work out a few more vital details before we start work on the actual brewing of _J'Adore L'École_ next week. Plus, it may take a few days for the MixMaster Pros and hopefully an extensive collection of SoundSticks to arrive, so you guys won't get to try out the stuff just yet."

The entire class groaned in consternation with this bit of news.

"But don't worry, class!" Professor Lupin chirped. "Trust me when I say that it'll all be worth it once we get cracking on this mad but interesting project of ours. Homework!"

The seventh years prepped their pens and quills, and speedily transcribed their professor's dictation.

"To be submitted this Friday: two parchment pages listing your favorite music genres and tracks, a detailed analysis of how various types of music can be adapted to one another, and your own postulations as to how playing tunes while making potions affects their magical properties. Don't forget: there'll be a review of basic potions tomorrow, and mind you, I might throw a pop quiz on fourth to sixth year concepts within this week, so you guys better study hard, you hear? Class dismissed!"

Everyone gathered their things and bade their Potions master goodbye; a couple of winks and flirtatious finger waves thrown at Lupin's way. Al had just finished stuffing his book in his bag, when Teddy called out to him.

"Mr. Potter. Stay behind for a moment… I want to have a quick word with you."

Teddy's voice was calm but strangely lackluster. Jeremy and Cindy shot Al alarmed looks, but Al dismissed them with a roll of his eyes; assuring them that he will be fine alone with Teddy.

Reluctantly, the two Gryffindors joined the rest of their classmates already queuing out of the dungeon classroom. Al strapped his backpack shut and turned to face Teddy with a cold and silent demeanor.

Teddy only frowned at Al's reaction as he said, "In my office now, if you may, Mr. Potter…"

Albus held his icy gaze for a few more seconds before forcing his feet to guide him to the Potion master's suite. Teddy followed Al's advancing form; his hair morphing back into its usual bristly and bright azure state as he closed the door of his office behind him.


	10. Part 09 : Devil Wouldn't Recognize You

Chapter Nine

"_It's like over and over__  
__You're pushing me right down to the floor__  
__I should just walk away__  
__Over and over, I keep on coming back for more__  
__I play into your fantasy__  
__Now that it's over__  
__You can lie to me right through your smile__  
__I've seen behind your eyes__  
__Now I'm sober, no more intoxicating my mind_

_Even the devil wouldn't recognize you, but I do…  
Even the devil wouldn't recognize you, but I do…  
Even the devil wouldn't recognize you, but I do…  
Even the devil wouldn't recognize you, but I do…  
I do, I do, I do…_"

- Madonna, "Devil Wouldn't Recognize You"

As Teddy turned around after closing the door, he found the tip of Al's wand pressed firmly upon his throat; Al's angry face hazardously near to Teddy's own.

"Don't think I won't dare to curse you if you try do make another false move on me, _Professor_…!" Al growled menacingly, and pushed his wand into Teddy's throat with added force; emphasizing that his threat was serious.

Teddy's infuriating apathy dissipated and Al saw that his former lover didn't attempt to fight back. But Al didn't take any chances.

"What do you want, _Sir_?" Albus cruelly mocked. "Come to play more of your sick head games on me? I don't _think_ so…!"

"Albus, _please_…"

Al was thrown. He thought he had imagined Teddy actually pleading, but when he saw the penitent look on his face, Al could not deny that he had actually heard right. Also, not once did Teddy ever refer to him by his proper name.

"Albus… Please, put your wand down. I just want to talk to you…"

A gentle hand brushed Al's cheek. Teddy gazed at Al imploringly with his kaleidoscopic eyes, and Al slackened his grip on his wand. He did not, however, let his guard down just yet. Al then stepped away from Teddy and made to stand near the fireplace; fixing him with a suspicious look before addressing him harshly.

"Right. I still don't trust you, Teddy. Whatever the hell you want to talk about, you better make it a good one, because I won't stand for any more of your fucking bullshit."

Teddy slumped his shoulders and sighed dejectedly, as he slowly moved to his sturdy oak desk, and deposited himself in the high-backed armchair; covering his handsome face with his hands, as his hair morphed itself into another look.

The seconds ticked by, and the two men were still submerged in an uncomfortable silence. When Teddy finally looked up to him, Al had to stifle a surprised gasp. Teddy had reverted to his normal and original human appearance. He now sported a thick but slightly wavy head of medium-length dark chocolate hair, and his eyes a lovely shade of porcelain blue.

Almost anyone who were intimately familiar or was close to Teddy knew that it was extremely rare for him to sport his natural physical appearance, and when he does, it invariably meant that he was in a somber or melancholic mood. And by the looks of Teddy's expectant but sad expression directed to the younger man, Al immediately felt a sense of guilt and dread: guilt for his earlier defensive actions, and dread for what Teddy was about to discuss with him.

"Teddy… What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry if I tried to—"

Teddy cut him off. "No, Al. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I'm so very sorry…" His voice started to prickle with emotion, and Teddy tried hard not to cry in front of Al. "I… Al, I want to apologize. For everything. I knew I hurt you badly when I—I left and… didn't write to you and all. Now, I come back without warning and I thought… Well, I don't know what I thought, really. I believed that things were still the same between us, but I guess you were right… You've changed…."

Al's discomfort turned to sympathy at the sight of the older man's seemingly heartfelt contrition; Teddy's eyes welling up with tears that refused to let go, as he bowed his head to compose himself. Albus frowned with a sense of self-culpability, and he inched closer to Teddy until he was crouching in front of him. He tentatively put a comforting arm on Teddy's back and patted softly; murmuring words of consolation.

"Hey… Teddy, it's okay… I-I'm sorry too… It's alright…"

Al ducked his head against Teddy's and they remained that way until Teddy's restrained sobs subsided and he slowly sat up straight to look at his godbrother; the hint of remorse still unmistakable in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Al… I just want you to know that I want us to have a clean slate and start over." Teddy rested his hand on Al's shoulder. "Not as… you know, but I want us to be friends again. I'll understand if you don't want to, of course. I could never force you. At least, not in the emotional sense. But know that I'll change for you… I—I don't want to lose your friendship, Al… It means so much to me more than you could ever know…"

Al did not trust himself to respond to Teddy's plea for reconciliation. At the back of his mind, Al still had residual feelings of doubt and emotional scars from the whole of sixth year when Teddy had never made contact with him. There was also the fact that there was always a catch whenever something involved Teddy; Al didn't forget that his godbrother was also a former Slytherin. He did, however, cradled the older man in his arms and continued with his soothing ministrations. They both fell into a lapse of silence one more, until Al decided he needed to break the ice.

"Hey… Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm gonna be fine, thanks…"

Teddy smiled and swiveled around to reach out and open one of the desk drawers near him. His hand fumbled around the inside of the drawer, until Al saw that Teddy took out in what looked to be a thick and shabby-looking, leather-bound journal. Teddy clutched it tightly and looked at Al.

"Listen, Al… I want you to have this. You'll know what it is after you've looked at it properly. I know it won't make up for my fucking things up with you, but… I figured it's better than nothing." He sighed and handed the diary over to Al, who graciously took it with a small smile on his lips. "And again, I'm really very sorry, Al… Please forgive me…"

And with that, a single tear managed to break free and trickled down Teddy's cheek. Al reached out and brushed it away, and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's okay… We're cool… Everything's gonna turn out fine."

Without thinking, Al closed the space between them and tried to kiss Teddy, but he found himself being gently pushed away.

"Al, don't…"

Teddy frowned slightly at him and finally stood up; Al looking at him with mingled surprise. Teddy walked over to a large cupboard and took out a bottle of Firewhiskey; pouring himself a generous measure inside a scotch glass.

"You better go, Al… You might miss your dinner." Teddy looked at Al earnestly, then turned away to sip his drink.

Al wanted to go to him and embrace Teddy, but thought better of it. He would have to talk to him another time when the dust would finally settle between them. Al stood up; his legs bristling with pins and needles from the prolonged squatting.

"We'll talk soon, yeah?"

Teddy glanced over his shoulder and gave a wan smile. "Of course… You know I'm always here. I'll see you tomorrow in class, Al…"

"Yeah… And, by the way… Thanks for…" Al gingerly held up the book in his hand, before putting it in his bag. He traipsed over to the door, and paused for a few seconds.

"Good night, Teddy…"

"Good night, Al…"

Albus pulled open the door and sealed it shut behind him; leaving Teddy to his forlorn thoughts as he made his way to the Great Hall to eat dinner, where Jeremy and Cindy were already waiting for him to arrive in one piece.

***

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Cindy said disbelievingly. "He actually _apologized_ to you?"

Al nodded for what seemed like the thousandth time after he had told them both what happened in Teddy's office after class.

Jeremy swallowed the roast chicken he was chewing before speaking to his friend. "I don't buy it, mate. And what's this about a fucking book he gave you? I mean, what the bloody hell is _that_?"

"I don't know, Jeremy…" Al mused while he dug into his Asian chicken salad, "I haven't had a chance to look through it yet. And seriously, you guys, it's not like I totally trust him yet. I'm not that stupid. I just told him we were cool, and we'll talk soon to clear out more things before I even consider forgiving him."

Both Cindy and Jeremy mulled this over for a while, before nodding and smiling in approval.

"Well, I'm glad you thought sensibly, Potter." Cindy said, as she resumed eating her sushi. "Goodness knows what would happen is you'd let your cock do the thinking for you, like you usually do."

"Funny ha-ha, Cindy." Al retorted, as Jeremy choked on his fruit punch.

Cindy superciliously raised her brow at Al. "Oh, don't deny it, Al! Your cock practically twitches at the mere thought of having your queer perverted ways with men. And one particular Slytherin man, I might add…?"

She lowered her voice at the last part, and inconspicuously jerked her head backwards; referring to Scorpius Malfoy, who was sitting morosely at his usual spot with his Ice Squad buddies, looking fiercely protective of their friend.

Jeremy leaned over and gave Al a smug look. "Face it, Al… You are one fucked-up Gryffindor head over heels with a Slytherin, who apparently, is not looking too happy about that particular mark branded on his neck."

The subject of Scorpius's hickey and the identity of the mystery person who did that to the Hogwarts' Ice Prince still hadn't died down amongst the student body, despite the fact that the said love bite had already begun to fade away.

Al looked behind him and sneaked a peek at his crush, and as he did so, he locked eyes with a startled pair of mercurial orbs; Scorpius hastily turning away and picking the food on his plate. Al simply smiled and turned his attention back to his friends.

"Well, I won't argue with you guys… You know me all too well. And it's only a matter of time before Scorpius will submit himself to me."

Al's best friends fixed him a feral grin, and resumed eating their dinner. They were about to commence to dessert when Rose sauntered over to them and plopped herself beside Albus.

"Hey, Rose." Jeremy and Cindy hailed in unison.

"Hey, guys." Rose replied, and then turned to her cousin. "Right. It wasn't easy, but I got all the good bits for you right here." She extracted a small but thick portfolio of bound parchment sheets out from her magically extended beaded purse, and handed it over to Al, who carefully packed it in his knapsack.

Rose continued to explain further about the package she handed to Al. "All the information you need is in there. Just don't try and do anything outside of those notes that I gave you, okay? You're trying to _win over_ Malfoy, not scare him away with your impulsive tactics."

Cindy snorted. "Right. I wouldn't exactly classify Al giving Malfoy an insane hickey in the library of all places to be impulsive."

"More like sneaky and boorishly Gryffindor of him to bloody well dare something like that, which we completely admire him for…!" Jeremy finished for Cindy; smiling profusely at Al, as he grabbed a plate of mini apple tarts and offered them to the group.

Rose popped one in her mouth, and went on. "Yes, well, that's all so very nice, but all I'm saying is that you, Mr. Potter, would do well to try some more refined forms of seduction that just mauling somebody up a wall and drive them insane with desire."

"This is why I have you, my dearest cousin, to help me in my carnal endeavors." Al put an arm around Rose and shook her good-naturedly. "Because without you, I am nothing."

"And what are we, chopped liver?" Cindy grumbled as she swiped a streak of whipped cream on Al's face with her finger.

"Hey!" Al exclaimed in surprise; wiping the cream off his cheek with his finger and licking it off. "Relax, Cindy. Of course I can't forget my shamelessly dependable but crazy best friends."

"Yeah, yeah… Put that in writing, will 'ya?" Jeremy quipped, as the four friends laughed frivolously as they devoured the whole plate of mini apple tarts before heading back to their respective common rooms to start their homework.

And Albus missed the searching gaze fixed upon him by Scorpius, who was still rooted in place at the Slytherin table; his dinner only half-eaten, with Massimo and Verity giving him worried looks on their beautiful faces.

***

While most of the Gryffindor common room was generally empty by the time midnight rolled around, Al, Cindy and Jeremy lounged around to inspect the leather-bound book that Teddy gave him earlier. After performing a series of spells to ensure that it wasn't booby-trapped, the trio huddled together in front of the blazing fireplace; clad only in their underwear, and took their time scanning the pages.

What they saw had them looking at it in sheer, astounded silence. Extensive and detailed accounts of more than a year of Teddy's global trekking were written in his strong and legible masculine script. Teddy's text was supplemented with a plethora of magical photographs of himself clearly enjoying his travels and newfound clique of international Muggles, witches, and wizards, as well as various other addendums scribbled by other people's handwriting; commenting on Teddy's highly adventurous and unreserved personality.

Here and there, the three Gryffs read in awe to some very exciting moments in Teddy's backpacker life as they browsed through the diary's pages: dabbling in experimental Charms work in Paris, and afterwards mastering Tantric sex and Ashtanga yoga in India; staying with a coven of attractive vampires in Rome who occasionally feasted on his blood, to exploring the lush rainforests in Brazil; spending a considerable amount of time in China and Japan to learn the more advanced art of potion making, then toured with a group of surfers in the Pacific islands to ride massive pipelines; to being a hardcore groupie and eventually inducted member for an artist's collective of Wizarding writers, dancers, photographers, models, actors, multi-disciplinary artists, poets, fashion designers, musicians, and DJ's in New York City where he frequently indulged in wild sex parties and many other scandalous activities in the lively Wizarding quarters of Manhattan.

The last few pages described the final month of his travels: how he had bumped into Professor Morningwood in Marrakech while shopping for rare spices, and ultimately being offered the post of Potions master at Hogwarts after Professor M. learned about his impressive apprenticing stint with Potions in East Asia; virtually spending a week in the Himalayas to engage in deep mediation with the Buddhist monks in an effort to cleanse himself of his personal demons, only to be slightly sidetracked by an impulsive detour to party one last time in the white sand beaches of the Philippines when some of his Wizarding friends from Australia accosted him when he had already returned to Britain just days before Hogwarts was about to begin its new school term.

And written on the very last page was a sincerely heartfelt letter of apology: to Harry and his family, to Nana Andromeda, to Victoire and to her parents, to Teddy's close circle of friends from his Hogwarts days, to his long-deceased parents, and lastly, to Al…

On the inside of the back cover lay a glued Muggle black-and-white photograph of Teddy himself, apparently taken by a photographer friend of his during his stay in New York. He was in his original human appearance, nude, and posing artfully; staring at the camera with such emotional intensity pouring through his striking blue eyes, while the light and shadows in the photo captured the perfection of Teddy's wonderfully naked form.

When the three friends had finally finished reading the journal, it was already a quarter to two in the morning. Al sighed and looked at Jeremy and Cindy, who looked at him with acquiescent expressions. And with a nonjudgmental nod of their heads, Al stood and draped the Invisibility Cloak on himself, stowed the Marauder's Map in the folds of the cloak, and dashed out of Gryffindor Tower…

***

Teddy groggily woke up to the sound of a soft but incessant knocking coming from the door of his suite. Not bothering to hide his nearly naked form with a dressing gown, he trudged to the door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm _coming_!"

And as he swung open the heavy wooden door, there stood Albus in his underwear, with an expressively open look upon his ruggedly handsome face. Teddy furrowed his brows at him.

"Al? It's two A.M., what's wrong…?"

"I forgive you…"

And Al launched himself upon a surprised but extremely elated Teddy Lupin as the two men passionately battled tongues and the door magically bolted itself shut behind them…


	11. Part 10 : Sleeps With Butterflies

Chapter Ten

"_Airplanes take you away again  
Are you flying above where we live?  
Then I look up; a glare in my eyes  
Are you having regrets about last night?  
I'm not, but I like rivers that rush in  
So then I dove in  
Is there trouble ahead for you, the acrobat?  
I won't push you, unless you have a net"_

- Tori Amos, "Sleeps With Butterflies"

"I better go… It's almost dawn." Al murmured as he lay in Teddy's sumptuous bed, spooning against the sexually sated metamorph.

Teddy wrapped an arm around Al and trailed butterfly kisses all over his shoulder. "Yeah. You don't want Jeremy and Cindy to worry about you."

Albus turned around to face Teddy and caressed his face. "Don't worry about them; they know. And for the record, they won't tell a soul…"

"Well, I guess I'm grateful for that, then…" Teddy smiled; running his hand up and down Al's side. "And also… Thank you. For giving us a clean slate, I mean. But… I know I could never be Scorpius for you, and I totally accept that. I just want you to be happy, Al. And if you're really set on chasing that delicious Slytherin of yours, then… I'm always here to help you out."

In his mind, Al's gears turned once more with Teddy's last few statements. However, this was neither the time nor place to further discuss another addition to his plans for Scorpius. Al merely smiled back and gave Teddy a gentle but lingering French kiss before rising up and out of the bed; grabbing his Invisibility Cloak lying haphazardly on the cool stone floor beside the four-poster bed.

"We'll talk later after class, yeah?" Al said as he adorned the cloak.

"Sure, no problem…" Teddy replied as he sat up and looked at Al adoringly.

"Cool."

And Albus pulled the hood over his head, leaned forward to kiss his godbrother one more time, and then silently made his way back to Gryffindor Tower without a hitch; save for the portrait of the Fat Lady whom Al bribed to silence by allowing her to take a peek at his well-endowed Potter manhood.

***

Breakfast that day was a usual affair of routine owl post, last-minute copying of homework, to the standard fare of the latest word on the Hogwarts grapevine.

Al had briefed Cindy and Jeremy about the impromptu tryst with Teddy the minute they went down for breakfast, and he half-expected them to berate him for breaking the ethical boundaries of student-teacher relationships at school. Instead, he was relieved when his two friends simply smiled and flung a playful arm around him as they entered the Great Hall.

Settling down to a hearty meal of fried rice and poached eggs, he took out Rose's portfolio from his backpack and immediately immersed himself with the first few contents.

He had just finished up the first chapter, when he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind.

"Lily! Hey!"

Albus turned around to face his sister and smirked at her appearance. He had to hand it to Lily, who really pushed the limits with the prescribed school uniform.

Underneath her black outer robe, Lily cut her knee-length green-and-silver plaid skirt into a skimpy miniskirt. On her feet were stiletto-heeled maryjanes, with tight cream leggings that contoured her shapely legs. She had tied the bottom half of her white blouse to show off her toned stomach and pierced navel. The top few buttons were left open to expose an obscene amount of cleavage and a peek of her lacy black bra, while the Slytherin tie was casually tied loose around her neck. It was no wonder many students at school wanted to be in bed with her.

Lily tossed her flaming red hair around her shoulders, sat down beside her brother, and grinned excitedly.

"She was a right bitch to crack, but I did it, Al!"

Jeremy and Cindy perked up at her announcement as Al beamed at Lily with impressed approval.

"Wow…! I gotta hand it to you, Lils… I never thought you could actually do it, but… Wow!" Albus stared at his sister with awe, while she sent him a didn't-I-say-I-could-do-it-and-always-succeed? look. "So, what did you manage to find out?"

The Gryffindor trio leaned in closer, while Lily gloatingly smiled as if she was divulging the secret to world peace. "Well… Aside from the fact that her pussy tasted like _heaven_, she kinda has this quirk where she lets things slip out of her tongue while I was enjoying her cunt…"

She stalled for a few moments, apparently reminiscing on that particular moment, before the trio prodded, "_And?!_"

"And…! I found that Scorpius Malfoy likes to spend time in the Prefect's bathroom during Wednesday nights, plus the fact that he was completely over the moon with that fabulous hickey you gave him, but still righteously confused as hell with you, my dear brother…"

Lily winked as her brother stared ahead into space; digesting this appealing bit of information. Cindy, however, pumped Lily for more juicy details.

"Excellent… But what about the _other_ guy?"

Lily exhaled crossly and propped her elbows on the table, with an irritated look on her pretty face. "He's a much tougher block of ice than I expected. I did the whole dropping-books-and-flashing-my-knickers routine while I crossed paths with him outside the library, and he didn't even bat an eyelash! It probably might take a while for me to regroup and devise another way of getting to him, but for now, I have one-third of the Ice Squad eating out of the palm of my deviant hands…"

Al kissed Lily on the cheek. "Good job, Lils. I knew I could count on you…"

"Do it again…!" Lily goaded, fluttering her lashes at Al.

"Right. Don't push your luck, Lils." Al guffawed as he turned back to his breakfast. "Okay, just keep me updated on any more useful updates. Now, run along and go flirt your sexy little arse off…" He genially shooed his sister away, and resumed reading the portfolio and stuffing his mouth with eggs.

Lily just huffed and smiled; as she ruffled her brother's hair, and stood up to leave. She gave a coquettish wave to Jeremy and Cindy, before sashaying back to the Slytherin table; a sundry mix of crude wolf-whistles, catcalls, feisty compliments, backbites, and several ogling leers straggling behind her as she passed.

***

Potions class was now a pleasant experience for Albus now that he had patched things up with Teddy. He participated more in discussions and sent Lupin platonically fond looks every once in a while, to the amusement of Jeremy and Cindy.

After a lecture on cauldron selection and temperature control, plus a lengthy quiz on the beneficial properties of various ingredients, the seventh years were dismissed for the day sans homework. Al dawdled behind to finally include Teddy in his plans to claim Scorpius Malfoy.

Teddy was rifling through their quizzes by his desk, as Al approached him.

"Hey, Al… Good lesson today, don't you think?"

"Yes, it was. Hey Teddy, I want to talk to you about something, if you don't mind."

"Um, sure…! What do you want to talk about?"

"I think we need to discuss this in your office…"

Teddy cocked his head curiously at Al as his turquoise hair turned into a bright blood-red.

"Lead the way, Al…"

And the two of them went inside the Potions master's suite; locking the door, and Al filling Teddy in on his plot, effectively making him the latest recruit to help him defrost the Ice Prince of Hogwarts…


	12. Part 11 : Et Tu Diabolique Ou Divin?

Chapter Eleven

"_The principles of lust… Are easy to understand…  
Do what you feel… Feel until the end…  
The principles of lust… Are burnt in your mind…  
Do what you want… Do it, until you find love…_"

- Enigma, "The Principles Of Lust"

The next day passed by in a blur for Al, for he could only think of only one thing: confronting Malfoy in the Prefect's bathroom that night.

Though he wanted to eat his dinner quickly, Al took his time to mentally recap the inaugural phase of his seduction with Scorpius. He leisurely relished his meal of Peking duck and steamed baby vegetables, capped off with a tantalizing dessert of strawberries and cream. With the information Lily provided him the other day; Al had confided to his best friends that he would be initiating his plots immediately.

Throughout dinner and all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, Jeremy and Cindy were completely excited of Al's plans being in motion, and bombarded him with a colorful pep talk and reminders to report back with the usual nasty unfiltered details.

After dressing in comfortable jeans, a shirt, and flip-flops, Al tucked his wand and Marauder's Map in his pants while he donned the Invisibility Cloak, and departed Gryffindor Tower; heading to the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor.

By the time Albus arrived at his destination, it was still very early; a mere hour after dinner was over. But he wasn't impatient. He needed time to make this work. Surveying the room, it was as he had remembered it when he went exploring with his friends during his second year: a large room with a high ceiling, an enormous stained-glass window of a beautiful mermaid by the opposite side of the bathroom; its mosaic of colors casting a bright but soft light upon the smooth bathtub the size of a small swimming pool.

Checking his wristwatch, Al noted that it was ten minutes to eight. Plenty of time, Al thought, as he took off the cloak and unfolded the map from his pocket. He ducked into an alcove hidden in the shadows. Albus then stripped off all of his clothes, folded them carefully, and set them on the floor beside him. He draped the cloak back on, and sat down; leaning against the hard stone wall behind him. All he had to do now was to wait for Scorpius to arrive…

***

The sound of a door opening jerked Al from his sleep, and he was instantly awake and alert; footsteps gently breaking the silence of the bathroom. Making sure he was still hidden under the cloak and unseen in the alcove, Albus slowly stood up and looked at his watch. It was midnight.

And as he looked back up, Albus smiled something brilliant: Scorpius Malfoy had come.

The handsome blond looked stunning in the mellow light of the bathroom. Scorpius was clad in white silk pajama bottoms, a thin cotton shirt, and sandals. It nearly broke Al's heart to see his crush looking so forlorn, as Scorpius listlessly wandered around the room for a few moments. After his solitary stroll, Scorpius went to the other side of the pool tub and twisted a select few taps open; sending a strong barrage of crystal clear water and a myriad of scented liquids to fill up the bathtub.

This was the moment Al had been waiting for. Quietly, he cast a Silencing Charm by the door and locked it. Turning around, he had to repress a gasp of pleasure.

Scorpius was stripping in front of him.

His back was to Al, but the obsessed Potter boy could not mistake the perfectly chiseled planes of Scorpius's posterior side. Malfoy had relieved himself of his shirt and proceeded to undo the cords of his pajama bottoms. Al was rooted in place as Scorpius languidly tugged at the strings and allowed the silk garment to fall down on his feet. He was now only in his tight white underwear. _Dolce and Gabbana_, Al smirked in approval when he saw the famous Muggle designer label emblazoned on the stretched elastic band hugging the blond's sinewy hips.

Al's breathing was beginning to get shallow but rapid. Scorpius stepped out of the pile of clothes pooling by his feet and crossed the room to where the fluffy towels and bathrobes were kept. Shaking his head, Albus padded quietly away from the door and closer to the pool; his eyes never leaving Scorpius for a second.

After taking a pile of towels and a fluffy terrycloth robe, Scorpius carried them his arms and set them by the edge of the tub. The pool had filled up considerably, and the shimmering surface was awash in mountains of chunky, glistening, and colorful bubbles; the room now infused with the tempting aromatic brew of vanilla, lavender, citrus, mint, and jasmine.

Inhaling deeply, Scorpius let out a steady breath as he took off his designer underwear and was finally exposing his perfect splendor. Albus was entranced. Scorpius's cock was an inspiring tool of carnal flesh. Even in its flaccid state, it was nearly parallel to Al's own impressive manhood which he worked hard to achieve over the years. He could not wait to get his hands on it. But sadly, he was not here for that. Al knew it would come all in due time.

Scorpius sat by the edge of the tub, and dipped his legs into the luxuriously warm bubble bath; slowly easing his entire body in the water, and letting out a moan of bliss.

Albus took his time watching the gorgeous blond wade around the enormous tub, until he decided to make his move. The room was still, save for the gentle popping of the bubbles and splash of water in the frothy bath. Seeing that Scorpius was still facing away from him, Al took off the cloak, and as quietly as he could, he submerged himself in the pool; using the mounds of semi-opaque bubbles to hide him at the moment before he showed himself to his longtime crush.

Scorpius, however, did not miss the subtle rippling of the water when Albus went inside the tub, and he immediately turned around to see who was there.

"Hello…?"

Albus lurked behind the foamy walls, waiting for the right moment to surprise the beautiful Malfoy heir. Scorpius looked around apprehensively before resuming his bath; splashing the warm water on his face with his hands. And Al began his descent into the ultimate seduction.

Diving underneath the water, he swam closer to Scorpius and slowly surfaced silently; brushing the unruly mop of wet hair away from his eyes. Scorpius hadn't noticed Al, as he was still focusing his attention to his bath. Without warning, he gently wrapped his arms around him, and pressed their bodies close. Scorpius let out a loud, surprised gasp, as Al murmured soothingly in the blond's ear.

"_Shhh_… It's me. It's okay, don't panic… I'm not gonna hurt you, Scorpius."

"_A-Albus…?_"

At the sound of Al's voice, Scorpius did not attempt to struggle, but his pulse and breathing quickened with the appearance of the Gryffindor currently with him in the Prefect's bathroom.

"Hey… It's alright… I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I just want to be here with you…" Al took every single ounce of his restraint not to devour Scorpius right then and there. Rose would kill him if she knew he wasted all those hours of planning and scheming just to succumb to the maddening whims of his cock.

"Albus, _please_…" Scorpius desperately pleaded, but for what, Al did not know. The blond's head tilted back and closed his eyes. Sensing his fear, Al ran his hands gently all over Scorpius's chiseled torso; effectively calming the young man, and relaxing in Al's embrace.

"There, there… It's alright." Al cooed gently. He kept up his soothing actions to Scorpius, until he turned him around so that they could face each other.

Scorpius, though, bowed his head down, as if afraid to meet Al's eyes. Pulling the blond close, he gently grasped Malfoy's chin and propped the blond's head up to gaze into his silvery-gray pools.

"Gods, Scorpius… You're so _beautiful_…"

And with that, Albus placed the lightest, most chaste kiss upon Scorpius's soft lips, and pulled back to gaze at him once more. What he saw made him smile, as the blond boy closed his eyes and his wet lips slightly open from the unexpected gentleness of the kiss.

Fluttering his eyes open, Scorpius looked at Al; his thoughts marred with so much confusion as to the intentions of the handsome young man before him. Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but Al placed a finger on his lips; interrupting him.

"Shhh… Don't speak. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Scorpius could not say no as he gazed deeply into those emerald orbs, and nodded his consent. Having granted permission, Al set to work and began massaging Scorpius's shoulders and back; eliciting a delicious purring sound from the breathtaking blond's lips.

Albus worked on his back for a few more minutes until he scooped a handful of undulating vanilla-scented bubbles and applied it all over Malfoy's warm and slick body. Scorpius closed his eyes and enjoyed the subservient behavior of the Gryffindor, who pressed and rubbed his proudly erect cock between the crack of his arse. Feeling bold, Scorpius shyly took hold of Al's right hand and encouraged him to stroke his own demanding erection, which Al obliged in earnest; fondling the fat and turgid flesh in long, intense strokes that sent them both moaning with lustful desire.

But Al wanted it to last, so he released Scorpius before he let things go out of control; Scorpius whining in objection. Thinking of a quick distraction, Albus grabbed a handheld showerhead nearby, and rinsed off the suds from Scorpius's body. Then, he grabbed a fistful of aggressive mint bubbles and proceeded to wash the Slytherin's fine, flaxen hair. The cooling effect of the mint felt delicious and refreshing to Scorpius; leaning back against Al, as he gently teased the locks of wet hair and massaged the scalp.

Scorpius felt so light and pliant in Al's hands, that the Slytherin's entire body practically throbbed with such fierce contentment. And then Albus made Scorpius turn around to face him again; both boys searching for each other's beautiful eyes. Oh, but Scorpius would have gone to paradise when he saw the Gryffindor's face break into an adoring smile.

Albus himself felt the same way about Scorpius, as he knew that the handsome blond's smile felt like his very reason for existence. He stroked Scorpius's cheek gently, before steadying him into a leaning stance. Trusting Al, Scorpius allowed himself to be handled, until he realized Al was slowly immersing his upper body into the water; cleansing away the shampoo on his head, while Albus's amorous gaze and agile hands never leaving him for a second.

When all the soapy goodness was thoroughly washed away, Scorpius felt Al lift him back up, and both young men stared at one another with passionate conviction. Scorpius was then surprised when Al stepped back, and extended his hand; a sincerely pleading look on his classically manly face. Scorpius smiled shyly and offered his hand to Al. And so, Al guided them both out of the pool tub; thousands of water droplets running down the lengths of their perfect masculine forms.

Albus bent down and grabbed one of the towels Scorpius laid aside earlier, and then gently began to pat his infatuation dry. Scorpius quizzically looked at Al as he continued to dry him all the way down to his feet. Satisfied of his work, Al then dried himself haphazardly, and tossed the towel away.

Scorpius, unsure of what to do next, bent down his head and fidgeted slightly. Al, who found Scorpius's shyness around him quite endearing, chuckled lightly and cupped his face with his hands; tenderly bringing Scorpius's face back up to see his otherworldly grey eyes. Once both young men had their fill of staring into each other's stunning eyes, Al scurried over to the alcove where his clothes were kept, grabbed them, and went back to where Scorpius was still standing in the buff.

In silence, both men dressed themselves in each other's presence. When Al finished clothing himself, he retrieved the cloak from nearby and saw that Scorpius was also done dressing. He saw that the Slytherin smirked and amusedly raised his brow at the invaluable magical object in his arms; finally knowing how the Gryffindor had consistently sneaked up on him, and performed such sweet wickedness upon him.

Moving closer to the gorgeous blond, Al was now the one who felt tongue-tied, but quickly regained his confidence when Scorpius pierced the silence.

"Thank you, Albus… That was… very nice. Thank you."

Al could just shower Scorpius with kisses with the way he just expressed his gratitude in that timid and virginal manner of his. Instead, he just pulled the blond in his arms; drowning in those orbs of mercury.

"You're welcome, Scorpius…"

And Al softly placed a kiss on the tip of Scorpius's nose. The Malfoy heir sighed, and molded himself against Al's comforting warmth; inhaling the heady concoction of scents deeply infused on their bodies.

When they broke apart, Al took Scorpius's hand once more and led the way out of the Prefect's bathroom. Pulling out his wand, he undid the charms he cast upon the door and opened it wide. He was just about to pass through it, when he felt Scorpius firmly tug his arm. Al turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

Scorpius bit his lip and fixed his gaze upon the floor; as if fearing what he might say would scare Albus away. Al just stepped closer and gently cradled the young blond's face.

"Hey… What's wrong? You can tell me… It's okay."

"Will you be here again?"

The words came out abruptly but delivered in the softest of whispers. Al processed this inquiry and knew he had to come up with a suitable response, lest he shatter Scorpius's implied hope of seeing him again in private.

So Al smiled, caressed Scorpius's cheek, and said, "You'll know soon…"

Scorpius didn't frown nor did he smile back. But there was no mistaking the joyous twinkle in his eyes. He knew that with his vague but cryptic reply, Scorpius would build with confused anticipation at the prospect until he would bubble over in ecstacy when their next encounter would actually happen. Al must remember to send Rose on a shopping trip in the red-light district of Wizarding London soon. And possibly a surprise visit from James to Lily, as well. That tip from Lily along with the portfolio of condensed material from Rose's prized erotica collection really was a godsend to Al.

That is, until he felt something being pushed against his hand. Scorpius leaned closer and devotedly murmured against Al's lips.

"I want you to have this… Thank you, Albus Potter, and goodnight…"

And with a surprising speed, Scorpius dashed out of the Prefect's bathroom, leaving Al in a state of bemusement. Chuckling to himself, he looked down at what Scorpius gave him, and immediately felt a swooning rush coursing through his body.

Clutched in his hand was the Slytherin's white Dolce and Gabbana underwear.

Blinking furiously as if to make sure it was real, he raised the briefs closer to his face, and examined it in reverence. Acting on his perverted impulse, he pressed the soft cotton fabric against his nose and inhaled deeply. There were no words to describe how Albus Potter became addicted to the masculine scent of Scorpius Malfoy in his most natural aroma so perfectly preserved in a pair of expensive designer clothing.

Carefully folding the expensive designer briefs and stowing it in the inside pocket of his cloak, Al pointed his wand at the tub and cast a Cleaning Charm; emptying the pool and restoring it to its previously spotless state. Donning the cloak, Al stepped out of the Prefect's bathroom, and closed the door as quietly as he could.

He unfolded the map and checked the premises. The quickest route back to Gryffindor Tower was clear of Peeves, Martin Quark and his pet cat, Mata Hari – the new castle caretaker terror duo of the student's mischievous deeds since the retirement of Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris during Al's fourth year.

Albus checked his watch, and groaned at the time. It was already half past one. And as he began his stealthy ascent back to his dormitory, he mentally prepared himself for another somewhat unpleasant bit of exhibitionist display for the portrait of the Fat Lady to keep her gossipy mouth shut.


	13. Part 12 : Too Damn Late To Apologize

Chapter Twelve

"_You can't be me, I'm a rock star!  
I'm rhymin' on the top of a cop car!  
I'm a rebel, and my .44 pops far!  
It's almost over now, almost over now!  
I guess you ain't heard that we swallow guys!  
It's too damn late to apologize!  
Will you see the mantle, or will you see the sky?  
It's almost over now, almost over now!_

_You think that you don't have to ever quit?  
You think that you could get away with it?  
You think the light won't be ever lit?  
It's almost over now, almost over now…  
Something in your chest; better get it off  
There'll be no one left when we set it off  
We ain't gonna take it no more  
Since it's almost over now, almost over now…_"

- N.E.R.D., "Rock Star [Jason Nevins Remix Edit]"

It wasn't until Friday that Teddy had brought the big surprise that the seventh year N.E.W.T. Potions class were waiting on tenterhooks for.

As they all shuffled inside the classroom, the students caught sight of their Potions master having an animated chat with a striking man who exuded "cool" in that model-slash-rock-star kind of way: with his fine white mesh shirt, black leather trench coat, torn denims, and classic Doc Martens boots. Teddy noticed that his class had gathered round, and immediately greeted them jovially.

"Ah, class! So glad you're here! Today, we'll finally be starting work on the music aspect for the Potions project."

This was greeted by ecstatic whoops and cheers as the class settled down into their seats; eagerly awaiting Lupin to begin their lesson.

"But before we start, I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine. Class, this is Russell Humphrey – a very sought-after Wizarding DJ from New York." Teddy flung a casual arm around the special guest, who raised a dashing smile and saluted the students while Teddy continued with his introduction. "And Russell here personally came by to donate us his nifty music players along with his extensive library of SoundSticks!"

More gleeful shrieks and applause erupted from the students, as they eyed the stylish American with a newfound interest; Al, Jeremy, and Cindy most especially. They had previously seen photographs of the American disc jockey in the journal Teddy gave to Al, and they were awed by Russell's presence. The trio felt like they were meeting a very high-profile celebrity.

Russell Humphrey then addressed the students. "Well, I'm very honored and pleased that you're definitely excited to get your hands on my free shit." The students laughed at his unabashed remark. "In any case, I know you're gonna have a kick-ass time experimenting with mixing music. Hell, I never was any good at Potions when I was at school, but your fantastic professor here is the real awesome shit, guys and girls."

Russell allowed himself a hearty laugh, and the students mimicked him as the DJ friskily ruffled Teddy's hair which immediately transformed into lemon-tinted liberty spikes.

"Well, Mr. Humphrey here is much too kind, but I have to say that he's quite the talented musician himself."

"You got that straight, Teddy boy…!"

He clucked his tongue and winked at the class; several girls sighing and blushing at the foreigner. Then Teddy firmly clapped his hands, and the students snapped to attention.

"Right! I'm sure you're all itching to get your hands on Mr. Humphrey's free shit, so let's get to it! Thank you for having you here with us, Russell…" Teddy turned to his friend as they shook hands.

"No big, man!" Russell exclaimed. "Oh, and have fun with your cool stuff, you guys! And good luck with your project! I expect we'll be seeing each other very soon…"

And with one last smile and wink of his eye, Russell weaved his way through the desks, and left the Potions classroom. Many were eyeing each other; trying to figure out what the American meant when he said his last statement to them.

But the class put it out of their minds the minute Teddy went around and handed each student a smaller, more portable version of the MixMaster Pro, to which they elatedly examined it up close with their hands. Then, Teddy flicked his wand on two large boxes from the left side of the room; gently floating and coming to rest upon his desk.

"Okay. Now I want you all to listen carefully, because this is going to be crazy, I know." Teddy looked around the room until he was certain that he had everyone's full attention before speaking again.

"We will officially start work with your first major Potions project next week, and will continue until the week before Halloween. In between those periods, we will be brewing a few other fairly moderate to difficult potions listed on the curriculum for your N.E.W.T.'s near the end of term, so it's going to be a long and tough month ahead of you.

…_Why? Why is he doing this to me…?_

The box to my right contains randomly mixed collections of SoundSticks in leather satchels, while the one on my left are sturdy and top-quality headphones which you will plug into the portable MixMaster Pro for you to be able to pick and choose the tracks without disturbances.

…_I'm so fucking confused… He's so unpredictable…_

Inside the leather bags is a complete list of the SoundSticks' corresponding color codes, genres, and their track titles. Should the bag contain nothing that suits your taste, you are all free to swap SoundSticks with your fellow classmates, but I urge you all to utilize the wide array of genres wisely and be imaginative, artistic, and resourceful.

…_I wish I knew what is going on through his mind right now…_

Today will be all about selecting your top seven picks, since we discussed the magical properties of the number seven. So take your time in browsing the music library. On Monday, you will then meet with your respective lab partners, and with your music choices, mix and match your selections to create an auditory symbiosis which you will then use as the core playlist during the brewing of _J'Adore L'École_.

…_I don't know whether to be scared or be enthralled with him…_

So, have I made myself clear, or are there any other clarifications?"

"No, Professor…" The students chorused.

Teddy beamed and turned his hair into a complex shaved maze of jade lines. "All right then, class! Single file, if you please, and take one bag and one pair of headphones each. Then, enjoy the rest of the lesson choosing your seven-track playlist…"

Al scurried over and was the first to reach the desk. Plucking a cool pair of large and silver circumaural headphones and a fat bag of SoundSticks, he headed back to his desk and waited for Jeremy and Cindy to return with their complimentary things.

"This is so fucking _cool_!" Jeremy gushed as he tossed the leather bag on his desk, sat back down and placed his big red headphones next to his portable MixMaster Pro. "I have been _dying_ to get my hands on this awesome shit, and we actually get to keep them! Teddy is so fucking cool to have such wickedly fantastic friends who give him free stuff!"

"I _know_!" Cindy concurred thrillingly; as she opened her own leather pouch and wore her glittering gold headphones over hear ears. "You know Al, Teddy giving you that book wasn't such a bad thing after all. I mean, who knows who we'll meet next and give us more neat things like this?"

Al chuckled. "Well, that's good and all, but… Look yonder." He was looking at the other side of the room, and Jeremy and Cindy turned their heads to see what got Al's attention. The two friends just smirked in response at what they saw.

Scorpius Malfoy was deeply lost in the music he was now playing; a large pair of startling green headphones the same color as Al's eyes snugly covering his ears as he twiddled with the inserted SoundSticks on his MixMaster Pro…

***

By the time dinner rolled around, the younger students curiously peered at the seventh years; most of them eating and bobbing their heads while wearing brightly colored headphones over their ears.

Al, Jeremy, and Cindy, however, stowed their music paraphernalia back in their dorms before going down to the Great Hall; seeing as they had plenty of time over the weekend to fully tinker with their newly acquired possessions. The trio were chatting spiritedly as usual, when Lily popped by and unceremoniously deposited herself beside Al; seemingly bursting with news.

"Oh my _God_!" Lily gushed. "You guys will never _believe_ the juicy shit I'm about to tell you!"

"Is it about Scorpius?" Al quickly grilled; his face brimming with hopeful enthusiasm, while Cindy and Jeremy leaned forward on the table with equally eager faces.

"No, but—"

The three Gryffindors groaned. Al shot his sister an annoyed look.

"Didn't I _say_ you should only approach me if you have any updates on that thing I asked you to do?" Al growled frustratingly.

Lily petulantly retorted, "I do! But since you don't _want_ to know my other piece of information, then I guess I'll leave you blue-balled then!"

She made to stand, but Al grabbed her arm and pulled his sister back down.

"Okay, okay…! I'm sorry." Albus gave a one-armed hug to Lily. "I thought you were just here to talk about some trivial bullshit or something."

Lily huffed and poked her brother in the ribs. "Well, said trivial bullshit may be of great interest to the three of you…"

Cindy raised a perfectly plucked brow. "Oh, really?"

"That's according to my lovely sources, but yes, _really_…!" Lily grinned confidently.

"And this is beneficial to us _because_…?" Jeremy dubiously asked, while biting off a chunk of garlic bread.

Lily inclined closer, and the trio followed suit; the sultry Slytherin girl lowering her voice so that only Al, Cindy, and Jeremy could only hear.

"Nothing's been confirmed yet, so it's still all speculation. But it seems word has been going round the upperclassmen from sixth years above that there's going to be some sort of awesome event that will take place on Halloween…"

"What's the big deal?" Jeremy hissed in irritation. "We always have the same Halloween feast every year, and—_ouch_!"

Cindy pinched Jeremy and shushed him; shooting her friend with a dangerous expression to keep quiet.

"Thank you!" Lily smiled to Cindy before continuing with her fit of gossip. "As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, there's gonna be some sort of unknown thing happening at Halloween. Nothing dangerous, but according to my trusty insiders, the teachers are all in cahoots with this event and apparently tight-lipped about the whole situation."

"Strange…" Al murmured. "It's not like the professors to keep some sort of event like this to the students. What do you think it is, Lils?"

Lily shrugged. "I have no idea. But in any case, only a few people are in the know about this, and will most likely spread around once my informants get more specific details. Oh, yes! I almost forgot…"

"Malfoy?" Jeremy and Cindy said.

"Jeez, hold your knickers on! That'll come later." Lily replied dismissedly. "There's also this one other but confirmed rumor going round, and it concerns a _very exclusive_ after-party following the Halloween feast…"

The mention of a private party perked up the trio, and Lily raised her chin smugly. Al just smirked at his sister. He knew that Lily lived for moments like this. Aside from her extremely promiscuous ways, Lily thought of herself as a deep-penetrating agent in the Hogwarts rumor mill; the one who ultimately revealed the secret. When she saw that they were looking expectantly at her, Lily licked her lips and divulged the information.

"Well… It seems that there will be an exclusive, strictly-by-invitation only after-party during Halloween. That much is already definite from my gossip moles, but no word yet as to the location, theme, and guest list. One thing's for sure is that it's totally being kept secret from the faculty, so I can only assume this party involves something very scandalous. But I do know that it's going to be _the_ social event _du jour_ for this semester, and I also know who the mastermind behind this hot soiree is…"

"Who?" The trio curiously prodded with keenness.

"Phoenix MacNeal."

At Lily's mention of the name, Cindy gasped in surprise while Jeremy blurted out a brief but colorful string of profanity that was meant in a euphoric and favorable manner. Al only gaped at his sister disbelievingly, and only when he discerned the sure gleam in Lily's eyes that she was indeed telling the truth. Composing themselves, the foursome covertly turned their heads and spotted the subject of their private conversation.

Michelangelo "Phoenix" MacNeal was a living legend in Al's generation at Hogwarts. He was the school's reputed "bad boy" and exactly lived up to that distinction. He came from a family of nouveau riche Purebloods who prospered in Wizarding real estate just a few months after his Sorting, and therefore had the means to develop and maintain his bad boy image. But he wasn't the stereotypical rebel students like the renowned Marauders quartet, the historical Dumbledore's Army, or the infamous Weasley twins. Phoenix MacNeal went beyond the boundaries of what was considered mischievous. His constant successful attempts to outdo his outrageous pranks, stunts, and theatrics had earned him the nickname of "Phoenix" during the start of his second year.

He was widely regarded as a highly wild and social animal, and was very talked about amongst the students – whether good or bad. And while he was undeniably witty and intelligent, he simply didn't bother with worrying about his academics; instead taking up only four N.E.W.T. subjects which were Transfiguration, Charms, and the perennial bird courses that are Muggle Studies and Divination. On the main front, he kept a clean slate for the teachers, who practically ate up his smooth charisma and never caught wind of his misdeeds nor incurred a single form of punishment. Those who knew better, of course, know that it was just an act to protect his real agenda.

MacNeal's only concern was having a "fucking good time" (in his words), and this usually entails constant partying, occasional random sex, shady backdoor deals, and engaging in recreational magical drugs. Coupled with his ruggedly handsome good looks, the young man was a veritable magnet of total hedonistic indulgence: tall and muscular, bluish-black hair that fell straight to his chin, a perpetual five-o'-clock shadow together with a pearly-white smile that could make your knees weak or send you cowering in fear. Not to mention a very assorted and erotic display of piercings and magical tattoos all over his Greek god-worthy body.

Lily had it on good authority that she knew every inch of Michelangelo's body that had those desirable physical adornments. Al wasn't surprised. She had original bragging rights since MacNeal was the one who had claimed his sister's virtue. He was also every bit Lily's counterpart and competitor in the sexual arena of Hogwarts. Although Lily would never admit it to him out loud, Al and his friends knew that she considered him as the best lay she has ever had. It was no wonder to anyone that they were not destined to be together, despite the glaring detail that they were each others' top fuck buddies on their little black books. Add the fact that Phoenix was the foremost, openly bisexual male at school, and you've got yourself a massive horde of boys and girls practically clamoring for his attention.

And for every single student that severely despised Michelangelo, there were ten people within Hogwarts that either admired him or worshipped the ground he walked on. Albus, Cindy, and Jeremy fell into the former category. Phoenix was always a good close friend and a valuable asset to them during their wayward ways in their first four years at Hogwarts. The trio had always liked him, even though they oftentimes turned down his many generous offers to participate in some of his more scandalous exploits. But it looks as if this impending party of MacNeal's was the one thing they would not refuse this time around.

Of course, they couldn't forget that MacNeal was one of their own – a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor who was never out of the spotlight for a single second.

Currently, Phoenix MacNeal was seated just a few yards away to their left, and flanked by his usual two flavors of the month: Calvin Marcushiro from Ravenclaw and Françoise Montreux from Slytherin; who each had MacNeal's possessive arm around their waists while they subserviently attended to him by feeding him delicious morsels of food and fondling his covetable body. Both students were coincidentally exceptionally good-looking and had a fairly high degree of intellect, and that was also how Phoenix liked his boyfriends/girlfriends: he would never settle for anything less than beautiful and smart for someone to be part of his harem of devoted bed partners.

After a few moments of staring at their friend admiringly, Al cleared his throat and turned back to the matter at hand.

"So, Phoenix is planning a Halloween after-party, eh?"

Lily broke her love-hate gaze from MacNeal and turned back to the resumed conversation. "Yes, that's right. Totally for the Hogwarts elite and _crème de la crème_: you have to be on MacNeal's exclusive list to gain entry; otherwise, it's the social equivalent of being branded as a total loser." She emphasized the last word with a letter "L" formed by her index finger and thumb placed on top of her forehead.

Cindy scoffed. "And as if Phoenix wouldn't invite any of us! It would be completely unacceptable!"

"Totally." Jeremy agreed. "I mean, it's too early at this stage to even expect an invite anyway. And we very well can't walk up to the Phe Man himself and ask if the rumors are true. You know how he is about these sorts of things…"

"You're right, Jer. So the best we could do is just sit and wait for the news to come from Michelangelo himself." Al concluded. "MacNeal's a good and reliable bloke. He's never failed to offer us to join in his wild monkey business before."

"I certainly hope so, Al…" Jeremy mused as he glanced at Phoenix for one more time, before looking back at his friends.

"Okay guys, change of topic, please?" Lily huffed; apparently annoyed by all the unwarranted MacNeal talk she had unfurled. "Didn't you say you wanted to know more about Malfoy and his dirty little secrets?"

Al snapped back to full attention. "Right, sorry about that, Lils. So, what did you find out this time?"

His sister simply raised her brows twice, and right away, the threesome knew what she had meant.

"_No fucking way!_" Jeremy exclaimed.

"_Yes_ fucking way, dear Jeremy…" Lily salaciously retorted. "A little help from Peeves was all it took to place him in my clever sexual trap I devised in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. And let me tell you, killing two birds with one stone for five hours was absolutely worth it!"

Cindy could only stare at Lily in awe. "You're an unbelievable genius, is what you are, you conniving bitch…!"

Lily flirtatiously fluttered her lashes. "Why, thank you for the fabulous compliment, Cindy…"

Albus gripped his sister in a tight hug, and ruffled her flaming red mane. "Lily, you've completely done me proud. Right, now tell us what you've found out…"

Lily gave a small peck on Al's cheek before continuing her titillating revelation. "It's not much, but it's a start. And before you ask, no; they don't suspect a thing as yet, so you're technically under the radar for now. It might take me a few more encounters with the both of them to only get the best bits about Malfoy, of course…"

"Okay, I understand, but just tell us what you know so far." Albus was practically dying to find out another useful tip to add to his seduction arsenal for Scorpius.

"Oh, let's just say you need a personal visit to Neville soon in your spare time…"


	14. Part 13 : Deeper Than The Darkest Sea

Chapter Thirteen

"_Hearts and flowers  
A picture of what a love should be  
But when it comes  
He's deeper than the darkest sea_"

- Lamb, "Hearts And Flowers"

The weekend brought a crisp and wonderful arrival for fall as the trees surrounding the landscape of Hogwarts finally blazed a fiery spectrum of burnt orange, deep reds, bright yellows, and earthy browns. With the pleasant change of scenery came the accompanying drop in temperature, which is why Albus piled on the layers of his best cold-weather clothes as he headed towards the cluster of greenhouses behind the castle.

As he arrived at his destination, Al peered through the misted glass walls to see which hothouse his Herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom, was currently working. After passing the more savage conservatories, Al was relieved to find Neville inside Greenhouse Ten – which stored the most beautiful and fascinatingly fragrant magical ornamental flowers culled from all over the world.

He only hoped that Neville could help him by granting him a tiny favor which would help Al get Scorpius Malfoy's attention. Of course, Al would have to find a way to do so without arousing Neville's suspicion, so he carefully phrased his words well in his head so that he could get what he wanted without getting unwanted questions regarding the nature of his favor.

Albus pushed open the paned glass door, and was instantly bombarded with a sweltering heat that he practically went topless to relieve himself of the sauna-like environment of the greenhouse; the Herbology teacher himself was practical enough to go shirtless. By the time he approached Neville in the middle of the room attending to a wildly exuberant flower, Al's washboard abs was glistening with sweat and his hair was damp with moisture. He tapped Neville on the shoulder and greeted his friend and teacher.

"Hey, Neville! How are you?"

"Al! What a pleasant surprise!" Neville exclaimed as he put down his gardening shears to shake Al's hands. "What brings you here to his insane flowering sauna today?"

Al smiled and began to deliver his calculated spiel. "Well, it's lucky that I found you here in Greenhouse Ten, because I hoped you might help me with a particular breed of flower I'm looking for…"

Neville smiled and peered curiously at Albus as he wiped his dirt-stained hands on a rag by the work table. "Interesting… Well, you came to the right person then! What exactly are you looking for?"

Albus reached inside his jeans and fished out a small folded piece of parchment and gave it to Neville, to which he unfolded it and read the contents on the slip of paper. The Herbology professor worriedly furrowed his brows, and then gave Al a dubious look. Albus had expected this, and so braced himself to respond carefully to Neville's queries.

"Are you serious, Albus? What are you intending to do with this?"

"Well, the truth is Neville, is that I'm trying out a new variant of a mood-based potion for my Potions thesis in class." Al steadily delivered. "I researched the whole thing carefully, and I managed to acquire most of the ingredients by myself. But that's the only thing I don't have on my list, and I hoped you could help me out with that. I've already asked Teddy's help on it, but so far he's been busy with managing class records. And I was hoping to get an early head start so I can finish ahead of time, and you're the only one I can think of who could possibly help me since you're quite the expert on magical plants."

Neville kept silent for a few minutes as he alternated glances at Al's hopeful face and the parchment clutched in his hand; as though deliberating whether or not he should assist Albus in his request. Finally, he sighed and stood up straight; Neville's face genial but firm.

"Alright, Al… You can count on me. But I will personally be informing Teddy regarding this matter since it involves his subject. Not to mention that this particular magical flowering plant is seriously prohibited at Hogwarts for its potentially dangerous uses, especially in recreational drugs. I trust that you will not exploit it nor share it with anyone else once you grab hold of it, Albus. Have I made myself clear?"

Al smiled briefly and nodded. "Yes, of course, Neville. No problem whatsoever. Gryffindor's honor."

Neville patted Al's arm. "Right, then… And you don't have to worry about Professor M.; what he doesn't know won't hurt him. And I'm going to be blunt: it may take me quite a bit of time to locate this very rare specimen you're looking for. I'll be writing to my top herbologist contacts to see if they know where I can find or acquire this, and bring it to school as discreetly as possible. Once it's here, I'll contact you ASAP."

"Oh, thanks so much, Neville…!" Albus graciously replied. "How can I ever thank you?"

The Herbology professor just laughed and ruffled Al's hair; sending a light spray of sweat everywhere. "You can _thank_ me by doing well in your Herbology N.E.W.T.'s, Mr. Potter…! I'll admit that I may be too soft on you during my classes since first year, but those Ministry examiners won't be as forgiving as I am. Just do me proud, okay?"

"Don't worry, Neville. You may be soft on me, but you're still a kick-ass teacher." Al engulfed his friend in a bear hug, and then released him with a pleased smile on his face. "And you know how I roll, Nev… Just watch and you'll see I'll snag that well-earned 'O' in Herbology come May."

"I'll hold your word on that, Al. Otherwise, I'll personally torture you with mandrake screams."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared…!" Al retorted mockingly, and both men shared a good laugh at their banter.

After a few more minutes of catching up on each other's life, Al bade Neville goodbye and exited the greenhouse. The sensual concoction of fragrances paired with the stifling heat inside the tenth hothouse was having a very arousing effect on Albus; mostly because he was partially thinking of how Scorpius would react to his impending surprise, as Neville unwittingly took the bait in his clever little plan.

Satisfied with the way things were turning out, Albus decided to cool off by the lake and take an invigorating dip in the chilly autumn waters.

And as he meandered his way down to the grassy banks of the Black Lake, Al was oblivious to the two people stealthily following him since he dropped by the school greenhouses.

Al was relieved to find the lake devoid of students, and he carelessly stripped down to his jockstraps, then dived into the frigid opal waters. When Albus had finally surfaced from his swim in the lake, he peered around quickly before quickly drying, warming, and dressing himself with his wand.

The last thing Albus remembered was adjusting his Gryffindor scarf before he blacked out by the force of the Stunning spell that him from behind.


	15. Part 14 : Teardrop On The Fire

Chapter Fourteen

"_Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath…_

_Teardrop on the fire of a confession  
Fearless on my breath…_

_Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath…_

_Teardrop on the fire__  
__Fearless on my breath…_"

- Massive Attack, "Teardrop"

His head felt like someone had hit it with a heavy cast-iron frying pan. Al tried to move, but was slowly becoming aware of the fact that he was bound tightly in a sitting position. Regaining his senses, he opened his eyes in a flash and was met with two people with very menacing expressions on their coldly beautiful faces.

Massimo Zabini and Verity Parkinson were standing in front of Al; obviously pleased with the fact that the Gryffindor had recovered his consciousness. Al gathered his bearings and noted that aside from being tied to a chair, they were inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Al didn't know whether to get pissed or to be shaking in fear at the sight of two-thirds of the Ice Squad holding him captive. Deep down, he intuited that it might have something to do with Scorpius, so he treaded carefully.

"What are you guys doing to me? Why am I here?"

Verity haughtily raised her brow, while Massimo sneered and advanced towards him; going behind the chair and abruptly pulling Al's hair to force his head upwards.

"You've got some _fucking nerve_, Potter! Do you really think we're _that_ idiotic?!" Massimo harshly spat and rudely pushed Al's head in disgust.

Verity wasn't to be outdone, and she flicked her wand at Al; the ropes binding him were slowly tightening as she ambled over to address him.

"Very low move of you using your whore of a sister to play with us to get to Scorpius, Potter…" Verity hissed angrily. "And while we may have enjoyed her company immensely, it didn't take long for us to figure out your deviant little plot. Now, either you tell us what your fucking intentions are with our best friend, or we will fucking _Crucio_ you to within an inch of your life!"

Al's gut feeling was confirmed, and knew that the jig was up. But his brain hurriedly rallied a way to placate the two Slytherins hellbent on protecting their closest friend.

"_Alright! Alright!_ Calm down, and I'll talk to you, okay?"

The ropes stopped their torturous contraction. Verity lowered her wand, as Al felt Massimo methodically pat his hand around him, until the Slytherin felt his wand and extracted it out of his inside jacket pocket. Massimo gave Al a disparaging glance before nodding to Verity, who undid the ropes binding him to the chair.

"Right, Potter… You're going to talk, and you are going to do so under duress." Massimo dangerously commanded in a calm manner.

Then, Albus saw Verity extract a tiny vial of clear liquid from her skirt pocket, and he immediately knew that he would definitely go to town with his confessions.

He sighed and accepted defeat. "Okay… You guys win. But just for the record, I hope you'll understand why I did those things to your best friend."

For a fraction of a second, the two Slyths had a look of regret on their faces, but immediately set their cold expressions firmly. Motioning Al back to the chair, Verity uncorked the vial and handed it to Massimo, to which he fed Albus a few drops of Veritaserum; the uncomfortable interrogation commencing in the confines of the unused girl's bathroom.

***

The grilling of Albus Potter took most of the morning, and it was nearly lunchtime by the time Massimo and Verity were done and the effects of the truth serum wore off on Al.

What the Slytherins had found out had completely thrown them for a loop: seven whole years of an adoring and obsessed infatuation towards the Ice Prince of Hogwarts, told through heartfelt anecdotes and recited unsent love letters. And finally, Al's confession of his plan to woo their closest and most guarded friend.

The thing that had discomfited them the most was the fact that Al silently cried after it was over; the tears of endless yearning flowing from his gorgeous green eyes, as he bowed his head in a futile effort to shield his embarrassing emotional display to his two captors.

Massimo and Verity were now looking unnervingly sheepish at the sight of their Gryffindor captive in such a distressed state. Staring at each other for a few minutes, they telepathically reached a cautious decision.

Parkinson rubbed her temples before approaching Al and talking to him. "Okay… I'll admit it was… a _lot_ to take in from what we've heard from you. But don't think we're going to apologize for what we did, Potter."

"That's right." Massimo added. "Not one bit. But we do have one more thing to ask you, Potter, and you're free to leave."

Al sighed. "Well, then… Hand me that vial if you want one last go at me…"

"No. No Veritaserum this time." Verity declared. "We just want to be certain of something."

"Of _what_?!" Al blurted out in anguish, as he looked at them with his handsome, tear-streaked face.

Verity flinched slightly, but it was Massimo who crouched down to be at level with Al's line of sight. Mustering the most unreadable expression he could make, the Slytherin boy spoke once more.

"For a very long time, the two of us have been friends with Scorpius even before we started at Hogwarts. At a young age, we realized that the stigma from our parents' past has been unfairly handed down to us, and we knew that we had to protect ourselves from those who would try to mess with us once we started school. Turns out, it was even worse than we could have imagined."

Parkinson stepped closer and stood on the other side of Al, and continued where Zabini left off. "You think that we chose to be like this, Potter? You think we enjoy shutting ourselves out socially from our peers? Our first year was a complete nightmare: always on the receiving end of hexes, jinxes, and pranks; even from our own Housemates. People always judge before they even got to know us, and we were forced to watch each other's backs as time went by. And for the record, that was just the tip of the iceberg…"

"Which brings us to Scorpius." Massimo went on. "You have absolutely no _fucking idea_ who he is, Potter. While I hate to admit that you might have good intentions towards our best friend, we simply cannot allow you to go any further without giving you our warning. However, since both of us are not in a position to divulge any more of Scorpius's innermost secrets, you're going to have to find that out for yourself."

"The bottom line: once you start something with Scorpius, there is absolutely no turning back." Verity plainly stated, fixing Al with a penetrating look. "Are you prepared to commit yourself to such a risky undertaking and face whatever consequences that may happen, Potter?"

Without hesitation, Al knew what he would say, and he spoke with such resolute certainty in his emotionally cracked voice.

"Yes. Yes, I will. I'm already in it, aren't I? I love Scorpius too much for too long, and I'm not going to let him go or avoid him just because you went and kidnapped me, plus forced me to admit my feelings for him, because I'm a goddamn fucking Gryffindor, and I will _never_ back down…!"

Surprised at Al's outburst, the two Slytherins simply smirked; apparently satisfied with the response they've got. Massimo stood up and handed back Al his wand.

"Don't think we won't be keeping a close watch on you, Potter." Massimo said, as he fixed his robes and briskly walked towards the door; pulling out his own wand and undid the charms he placed upon it.

"For what it's worth, you best know what you are doing, Potter." Verity added, and then she joined her friend who finished removing the heavy Locking Charm on the bathroom door.

Al just sat there numbly, until he heard Massimo call out to him; turning his head to face the boy at the open threshold.

"And just for the sake of playing along with your rather amateur but ingenious Slytherin-esque plot, we'll act as though this never even happened. Understood?"

And before Al could respond, Verity quickly added. "And yes… You'll probably find out more about Scorpius, contrary to what we said. But only the superficial things, of course. You just keep sending that pretty little sister of yours our way, and we just might accidentally let something slip to her in the heat of the moment, if you catch my drift… Are we clear, Potter?"

Al smirked. "Crystal. And you can call me Al, you know…"

"_Right_…" Massimo drawled. "And we trust you'll find our recent information pretty enlightening. I must say, we were impressed by how you managed to deceive Professor Longbottom earlier today… Goodbye, Potter."

And for the first time, Al caught a glimpse of a smile gracing Massimo's exotically handsome features and a flirty wink sent to him by Verity before they turned and closed the door behind them. Gathering his thoughts, Albus thought it wasn't too bad of an experience. Looking back, it was actually pretty funny in a way; considering how things had turned out.

Laughing gently to himself, Albus held his wand and Vanished the chair away. He went over to the sinks and proceeded to wash his face from the dried-up tears. Satisfied with his appearance, Al cast a few more vanity spells on himself before exiting the bathroom; ready to tell Jeremy and Cindy the interesting turn of events that had just transpired.


	16. Part 15 : A Glance Beneath Your Skin

Chapter Fifteen

"_So, give her information to help her fill the holes  
Give an ounce of power so he does not feel controlled  
Help her to acknowledge the pain that you are in  
Give to him a glance of that beneath your skin…_"

- Sia, "Sweet Potato"

School resumed that Monday to much fanfare. The seventh years had a field day with their classes, to the extent that the difficult coursework for N.E.W.T.'s had taken its toll on eight students at Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts respectively, and were subsequently referred to the hospital wing for overnight intensive treatment by a frazzled Madam Pomfrey. Those who survived by the time Potions came around, however, couldn't wait to get started with their _J'Adore L'École_ project so that they'd at least still function as rational students and hopefully sane human beings for the rest of the year.

After a quick stopover at their dorms to freshen up and gather their music equipment, Al, Cindy, and Jeremy descended down to the dungeons where they arrived just in time to see the most of their classmates tinkering with their MixMaster Pros and SoundSticks.

"_Finally_! This day couldn't come at a better time." Cindy joyously trilled. "I am _so_ going to make extra batches of this stuff just so I can survive this insane year!"

"I'm with you there, Cin." Al piped up; fishing out his silver headphones and putting on his desk. "Man, if I hadn't dodged that backfired jinx from Will Foxworth, I'd probably be hiccupping fire by now."

Jeremy laughed and prepared his music player. "Wouldn't _that_ be an interesting thing to see? In any case, I heard once that we're done cooking up this potion before Halloween, Bradley Westwood from Slytherin and Jacqueline Fong from Ravenclaw are going to sell vials of _J'Adore_ for five Galleons an ounce to the younger students."

Al and Cindy widened their eyes amusedly; Jeremy grinned and fumbled with his bag to take out his notebook. "Seriously. You think we should set up shop and do a little sideline with this thing?"

Cindy poked Jeremy firmly by his side, and he yelped. "Don't get any _ideas_, Fischer! We're already up to our necks in school shit as it is. And as much as making money now sounds so tempting, I am _not_ about to go there."

"Oh, _come on_, Tominaga!" Jeremy countered. "Where's your sense of fun? Al, mate… You're with me on this one, right?"

"No can do, Jeremy." Al pleasingly replied. "Cindy's right. We need to keep our focus straight. And besides, this all sounds like something MacNeal would do if he took up Potions."

"And since when has that even stopped our Phe Man?" Cindy quipped. "For all we know, he probably sweet-talked Brad and Jackie to do it for him; the smooth operating bugger…"

The boys chuckled and Cindy joined in. After a few minutes, Teddy waltzed out of his office suite looking bright and chipper.

"Hello and good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" Teddy addressed the room as he changed his hair into a watermelon red French braid. "Now, I do hope you still have the energy and enthusiasm to undertake our lesson for today after the unfortunate mishaps you've all had earlier."

There was never a dull moment at Potions with Teddy, and the seventh years excitedly whistled, cheered, and thumped their desks loudly in response to his statement. Teddy laughed and motioned for them to settle down.

"Excellent! That's exactly the type of attitude I want to see from you guys!" Lupin bellowed. "So, what are we waiting for? You know what to do today, so find a workspace with your partner and make sweet music together!"

This comment earned jesting laughs and jeers from the students, but the Gryffindor trio smirked; Al holding Teddy's gaze and shot him a half-miffed, half-entertained look. Then, Al gathered his things and spotted a work table at the far end of the room. As he was jostled by his classmates on his way over to his selected spot, Al caught the eye of Scorpius and he smiled at him.

Scorpius shyly smiled back and followed Albus until they plunked their bags on the lab table at the same time. Running a hand through his bed-head mane, Al spoke to Scorpius as casually as he could without sounding too excited.

"Hey… How's it going?"

"I'm fine, thank you… Did you pick out your favorite selections, then?"

"Yes, I did. I kind of had a hard time over the weekend picking out seven tracks that I liked, but I managed to edit it down to the ones that made the cut. How about you?"

"Not that much, but it was a bit irritating at first to sort through all the SoundSticks one by one just to find what I was looking for."

"Yeah, I know… I had to go through my entire bag four times just to make sure I was satisfied with what I chose."

Scorpius laughed gently at these words, and Al thought it was music to his ears. He had to solicit Teddy to ask his DJ friend Russell how to record sound in the SoundSticks, because anything coming out of Scorpius's mouth was worth listening to over and over again. He saw the blond Slytherin adjust his glasses before sitting down on the stool. Albus followed suit, and he fished out the needed music equipment to start their work.

Looking around, all of their classmates were now currently wearing their big and colorful headphones; their faces a whirlpool of expressions at the sounds they were trying to create. Both boys looked at each other tentatively, as though unsure to start work. Finally, Albus cleared his throat and reached out for his silver headphones.

"Okay, I guess were all set. Are you ready to mix some music?"

Scorpius curved a corner of his lips and placed his green headphones over his ears. "Let's play, Albus…"

Al did not miss that thinly veiled sexual innuendo, and smiled at Scorpius as he inserted the jack of his headphones to Scorpius's MixMaster Pro; extracted seven glowing SoundSticks from his leather bag and began to work with his Potions lab partner.

***

Albus knew it was a very good sign from the universe.

Based on Scorpius's musical preferences, he found that the blond man had an inkling for an eclectic range of genres, much like Al. He could barely contain his joy when he discovered that a fusion of their top picks created a very satisfying outcome.

Al's urban and hip-hop beats were perfectly blended with Scorpius's choice of techno and dance music; ambient electronica soundscapes were paired with sweeping orchestral flourishes; East Asian and Hindi melodies merged with French and Brazilian bossa nova; the soaring operatic arias fused well with a darkly gothic rock background; and even a lengthy, experimental spoken word piece created wonders when coupled with an abstract collage of unconventional sounds – their compatibility spoke volumes with the music they were remixing.

Al could only hope that Scorpius would reach the same realization, as he fondly stared at the blond who was currently lost in the latest musical fusion they were making; his eyes closed as the savored the strangely pleasing combination of African tribal drums and the sound of Irish uilleann pipes. After the music reached its end, they took their headphones off and discussed the merits of the fused track.

Al smiled and scribbled down his comments. "So, what do you think? Does that make it our sixth on the playlist?"

"I like how the African tribal beats molded well with the traditional Celtic influences." Scorpius replied. "But do you think it's a bit long? At ten minutes, it's somewhat a stretch considering our other finished outputs just made it past well over six or seven on average."

"Well… Personally, I like it as well despite its length." Albus countered. "But if you think it's a bit too long for your taste, we could always try something else. Is that all right with you, Scorpius?"

Scorpius peered at Al through his glasses. "To be honest, it's a really good mix and I'd hate to let it go to waste… I say we add it to our playlist."

"Great!" Albus replied, as he wrote down the next to last song on the playlist written in his notebook. "Well, we're at the home stretch… One more song, and we're done. What do you have left?"

Scorpius picked up a shimmering pink SoundStick. "Well… This one's sort of a chillout trip-hop sound that I actually ended up liking. Yours?"

"Oh, cool…" Al smiled, as he toyed with a wine-colored SoundStick between his fingers. "My last pick's a sparse female vocal lullaby which I honestly found to be quite interesting. Ready to swap?"

Scorpius nodded and handed over his SoundStick to Al. And as their hands made contact once more, Al felt the sweet rushing of blood in his nether regions. And it was to his delight that Scorpius could not hide his faint pink blush on his cheeks everytime they did so; even through the fine strands of his long blond locks, which made it even more sexually attractive to Al. But he needed to focus on their task, and he put up his headphones to his ears and popped in the pink spiral rod in his MixMaster Pro; Scorpius doing the same on his left.

Al thought Scorpius's final pick was exceptionally melancholic and foreboding, but oddly beautiful in its respects; the trip-hop elements of the track underscored by a gentle pulse of a heartbeat in the background. From the corner of his eye, Al could see Scorpius looking pensive as his soft pink lips soundlessly moved along with the song he chose. Albus knew their two selections together would be audio perfection.

When both boys finished listening to each others picks, they both smiled and sat there in comfortable silence. Without further ado, Al unhooked his jack and inserted it into Scorpius's music player; transferred the pink SoundStick and waited for the remixed sound to play.

The opening strains of the new sound alone told Al and Scorpius that they had achieved their goal for the lesson.

_Love, love is a verb__  
__Love is a do word__  
__Fearless on my breath…__  
__Gentle impulsion__  
__Shakes, makes me lighter__  
__Fearless on my breath…  
_

Lost in the ethereal sounds, Al could only feel his entire body break out in goosebumps and felt his mind lose control of his hands. He was extremely thankful that they were seated way back in the classroom and his classmates engrossed with their own work, because he turned to face Scorpius and his left hand shamelessly attached itself to the blond man's groin

_Teardrop on the fire__  
__Fearless on my breath…_

Scorpius gasped in surprise as he looked at Albus; undiluted desire written all over his face. Scorpius tried to resist, but could not prevent his body from saying no. A few more groping and fumbling attempts, and Al triumphantly released Scorpius's glorious cock from his trousers.

_Nine night of matter__  
__Black flowers blossom__  
__Fearless on my breath…__  
__Black flowers blossom__  
__Fearless on my breath…  
Teardrop on the fire__  
__Fearless on my..._

The rest of the class were busy fiddling with their tasks, but Al languidly pumped Scorpius's fully erect prick in firm but gentle strokes. The blond Slytherin completely melted at the Gryffindor's arduous touch, and he bit his lips hard to silence the pleasurable moans wanting to escape his throat. Al knew they were in treacherous grounds, but he could not help himself; teasing and torturing Scorpius's cock now wet and slick from the copious amounts of precum leaking from the angry red head of his thick cock.

_Water is my eye__  
__Most faithful mirror__  
__Fearless on my breath…__  
__Teardrop on the fire of a confession__  
__Fearless on my breath…_

The music was coming to a sublime crescendo...

_Most faithful mirror__  
__Fearless on my breath…  
Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath…_

And the moment where the eerie lullaby reached its vocal peak, Scorpius exploded in a forcibly silent but immensely shuddering wave.

_You're stumbling a little…!_

The blond Slytherin barely supported himself by his forearms on the table as he slumped forward in exhaustion, just as the remixed track with its mechanical heartbeats faded into silence.

_You're stumbling a little…!_

Albus himself felt completion when he saw how he had actually got away with giving Scorpius Malfoy a clandestine handjob in class.

And as Scorpius managed to properly sit upright with the help of Al; his blush became more pronounced as he locked eyes with the young man who had just released a bit of sexual tension building up inside him. The blond tried to speak, but the most he could come up with was his tormentor's name.

"_Albus_…"

"Shhh… It's alright." Al cooed softly so that only Scorpius could hear.

It wasn't long before Scorpius noted that his trousers were soaked with his essence. Pulling his wand out, he muttered a Cleaning Charm, and his pants were as good as new. He then made to clean up Al's hand, but the Gryffindor stopped him.

"No. I'll clean it _my way_…"

And Scorpius's eyes widened with surprise as Albus took his heavily cum-coated hand and licked it all off with his tongue; never tearing his loving emerald eyes from the blond's grey ones as he obscenely lapped up the evidence of their shocking sexual interlude with much gusto. After Al had eliminated all of the sweet manly juices from his hand, he proceeded to tuck back Scorpius's now flaccid cock back in its comfy fabric borders; pulling the zipper up back in place before setting himself back properly on his stool.

Just like their previous encounter last week, they lapsed again into awkward but tolerable silence to each others' presence in the wake of what they had just done. And just when they were about to speak to one another, a loud and incessant ringing snapped them out of their would-be conversation: the school bell had just signaled the end of classes. Teddy called the seventh years' attention as they all took off their headphones.

"Alright, class! Lessons for today are over…" Teddy loudly stated over the collective whines and disappointed groans of the students as they all returned to their desks. "Now I know some, if not most, of you have still not managed to successfully fuse your musical preferences together, so don't worry. We have until Wednesday to finish this task, so for those of you who have finished today, you guys will submit to me your playlists tomorrow and then you can brush up on everything we've discussed about _J'Adore L'École_ which we will begin brewing this Thursday. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin…"

"Good, class dismissed and I'll see you all tomorrow!" Teddy exclaimed as the class packed up their things and made a steady beeline for the door.

"A word, if I may, Mr. Potter…?"

Albus looked at Teddy with a piqued curiosity. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he waved away Jeremy and Cindy and told them to save a place for him at dinner. And as the room emptied save for the student and the teacher, Al raised his brow at the Potions master as he went to the desk to stand beside him.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of being your audience, _Professor_…?"

Teddy licked his lips and turned to face Al; their faces in such close proximity. "You know, Mr. Potter… It's quite _amazing_ what you can do when you're conveniently seated at the back of the class. Tell me, what does young and beautiful Mr. Malfoy taste like…?"

Al smugly smirked and raised his brow.

"Why don't you find out what he tastes like, Professor…?"

Teddy chuckled as he closed the gap between them and devoured Al's willing mouth; sampling the taste of Scorpius Malfoy still lingering in the Gryffindor's warm and wet tongue…


	17. Part 16 : A Kiss From A Rose On The Grey

Chapter Sixteen

"_Do it now – you know who you are  
You feel it in your heart  
And you're burning with ambition  
But first, wait; won't get it on a plate  
You're gonna have to work for it  
Harder and harder_

_And I know, 'cause I've been there before  
Knocking on the doors with rejection, rejection  
And you'll see, 'cause if it's meant to be  
Nothing can compare to deserving your dreams_"

- Jem, "It's Amazing"

It wasn't until Wednesday morning that Neville Longbottom had finally gotten through with Al's special favor.

After a very nasty session involving proper feeding of giant Venus flytraps in Greenhouse Five, the seventh year students relieved themselves of the precarious gardening job, and marched back to the castle to freshen themselves up before lunch.

As Al was about to pack up and skedaddle, Professor Longbottom called him aside.

"Oh, Mr. Potter! I'd like to discuss with you about your last essay assignment in private, if you don't mind." Neville gave a small wink to Al, which Jeremy and Cindy also noticed.

Telling his best friends to go ahead, Al approached his Herbology teacher and together, they exited Greenhouse Five by the backdoor and headed towards the direction of Greenhouse Ten; chatting along the way.

"Well, to be honest Al, I actually thought this favor of yours would take weeks at most to arrive." Neville casually said as they neared the hothouse. "I immediately sent letters to my colleagues everywhere via Floo Mail, and imagine my surprise when it arrived yesterday in the middle of the night!"

"Really, Nev?" Al replied in surprise to the news.

"No kidding, Al!" Neville exclaimed cheerfully as he unlocked the front entrance to the tenth conservatory. "And I have to say I was thankful it was delivered personally and discreetly by my contact in Russia; because there's going to be holy hell raised when anyone else gets wind of this…"

Albus furrowed his brows quizzically as the two men finally entered the damp greenhouse. "I already know it's a banned magical plant in school, so what's the big deal?"

"Oh, you'll see what I mean…" Neville smiled cryptically.

After casting some moderate Cooling Charms on themselves to protect them from the moist and sticky heat, Neville led Albus to the more secluded and protected parts of the cathedral-like greenhouse, until they reached a mossy stone wall with a narrow archway cleverly concealed by a curtain of ivy and vines. Looking around, Albus noticed that they were all the way in the back of the hothouse; the spot opportunely hidden from view by the thick, towering flowers with massive blooms and various species of magical orchids suspended from the translucent glass ceiling. Turning back to Neville, Al wryly commented on the hiding place for the secret plant.

"Very clever place to hide this flower I asked from you…"

Neville smirked. "Oh, that's not the only thing that will surprise you…"

And with a dramatic pull of the ivy and vine curtain, Albus could only drop his jaw to the earthy floor as his eyes took in the splendidly otherworldly floral magnificence before him.

Neville wasn't kidding when he said it was a big surprise, for before him were at least thirty huge pots of densely verdant bushes containing the sublime flower in full bloom; the air thickly perforated with the flower's light but utterly hypnotic fragrance. The plant itself was more commanding in real life, and Al knew at that moment why Scorpius loved this particular species so much: it was as if the plant was a floral version of the handsome young blond himself.

Stepping inside the small stone cavern, Al was entranced by the beauty of the blooms in its arctic surroundings, for this part of the greenhouse was magicked to create a real winter environment so disparate from the humid tropical atmosphere outside of the stone enclosure. The place was complete with cold temperatures, a thick blanket of snow on the ground, and gently falling snowflakes from the roof; crashing softly into the dark green leaves and stems of the plant. Albus listened to Neville's words as he continued to admire the scene before him in awed silence; his breath now coming out visibly in lazy swirls from the chilly air inside the enchanted store room.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Extremely rare even in the magical world. Only grows and thrives best in the coldest and harshest conditions imaginable, but can last for more than a week when freshly picked for ornamental or practical use. Its beauty is also its curse. Used in a perverted manner, this flower here is a potent ingredient crucial to the creation of powerful sexual psychedelic drugs; which is why it is most prized within the Wizarding red-light districts. Took quite a bit of complicated wandwork between me and my friend to set this place up, but we managed to sort it out well. Heavily guarded this area with protective spells as well, you know, just in case…"

"It's fucking _amazing_, Neville…" Albus breathed in amazement. "I've never seen anything like this. And what exactly did you offer to your Russian contact to acquire these?"

Neville smiled and simply guffawed. "Oh, he was more than happy to trade these for a few dozen pots of my Attacking Tulips and Flesh-Eating Rafflesia. Said he needed to keep out unwanted intruders from his garden."

Al chuckled at the fair exchange. "Well, I can't argue with _that_! But I never expected it to be this much, honestly. I mean, _wow_…! Do you mean to tell me this is _all mine_?"

Neville snorted and gave Al a firm yet slightly amused look. "Considering the circumstances, I'd say yes. But since we're at school and we'd most likely be in deep shit if someone else other than your best friends find out about this, I would have to claim ownership for the time being, Albus. But once you've graduated and all, and your promise of an Outstanding in your Herbology N.E.W.T.'s, this batch is yours free and clear."

"Fair enough, then…" Al deliberated. "So, I trust this is completely safe back here?"

"Yes, of course." Neville assured, as they exited the freezer-like room and closed the ivy curtain on the archway. "Maximum security spells that you can possibly imagine, and I've charmed this particular corner so that only you and me can enter this area safely. It's relatively a low-maintenance plant since it's kept in freezing temperatures, so we needn't worry about tending or watering it too much while its here. So, will you be picking some flowers now, then?"

Al shook his head. "No, not now. Too many people might see. I plan on sneaking in later tonight with Dad's cloak and map."

"Ah, yes… I understand." Neville burred. "Do you realize those things are historically significant artifacts during the war in our time? What would your father say if he found out your using them to sneak in highly forbidden magical substances in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, yeah… And you can tell Dad to stuff it since he can't back out of his decision to hand it over to his kids." Al humorously quipped. "Besides, I'll be handing them over to Lily next year, so save that lecture for _her_, not me, given the outrageous things she does in her spare time…"

Neville could only laugh while he warded the area off with his protective spells, and Albus joined in his mirth, as they navigated their way out of the densely heated conservatory and back to the castle to eat their lunch.

***

Midnight came, and the door to the Prefect's bathroom slowly creaked open as Scorpius Malfoy entered tentatively.

"Hello…? Albus, are you here…?"

Scorpius called out, hoping that Al was already there. Only when he crossed the threshold and shut the door behind him that Scorpius took note of a song playing softly in the room.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained the drug that's the high, and not the pill…_

The song was unfamiliar to him, but strangely appealing. Scorpius treaded forward, and called out once more.

"Albus… Are you there?"

_But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen…?_

When no one answered, Scorpius sighed in disappointment. It took a few moments before his nose caught the scent that took him off guard.

"_Impossible_…" The Slytherin whispered, as he took in a few more sniffs before confirming that indeed, the elusive flower he so cherished was in the room that very moment. Entering the main bathing area, Scorpius stopped in his tracks as his eyes took in the lovely sight before him.

There, placed in a large white marble vase standing by the edge of the empty bathtub was a big bouquet of blue roses…

_Baby...! I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah…  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey…_

His knees buckled involuntarily, and Scorpius fell to the floor in a dazed heap; his eyes never leaving the sight of the roses in front of him. Scorpius had no doubt as to who was wily and meticulous enough to present him with such a seemingly unattainable present. His heart seemed to malfunction, his brain devoid of any coherent thought, and his cock was screaming in such twisted, sweet agony.

_There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say…  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain…!_

It appeared that he couldn't find the strength to stand back up, and so Scorpius crawled towards the vase of blue roses. The moment he got within its close range, the aroma of the flowers became more pronounced, and enrapturing his olfactory sense with euphoric bliss; its effortless beauty glowing in the soft light of the stained glass windows above him. The shades of blue were nuanced yet striking, and as he reached out to touch the bouquet, he could feel the frosty chill of melted snow water dripping from its deep green leaves.

_To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen…?_

Scorpius felt tears of frustrated confusion welling up in his lovely grey eyes. He could not fathom for the love of Merlin what he was feeling right now. Was he happy? Sad? Angry? Delirious? Aroused? In love…? It took a while for the Slytherin to realize the portable MixMaster Pro behind the vase; a rose red SoundStick inserted in the perforated loudspeaker. The hauntingly beautiful song with its fittingly appropriate lyrics only added to his emotional turmoil.

_Baby...! I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah…  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey…_

And then there was a small card of parchment, peeking out under the music player. Scorpius extracted the parchment and found that it was a note from the culprit who sent the roses. He read the note, and felt more confused than ever before; the tears finally flowing, yet a smile blossomed from Scorpius's lips.

Scorpius,  
Soon… It will all come soon. I promise…  
—Al

"Albus Potter… What have you done to me…?"

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey…  
And if I should fall…  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey…  
There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say…  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain…!  
To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen…?_

The tears fell onto the small piece of parchment until the ink bled and blurred the words written on them; the Slytherin lost in the romantic ballad, fragrant beauty, and lonely solitude of the Prefect's bathroom…

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah…  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey…_


	18. Part 17 : The New Erotica

Chapter Seventeen

"_Could you speak up and stop mu-mumbling? I don't think you came in clear  
When you're sittin' on the top, it's hard to hear you from way up here  
I saw you tryin' to act cute on TV: "Just let me clear the air…"  
We missed you on the charts last week  
Damn! That's right, you wasn't there  
If se-sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi-i-it?  
Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it  
So if you see us in the club, go on and walk the other way  
'Cause our run will never be over, not at least until we say…_

_If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)_"

- Timbaland + Nelly Furtado + Justin Timberlake, "Give It To Me"

Before anyone knew it, they were already well into the third week of October, and life at Hogwarts was indeed more than daunting for the seventh years for the past few weeks. And while Albus Potter had school to keep him distracted, he could not mistake the deeply penetrating stares Scorpius Malfoy kept sending his way at every chance they were apart.

Al was confident that all was going well, despite the mixed signals. Scorpius made no indication whatsoever that he had received Al's unexpected present in the Prefect's bathroom last month, and Al didn't expect him to outwardly react immediately. Their subsequent interactions during Potions class were casual and professional at best, and nothing sexual of the sort happened between them in the aftermath of the blue roses and the physically satisfying handjob prior to that.

After careful consultation from Rose's portfolio, the signs coming from Malfoy made it clear that he was starting to unravel with his pleasure delaying tactics. Jeremy and Cindy were basking in approval over their best friend, as they discussed the interesting developments of Al's plans over dinner after class.

"Well, I'm just glad that so far, there's no hitch to this plan of yours." Cindy said as she dipped some croutons and sliced roast beef into a slowly bubbling pot of cheese fondue. "But seriously, Al, when exactly are you going to outright shack up with Malfoy?"

"Yeah, mate." Jeremy agreed; dipping generous amounts of roast beef into the fondue pot. "I mean, if I were in Malfoy's shoes, I'd be right pissed by the way you're blue-balling the bloke."

Albus swallowed their tasty fondue-based dinner before replying. "You know, guys… As much as I want to speed up the process since Merlin knows I'm absolutely horny as hell for Scorpius, I just feel that if the right moment will come, it will."

"And for all we know, this 'right moment' could be days, weeks, even years from now." Jeremy argued. "Why don't you just suck it up and admit to Malfoy that you want to fuck him, and profess your undying love to the bloke?"

"Or the other way around, whichever you prefer, of course." Cindy quipped, as she popped a piece of cheesy crouton-and-beef combo in her mouth as both boys laughed genuinely.

The trio continued to chat dynamically with other matters, until a handsome newcomer arrived and happily wedged himself between Jeremy and Cindy, who exclaimed in surprise.

"Phe Man! What the _fuck_, dude!"

"Hey, MacNeal! How's it hanging?"

"Everything's cool, fair lady and dashing gent. You know how I roll…" Phoenix MacNeal purred as he wrapped his arm around them both while Al smirked. "And how are my three _favorite_ Gryffindors doing? Been a while since the four of us caught up with each other."

"Yeah, we've been pretty much caught up in the crazy world of N.E.W.T.'s, unlike you, Phoenix…" Al affably remarked.

"That's right." Cindy added as she playfully rubbed MacNeal's chin. "Because some of us _mere mortals_ just can't afford to party all the time like _you_, MacNeal."

"Awww… My poor _babies…_!" Phoenix sweetly cooed to the trio; cradling Jeremy and Cindy's heads to his chest and kissing them. "How can I make it up to my closest Gryffindor buddies? Oh, _I know_! How about a little upcoming party of mine to help blow off some of that stress away…?"

The implication in Phoenix's theatrics weren't missed by the three best friends, as they silently locked eyes briefly; wordlessly agreeing to play along and act nonchalant for what was about to happen.

"A party, huh?" Al intoned, trying to keep his voice casual. "And we're invited to this party of yours?"

"Duh…" MacNeal stated as if it wasn't any more obvious. "And get this: _totally_ exclusive and _totally_ secret. Fifth years and up only. Absolutely no-holds-barred partying to the max. And you guys have the honor of being the first to snag an invite right here…!"

"Damn… Are you fucking _serious_, MacNeal?"

"No shit, Tominaga."

"Fucking _awesome_, Phe Man!" Jeremy cried out as Phoenix simply patted his back generously.

Then, Michelangelo produced what looked to be a small black shoebox out of his fashionably ratty backpack, and opened it to reveal numerous party invites flamboyantly decorated in the school's various House colors; apparently decked out for a student belonging to a particular House. From these, MacNeal rifled through them until he found three red-and-gold cards with the Gryffindor crest artistically done on the thick, stiff parchment and handed one each to Al, Cindy, and Jeremy. Phoenix grinned as the trio scanned the contents of their invitations.

"Look, I can't stay long, seeing as I have a very important matter to share with the rest of Hogwarts' party elite." Phoenix murmured excitedly. "Everything you need to know is right there, except what to expect, 'cause you'll find out when you show up. So you guys _better_ show up! And yeah, the invite can only be visible to the one who has his or her name on it, so tough luck to the losers who aren't cool enough to be on this shindig, unlike you three… And I promise you guys that by tomorrow, this soiree of mine is going to fire up the social grapevine, and people will really be _begging_ me to give them a free pass… I'll catch up with you guys in the common room, okay? Later!"

With one last kiss on Jeremy and Cindy's cheek and one saucy wink at Al, Phoenix bounced off to ambush more upperclassmen in the Gryffindor table, then on towards the other three House tables in the Great Hall. Chuckling heartily to himself, Al reread the party invite that duly confirmed Lily's piece of gossip last month, the front of which read:

**MICHELANGELO "PHOENIX" MACNEAL**

The Undisputed **BAD BOY** of

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

circa 2017 and **BEYOND**

invite **YOU** to a **KICK-ASS** Halloween After-Party!!!

Forget the troubles of bloody O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s

Release your inhibitions… **YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**…!

Escape to a wonderfully magical world

Where your most hedonistic **FANTASIES** become **REALITY**…

Indulge in **TOTAL SINFUL WICKEDNESS**  
For one **TOTALLY FUCK-TASTIC NIGHT**…!

Mingle with only **THE BEST** at this prestigious school

Anything goes when **ANGELS** and **DEMONS** collide

in one **WILD** and **OUT** Halloween night…!

**DRESS** to **IMPRESS**

Party 'till the **BREAK OF DAWN**

So, my dear **PARTYPHILE**…

You're either **IN** our you're **OUT**…!

**GRYFFINDOR **is the new** LIBERTINE**

**RAVENCLAW **is the new** INTEMPERANCE**

**HUFFLEPUFF **is the new** LUXURY**

**SLYTHERIN **is the new** SEDUCTION**

**HOGWARTS **is the new** EROTICA**!

"Bloody hell…!" Jeremy cried in anticipation. "The three of us are definitely going to this party! And I'm not taking no for an answer from you guys…"

"Do you hear us fucking complaining, Fischer?" Cindy retorted genially as she turned the beautifully made invitation over and over in her hands. "This is going to be fucking awesome! I won't be surprised if this is a rock-and-roll style party, you know: drinks, sex, and drugs?"

"_Wicked_…" Both boys breathed in eagerness; the three of them picturing the outrageous scenario. Al glanced back at his party invite, and just only noticed the back of the card, and found himself gasping in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Cindy and Jeremy alarmingly blurted out.

"Did you guys see where this party is going to be held?"

"No."

"Look at the back of the invitation."

The two of them turned their invites and zeroed in on the venue of the party, and only then did Jeremy and Cindy mimicked Al's expression of shock.

"It's absolutely _insane_, that's what it is!" Jeremy incredulously remarked as he stared at the party's location. "I would have gone for the Room of Requirement at best, but _no_…! MacNeal has to be downright over-the-top and underground with this crazy shit!"

"Underground is right!" Cindy agreed in amazement. "Just when we thought Michelangelo couldn't get any more extreme, he goes and practically throws a party close to the depths of Hell."

Al snorted out his laughter. "Oh, come on, you guys! Don't tell me you're gonna back out on this one just because MacNeal's party is down at the Chamber of Secrets! And look, we don't even need to speak Parseltongue to get in! All we need to do is give the password!"

Cindy scoffed. "Of course not, Potter! We're fucking _Gryffindors_! We're the ones who go where angels fear to tread and all that jazz."

"Totally." Jeremy asserted. "We just can't believe our Phe Man would pull of something like this! And now that you think about it, Cindy might be right: we're so going to Hell for a fucking awesome party filled with sex, alcohol, and drugs…"

"And what self-respecting partygoing Hogwarts student wouldn't say no to that, right?" Al sardonically questioned.

"Exactly!" His best friends succinctly replied.

Then, after a few moments of wishful daydreaming and munching on their fondue dinner, Cindy spoke again.

"Hey, when was the last time we took some of MacNeal's stuff?"

Al scrunched his forehead. "I think it was the middle of last summer when we we're all invited to that charity event hosted by Phoenix's parents. I don't remember much of it though."

"Of course you don't, and neither were Cindy and me, as well." Jeremy smugly replied. "Because we were in MacNeal's bedroom all high on that imported diamond dust and that Psychedelic Potion spiked with blue rose essence. Man, that was an out-of-this-world trip! And speaking of which…!"

Jeremy looked knowingly at Al, but his friend did not answer; Albus fidgeting slightly under his pleading gaze. Across from Al, Cindy sent him a simpering look and twisted the coercing knife deeper.

"Oh, _come on_, Al! Just for one night! Please…? Pretty please…? I promise you it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, mate…!" Jeremy egged on with a hint of desperation in his voice, as Al sat there in uncertain silence. "It's just this one time. Just once…! You just take a couple of those flowers to MacNeal before the party, and we swear to God, _that's it_. And we promise, we won't—or wait… You're _definitely_ going to pick some of those blue roses for the party."

"What do you mean I'm _definitely_ going to pick those blue roses for the party?" Al suspiciously questioned; noting the eerily assured tone in Jeremy's last statement, and the sudden evil grin on his and Cindy's faces.

Al's best friends simply pointed behind his back, and Al turned around to see what had caused their strange reactions. Only then did he realize what they meant.

Phoenix MacNeal was currently hovering by the Slytherin table and boldly approached the Ice Squad with three green-and-silver party invites, to which the Slytherin trio accepted with apparently delighted smirks on their beautiful visages; ostensibly taken in with Michelangelo's inherently radiant charisma when he presented them with the Slytherin-colored invitations.

"Now, what was that you were about to say…?" Jeremy salaciously inquired to Al.

Albus just snorted, but grinned widely nonetheless. "You guys are pure evil, you are… I wonder if you two should have been sorted over there with the sexy snakes."

"Why, I _never_!" Cindy dramatically exclaimed; supplied with a mock-shock face and a hand on her chest for comic effect.

The two boys simply laughed, and the beautiful Gryffindor girl soon joined in their amused laughter; the threesome clearly excited over the approaching Halloween event of their close bad boy friend.


	19. Part 18 : How Much For Your Love?

Chapter Eighteen

"_Among the many muted faces_

_You try to find me in the spaces_

_You're drawn to my song…_

_You only move to keep from sinking_

_You close your eyes as if you're thinking_

_Afraid all along…_

_That in my eyes you're so revealing_

_You'll find out what you're needing…!_"

- Mandy Moore, "In My Pocket"

There was a reason Michelangelo MacNeal was Firenze's top student in Divination, not because of the rather unnerving bestial attraction, but because his foresight was incredibly astute: the students at Hogwarts were overwhelmingly abuzz with Phoenix's Halloween after-party in the wake of the invitations being sent to all the right people that fateful night.

Left and right, the students from fifth year below were practically disregarding their dignity and did things for MacNeal just to get an invitation that the school house elves would have rather chosen clothes than to do those unmentionable and rather appalling acts. The upperclassmen who sadly weren't invited, however, simply fumed in apathetic anger because they knew it was useless for them to inform the teachers out of spite since MacNeal was known for his inimitably unmatched skill of smooth-talking his way out of trouble.

Either way, Phoenix apparently refused to budge, but funny rumors were circulating that he had made some shocking exceptions to some students: from a third year Hufflepuff girl claiming she had gained entry by giving MacNeal a six-hour long blowjob, to a sixth year Slytherin boy offering to be his personal sex slave for as long as Phoenix wanted. Albus, Cindy, and Jeremy all found the hype surrounding the much-anticipated and still mysteriously shrouded event to be greatly entertaining that the three were simply grateful to have been invited to such a prestigious happening.

It was thankfully the weekend, and also a week before Halloween, and the Gryffindor trio spontaneously decided to hit up London and scour the Wizarding fashion district for some new outfits they will wear to their friend's underground bash. The threesome Flooed to London via eccentric old Aberforth Dumbledore's now popular pub catering to those who deemed the Three Broomsticks as a place that cramped their style and cool factor.

Their destination was Fashionista Field – the go-to Wizarding center for upscale shopping and dining cleverly concealed in the equally stylish Muggle establishments of Bond Street. Stepping out of the Floo entrance of the chic Wizarding quarter, they dusted themselves off and browsed the high fashion shops and trendy restaurants lining up and down the wide, black cobblestone avenue. The three friends chatted casually as they huddled together against the brusque autumn chill.

There was also another reason for their little sojourn to the city: they had just received high marks on their _J'Adore L'École_ project which was completed and graded yesterday, and chose to step out in London over Hogsmeade to celebrate their success; the three of them talking in euphoria over their latest achievement.

"Hallelujah! We are so stoked!" Jeremy screamed in the busy street. "Man, I cannot believe we finally finished work on _J'Adore_… And top marks to boot!"

Cindy flung her arms on the boys' shoulders and added to their bliss. "Props to us! We made it work, and I was quite surprised myself that I got along well with Verity during the whole process."

"Ditto." Al replied as he tugged on his Gryffindor scarf. "Scorpius was really pleasant even after the whole thing with the roses and all, and I'm actually looking forward to our next project. How bout you, Jer?"

Jeremy leered at Al. "Of course you're all about Malfoy, mate. Tell us something we don't know… And yeah, Massimo was an alright bloke, though a bit aloof at first. We had some problems, but nothing that we didn't handle. Hey, we all got O's, didn't we?"

"Damn straight we did, Fischer!" Cindy joyously approved. "That's why the three of us are out here to celebrate by splurging for next week's big event!"

"Righteous…" Al remarked. "You can't imagine how long I've been waiting to finish everything and just relax for a while. I mean, _J'Adore_ was a godsend; the stuff tasted so good! Not to mention such a powerful pick-me-up. I'm definitely going to stock up on it."

Cindy feverishly nodded in agreement. "I know, right?! Now I feel that I can face the rest of the year like head-on and in-your-face! But right now, let's just forget about school bullshit and just enjoy the weekend…"

"Already ahead of you, Tominaga! I'm so glad to be out of Hogwarts for a few hours!" Jeremy cried in relief. "And I seriously miss the fish and chips at Le Cauldron Bleu. Should we grab a bite to eat before we hit the shops, then?"

"You just ate breakfast three hours ago!" Cindy trilled. "We'll eat later after we've done our shopping."

"And when is that, twenty years from now?" Al quipped, prompting a laugh from Jeremy and a light pinch on his side from Cindy.

"Very funny, Potter…" Cindy sarcastically remarked. "You of all people should be taking this trip seriously since Malfoy is going to MacNeal's party, and we don't want you to look like some fashion retard, don't we Jeremy?"

Jeremy smiled and raised his hands. "Whatever you say, Cindy. But honestly, who cares what Al's going to wear, considering there might be a possibility that his and Malfoy's clothes will come off by the time they decide to fuck?"

Al blushed furiously but laughed along in jest, as they neared War Ghost Underground – the boutique of choice for Hogwarts students whose styles are as diverse as the store itself: its massive, two-storey, tastefully designed studio showcasing wares ranging from haute couture and bespoke clothing, to more funky and edgier mainstream lines but still had the high-end quality to them; not to mention their costly price range.

Pushing open the modern revolving glass doors of the shop, they were greeted by the upbeat sound of house music unobtrusively playing from the boutique's hidden sound system and spotted some of their seventh year peers browsing the racks or discussing new arrivals with the gorgeous store assistants – well-known for their male employees clad only in low-rise denims, white trainers, and being shirtless, while the female workers wore tight bra tops, strappy stiletto sandals, and denim micro miniskirts.

They were hailed by Rose Weasley, who was standing nearby with several hangers of sexy cocktail dresses draped over her left arm.

"Hey, you guys!" Rose beamed as she gave Al, Cindy, and Jeremy a friendly peck on the cheek. "So glad you're here! And just in time too…! The shop's got tons of new stuff fresh from the fall/winter collections at Wizarding Fashion Week! And get this: one-time special discounts to store patrons, namely us! The discount is also eligible for the new arrivals! Isn't that fucking great?!"

The three Gryffs' faces brightened up in response, as Albus spoke. "Awesome… And I take it you're shopping for MacNeal's hot shindig next week?"

"You know it…!" Rose smartly replied. "Got my invitation right here…" She fished out her blue-and-bronze card from her jacket pocket and waved it to them a bit before stowing it back.

"Cool." Cindy grinned at Rose. "So this pretty much means everyone who's invited is in here right now looking for some hip new threads to wear?"

Rose pressed her lips into a thin smile. "Well, not everyone… Izzie got so depressed at not getting an invite that she tagged along with me to do some retail therapy; the poor girl. Nate's with her upstairs right now, and she'll most likely max out her credit account with all the shoes she'll probably be hauling back to school just to ease her misery."

Al, Jeremy, and Cindy laughed sympathetically at the plight of their Ravenclaw friend. Then, after a few more minutes of catching up with Rose with the offer of her joining them later for lunch, the three Gryffs left their Ravenclaw buddy to do her shopping while they discussed for a bit before heading separate ways in the store.

"Alright, it's 10:45 on my watch." Cindy directed as they huddled in near the sales counter, where the cashier was stocking up on coins at the register. "Everyone synchronize."

All three of them held up their left wrists, pulled out their wands, and tapped their watches at the same time. When they had all synced their time, Cindy spoke again.

"We will meet back here in exactly one hour with our purchases, ring them up, and we'll be out of here just in time for lunch with Rose. Did you two get that?"

"Yes, ma'am…" The two boys drawled in sarcasm.

Cindy gruffly smacked them upside on the head, and the two young men groaned. "Alright, gentlemen…! Let's start shopping!"

And with that, she floated off towards the right wing of the boutique. Jeremy and Al smiled and winked at each other before going off separately in search of their new party clothes.

***

As Albus eyed the racks and shelves throughout the spacious right and left wings for ten minutes, he knew that what he was looking for was not down at the ground floor. So, Al climbed the huge circular marble stairway that led to the upper level. As he arrived on the landing, he searched the capacious area for a few moments, until he found the formal menswear section.

The invitation stated 'dress to impress', but MacNeal hadn't exactly elaborated as to what type of dress code they had to adhere. Thinking carefully, Al decided to go the formal-but-not-too-formal route as he scanned the magically moving mannequins that were elegantly posing every so often in search of something that would fit his style.

A handsome shirtless male assistant with well-oiled abs showed up beside Al and eyed him covetously. "Good morning! My name is Jed. May I help you with your search, sir?"

Al curved his lips at the blatant attentiveness of the shop assistant and pointed out to a particular shifting dress form. "Ah, yes please… I'm looking for something in that style right there. Something formal, like a suit, but still looks casual enough for a party I'm going next week…"

"A party, sir?" Jed asked as he flashed his blindingly white smile to Al. "I'll see what I can do. Just wait right here, and I'll be right back."

The assistant winked saucily at Al before rushing off to find some pieces Albus was looking for. Albus took his time admiring the other clothes on display, until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face Jed the male assistant smiling and with a suit draped on his arms; showing it to Al.

"I think you'll find this fitting, sir…." Jed purred. "This is one of our new arrivals fresh from the fall runways in Paris. What do you think?"

Al sized up the outfit before him, and clucked his tongue in approval as he took the suit from the shop attendant. "Yes, that will do fine… Is there a dressing room I might try this on in?"

"Ah, yes, of course, sir…" The employee replied flirtatiously. "Right this way."

And the two men walked to the other side of the floor where the male dressing rooms were located. Picking the last stall, Albus pushed aside the thick white velvet curtain and made to enter but he felt the assistant lightly grab his shoulder, and he turned back to look at him.

"If you need anything else, Mr. Potter sir… I'd be… more than _willing_ to help you out."

Al could not believe the audacity of the admittedly gorgeous twentysomething man literally cruising him in a public store, but he kept his cool and replied politely.

"No, it's okay… I think I can handle it myself, thanks."

And with one swift jerk of his shoulder, Al closed the curtain and turned around to face the mirror. Normally, he'd gladly pulled the man inside with him, but his thoughts were on Scorpius and how Al was dying to see him at MacNeal's party to hopefully take his plans to the next level. Stripping off his layers of clothes until he was in Scorpius's Dolce & Gabbana underwear, he hung them carefully on the hooks by the wall and examined the suit hanging from the opposite side.

In fairness, the suit the assistant chose was definitely what he had in mind, but still had lingering doubts if he should find something much better. Just as he was about to put it on, the curtain flung wide and closed as quickly as it had opened. Albus turned around quickly but his lips were silenced by a crushing yet soft mouth trying to push its tongue inside Al. Only when his sexual assailant slightly pull back did Al realize who it was, and found himself in outright shock.

Scorpius Malfoy was pinning him to the wall; his face clouded with undiluted lust.

_You look at me…_

And before Albus could react any further, Scorpius pulled out in wand in one speedy motion, muttered a Silencing Charm on the dressing stall, and devoured Al's mouth once more.

Al's mind went haywire. His judgment and rationality were thrown out the window as his tongue lavishly battled with Scorpius's uncharacteristically brutal one. He reveled in their scandalous snogging session, and mere seconds after they resumed their steamy tongue play, Al's cock popped itself out of the tight white briefs and instantly hardened itself to the very titillating stimulus he was receiving from the sudden appearance of the blond Slytherin lasciviously groping his nearly naked body.

Al tried to take control, but Scorpius pinned him against the wall; refusing to let him take charge as he continued to ravage the deliriously horny Gryffindor and fondled the now heavily weeping cock so stiff and large and deeply red in extreme arousal. Only remembering that there was a Silencing Charm put up, Albus moaned and groaned loudly when Scorpius moved from his wet mouth to his taut neck and hard chest.

"Fucking hell! Oh, Scorpius…!" Al screeched unbecomingly, as his hands desperately roamed the handsome blond's unfortunately clothed body.

"Albus…" Scorpius emotionally breathed in between his vulgar licking, sucking, kissing, and biting. "Oh, Albus…."

_You speak my name…_

Both young men were heavily panting and severely turned on, as they reveled in their arduous situation. Scorpius returned to Al's mouth, but now using a more gentle and teasing approach; his tongue slowly coaxing Al's and their slippery wetness danced a sensuous ballet of feeling and fiery passion. All the while, Scorpius brought up his right hand heavily soaked in Al's sticky precum and smeared Al's face with it as the young blond firmly cradled his face.

Completely lost in their passionate embrace, Al released such guttural and primal groans as Scorpius slowly descended his skillful mouth down his body: slurping his luscious neck, to flicking his wet tongue and grazing his teeth on his sorely erect nipples; languidly kissing Al's perfectly defined abdomen, until finally following the treasure trail to the most prized Potter manhood proudly jutting skyward in front of Scorpius's awed face.

_I'm counting down…_

And without warning, Scorpius Malfoy dived right in and swallowed Albus Potter's thick hard cock in his tight hot mouth; the Slytherin's fingers gently kneading and squeezing the massive nutsack the Gryffindor possessed.

"Oh my God! FUCK…!"

_You are to blame…_

Albus let out a jumble of throaty moans, incoherent nonsense, and choice words of profanity and Scorpius slaved over his angry red cock pumping wildly in and out of the young blond's searing hot and wet tightness. Scorpius restrained most of Al's movements by gripping his thighs firmly as he continued to slobber and worship the turgid manhood he was currently sucking in utter devotion. Al's vision seemed to blur, until he realized in his sex-crazed haze that he had tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

Scorpius was unrelenting, and he felt the throbbing of Al's cock quicken. He knew Al was close. Mercury eyes locked themselves with the deeply penetrating gaze of two emerald orbs, as both young men looked at each other with such sexual intensity. And with the tightest suction he could muster plus a firm squeeze of the balls, Scorpius was rewarded immensely as Albus bellowed and cursed like a wild animal and released a torrential explosion of sticky and sweet man juice in his mouth and down Scorpius's throat; the beautiful blond groaning in sinful pleasure as he drowned in the brunette's waves of desire.

_He falls together…_

It seemed to go on forever, and Scorpius did not let go until he milked Albus dry. And as he disengaged his mouth from Al's still rock hard cock, Scorpius heard a slick and audible pop as his plump lips detached from the bulbous head of Al's manhood. And to his surprised delight, two delayed spurts of hot cum ejected from the piss slit and found themselves on Scorpius's lips and cheeks.

Albus was drained of his energy, but took the last vestiges of his strength to lean against the wall and prevent himself from falling to the floor in exhaustion. When he opened his eyes, Al saw the stunning face of Scorpius so close to his own; the blond's delicate but masculine features beautifully glazed with his pearly white essence. Scorpius affectionately smiled at Al, as their foreheads made contact and the blond whispered with such breaking confusion.

"Albus Potter… What have you done to me…?"

_But I fall apart…!_

_I fall apart… I fall apart… I fall apart…_

Once more, Scorpius engulfed Al's open mouth, and both men shared the sweet and tangy seed collected in Scorpius's face and in his wonderful mouth. And in between their intimate cum feast, Scorpius murmured his emotional bewilderment expressively to Albus; too caught up in the Gryffindor's splendid flavor as he said the confused thoughts hovering in his mind for so long.

"Oh, Albus…! Why…? Why must you torture me so…? What have you done to me…? Who are you…? Why are you doing this to me…? When, Albus, when…? When…? Please…. Albus, please…!"

Al so badly wanted to admit his long-repressed feelings for Scorpius, but the words could not come out at that moment. He knew it wasn't yet time. And only when they had both cleaned up the sticky mess on themselves that Al gazed deeply into Scorpius's beseeching eyes as he cradled his lovely face.

"You'll find out soon… I promise you, Scorpius…"

_So tell me that…_

_Is that your truth…?_

The handsome blond frowned slightly but recovered with a smile, as he leaned back for one more gentle and light kiss. When the two young men broke apart, Al sighed as Scorpius flicked his wand a few times to straighten out his rumpled clothes and removed the Silencing Charm in the dressing stall. Scorpius made to leave as he pulled aside the curtain, but Al stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

_Where are you going…?_

_Who are you seeing…?_

_When are you coming back…?_

The Slytherin smiled. "Your friends are waiting. You should probably make your purchase now…"

Albus sighed but smiled at Scorpius nonetheless. "Well, I'm not yet sure what I'm going to buy, but—"

"Take that one." Scorpius interjected; his eyes pointing to the designer suit still hanging on the dressing room wall. "You'll look good in that one…"

"Okay…" Al mused. "And what will you be wearing, then?"

This time, it was Scorpius's turn to be the secretively vague one.

"Come to the party and you'll see… And by the way, I hope you'll never wash those briefs of mine that you're wearing now."

_He falls together…_

_But I fall apart…!_

_I fall apart… I fall apart… I fall apart…_

Al chuckled as he registered the blond's intentionally naughty statement. And with one final tender look at Albus, Scorpius Malfoy sighed contentedly and briskly walked out of the private stall; leaving Al very pleased as he dressed himself back in his own clothes, and taking the stylish suit with him down to the counter.

_When are you coming back…?_

***

By the time Al arrived at the store's cash register, Cindy and Jeremy were already in an impatient mood as they hovered near the counter.

"What the fuck took you so long, mate?" Jeremy scolded his best friend.

"You better have some explaining to do, Potter…" Cindy menacingly growled. "And it better be a good one because we can be very nasty on an empty stomach…"

Al sheepishly smiled and put his purchase on the counter, which was already placed in the store's signature carrier bag. "Look, I lost track of time, alright? It's just that I was looking for my outfit and then—!"

"Your mode of payment, gentlemen and lady?" The pretty redhead cashier suddenly interrupted.

"Oh! Sorry, uh… Credit account number A-143 under Potter."

"Yes… Mine's C-269 under Tominaga."

"And also J-401 under Fischer."

The three friends presented their carrier bags to the cashier as she took her time ringing up their purchases and confirming their credit accounts with their black GringottsXCLUSIVE charge medallions. While waiting, Cindy and Jeremy continued their annoyed rant at Al.

Cindy went first. "You are so unbelievable, Potter! What the hell were you doing upstairs? I can't believe it took you so long to—!"

And that was when she gasped loudly, and pulled Albus away from the counter, with Jeremy following them in bafflement.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?!" Cindy exclaimed rapidly.

Jeremy still looked perplexed. "What the fuck is going on, Cin?"

In response to Jeremy's query, Cindy quickly pulled off Al's red-and-gold scarf to reveal several highly convicting hickeys scattered around his neck area. Albus glared angrily at Cindy, who gaped at him incredulously, and to Jeremy, who snickered at the rather humiliating sight. Then, the cashier brought them to their attention.

"Your payment is good, lady and gents…! And you've availed of our one-off 50 percent discount as one of the store's loyal club members. Here are your credit slips and your purchases. Thank you for shopping at War Ghost Underground! Please come again!"

"Thank you…" The trio replied in unison, as they hastily snatched their shopping bags and hustled out of the boutique. As they finally exited the store, Cindy pestered Al once more.

"Alright, mister… You are going to tell us everything, now!"

Al groaned and rolled his eyes, but pulled his two friends close by his sides "I'll tell you over lunch, okay? It's going to be quite an interesting story…"


	20. Part 19 : I've Come Here To Stare

Chapter Nineteen

"_Now, it's morning, but last night's on my mind  
There's something I need to get off my chest  
And no matter what will come to shine  
The dream will always be mine…  
All mixed up – you don't know what to do  
Next thing, you turn around and find the person is you  
Thought a freak might be the thing  
But you know this will pass  
So, just get off of your ass…!_"

- 311, "All Mixed Up"

It was the night before Halloween, and the general atmosphere at Hogwarts was that of overflowing excitement. Monday confirmed Lily's other tidbit concerning a mystery event which the faculty kept under wraps, and it was revealed to the students to be a lavish Halloween ball. The feast will be held al fresco at the Quidditch pitch, to be followed by an all-night concert in the Great Hall featuring a lineup of popular Wizarding music acts. This partially quelled the majority's disappointment at not being invited to MacNeal's more exciting party, but the students figured they'd rather have the ball than no party at all.

Upon hearing the news, Phoenix MacNeal was largely unimpressed; commenting that he had done way better than a predictable holiday ball fit for "uncool losers" whose idea of partying meant eating the same old food and then crowding around and dancing to the music of some run-of-the-mill rockers and popstars. But Al, Jeremy, and Cindy decided to check out the school's event briefly before heading down for Michelangelo's party so that they could maximize their socializing time in both scenes.

With most of the seventh years fully energized by _J'Adore_, classes were surprisingly flawless as the students were performing at optimum levels. Suffice to say that the teachers were all spouting superlatives at everyone a few days after the seventh year N.E.W.T. Potions class completed the brew originally made by Teddy Lupin. And speaking of Teddy, Al had been waiting for the perfect moment to use the sexually insatiable Metamorphmagus as the final catalyst to achieve his seduction of Scorpius Malfoy.

Everyone was currently eating dinner and the expected buzz of excitement about tomorrow's two rivaling soirees filled the air within the Great Hall. But Albus waited patiently. Only when the Ice Squad had finally shown up for dinner did Al depart the hall, and set off to prepare his penultimate act to entice Scorpius into becoming his. Checking his watch, Al found he had plenty of time. He grinned to himself as he ascended to Gryffindor Tower and gathered some few important items. Cindy and Jeremy would make sure that Scorpius will take the bait and lead him into his trap.

There was, after all, payback to be done for what Scorpius did to Al in the dressing rooms of War Ghost Underground…

***

Scorpius frowned when Albus Potter hastily left the moment he and his friends entered the hall for dinner. The blond was deeply worried because the brunette had been acting weird towards him since their rather randy encounter in Fashionista Field. Scorpius had begun to feel a painful twinge of regret for his rather aggressive actions now that he saw that Albus practically couldn't be faced with the idea of being in the same room with him. And throughout his dinner, he didn't have the appetite to finish his meal.

Nonchalantly excusing himself to a concerned-looking Verity and Massimo, Scorpius picked up his bag and strolled out of the Great Hall, the many eyes of his admirers following his exit. He was just about to turn the corner to the corridor leading to the Slytherin quarters when the seam of his bag suddenly ripped open, and his things tumbled with a heap onto the stone floor.

Cursing under his breath, Scorpius fixed the torn seam, and began to repack his stuff when he noticed a strong gust of wind blow mysteriously out of nowhere and a piece of parchment flying about until it landed exactly where he was positioned. Feeling that someone was playing tricks on him, Scorpius pulled out his wand from his robes and picked up the parchment. To his surprise, it was a note, and he recognized that handwriting anywhere.

_Go to the Astronomy Tower now._

Immediately, all his doubts about the young man began to fade away as Scorpius sighed gently in relief, pocketed the note, and hurriedly detoured to the highest tower in the castle.

***

As he pushed open the wooden door, Scorpius found the top of the tower to be deserted. He stepped out into the open and felt the cold air blow against him.

"Albus…? Are you here?"

The Slytherin called out tentatively and thought he might have been deceived, but his eyes caught the sight of another piece of parchment which was taped against one of the tower's battlements as it fluttered merrily in the wind. Trotting towards it, Scorpius saw another note written on it.

_Look down. Wear it and proceed to the seventh floor corridor._

Without thinking, the handsome young blond looked down and saw something shimmering transparently by his feet. Stooping down, he reached out to touch it and chuckled in amusement. He was holding the famed Invisibility Cloak of Al's dad. After a few moments of admiring the rare historical artifact, Scorpius donned the cloak and bustled out of the Astronomy Tower to his next destination; the Slytherin intuitively guessing the next move of the elusive Gryffindor tormenting him with such intriguing games.

***

After a close shave with Mr. Quark and his pesky cat, Scorpius made it to the seventh floor corridor which was thankfully deserted. And as he had expected, there was a discreet note stuck to the large tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Quickly grabbing the parchment, he read the contents and smirked in response.

_I need the room where Albus Severus Potter will meet me in private._

Of course he had heard tales about the Room of Requirement, but Scorpius had never dreamed of being in a renowned magical space alone with Albus Potter. Shivering in excitement, he walked past across the tapestry three times; concentrating hard on the note's instructions. After the third lap, Scorpius turned and saw that a door had materialized on the stone wall opposite the wide tapestry. He moved closer and turned the shiny black doorknob to open it.

And as the curious Slytherin moved inside the room, he was awed by what greeted him. It was a sumptuous looking room that had a very romantic 18th century French boudoir feel to it. Scorpius gulped as he eyed the massive four-poster bed in the middle of the room, generously swathed in lush silk fabrics of deepest black offset by plump and fluffy white satin pillows. There were erotic magical paintings on the walls depicting very pornographic acts between men, and a big roaring fire in the fireplace was the only source of illumination in the room; casting dancing shadows on the ornate rococo furnishings.

Scorpius felt smothered by the heat inside and relieved himself of the Invisibility Cloak. Wandering around, he ran his pale aristocratic fingers on the pieces of furniture and smirked when two masculine and naked men in one painting proudly gave him a show of sucking each others' hard cocks. After a while, Scorpius noticed another piece of parchment lying on the dresser beside the bed. He picked it up and read the final instructions.

_Wear the cloak. Do not take it off when I arrive._

_Sit on the couch across the bed._

_Whatever happens, remain invisible._

_Once it's over, return the cloak back to the Astronomy Tower._

Scorpius frowned a bit and quirked his brows together. It was a rather strange command, but he decided he would find out what will happen once Albus arrives. Pulling on the cloak once more, the young blond strode to the plush green velvet canapé and sat down; struggling to fight the sweltering heat and waiting for the deliberately mysterious brunette man to arrive.

***

It didn't take long for Scorpius to wait, for just mere minutes since he sat down on the couch, he heard the doorknob jiggle and finally open wide and lock itself shut with such brute force. And what he saw shocked him to the core, as Scorpius had to raise his hand to his mouth to silence the gasp wanting to come out.

_Well, Anna, you're late_

_And, Maya, I'm here_

_The boys in the band decide to appear_

_We walk through the door_

_Savor the air_

_The girls on the floor_

_I've come here to stare (Oh…)_

_We've come here to stare (Oh…)_

_Yeah…_

Albus Potter was currently locked in a furious kissing spree with… _Scorpius Malfoy_!

_Don't touch the girls, don't kiss the girls_

_I have the right to pull the girls_

_Get in a fight on every night_

_The scratches, the bruises, and the bites_

_But I wanna touch, and I wanna kiss_

_And if you say no, then I will persist_

_With you tonight, you'll make it right_

_You know you're whetting my appetite_

The dumbstruck Slytherin hidden underneath the third Deathly Hallow could not believe his eyes, but there it was: he was (or rather the eerily accurate doppelganger) in complete delirium as Albus responded to the sexual ministrations with equal enthusiasm. The real Scorpius soon cleared his head, and found the whole scenario to be extremely surreal but did not find it appalling. In fact, the invisible blond man was steadily turned on by the sight of Albus being utterly depraved by the Malfoy imposter, whom he had a sneaky suspicion as to his real identity.

_You can call me X_

_You can call me Y_

_You can call me Zed_

_You can come and try_

_Come and try…_

In no time, clothes were removed and the two men before Scorpius were gloriously naked; their cocks rock hard and slick with precum as they both tumbled haphazardly on the bed and continued their frisky foreplay. For someone who had an enormous amount of self-restraint through all those years of maintaining a frosty persona, Scorpius was now beginning to lose it as his own wild erection was screaming in agony to be released from his tight underwear. With as little movement as possible, he managed to release his manhood which was still raging with arousal over the sexually bizarre situation.

_(Hey, stripper…! Hey, stripper…!)_

_Don't know what you think you're doing to me…_

_(Hey, stripper…! Hey, I wanna be your mister…!)_

_Don't know what you see how it's getting to me…_

_Na na na na na na na na na…_

Then, Scorpius saw that Albus pinned the faux Scorpius on top of him, and the Gryffindor savagely feasted on the perfectly chiseled body before him; the Malfoy impostor groaning so wantonly that Scorpius felt such intense mixed feelings: envy at the thought that it should have been him writhing so indecently underneath Albus like that, fury at the pseudo-Scorpius having his way with Al, and sheer approbation for Al to have pulled such a fitting retribution – a reprisal which Scorpius was immensely enjoying as he discreetly stroked his angrily leaking cock.

_Like your perfume; your skin is smooth_

_The way you move, I'm in the mood_

_Tease the crowd, please the crowd_

_I'm boiling; I want you to see me now_

_You get me, girl?_

_When you're nervous, well_

_The money I have is in your thong_

_You may be right; I'll close them tight_

_You're saving the best for me tonight_

Albus himself was besotted with his lavish sampling of the fake Scorpius he was expertly teasing, and as the devilishly handsome Potter spawn engulfed the erect cock of the Malfoy double, Scorpius fully appreciated the clever revenge that Albus had played on him: he saw that the brunette kept a very fiery and seductive gaze at the seemingly vacant canapé across the bed while Albus worshipped the throbbing prick with languid yet intense sucks and licks with his recklessly self-indulgent mouth. And even though Scorpius was well-hidden underneath Al's brilliant cloak, the blond man knew that Al could definitely see the burning lust raging in his silvery-grey eyes.

_You can call me X_

_You can call me Y_

_You can call me Zed_

_You can come and try_

_Come and try…_

The real Scorpius and Albus never took their eyes off each other during the whole scenario, and to the blond Slytherin, it seemed to go on forever. He was already soaked to the skin with sweat from the stifling heat and desperately needed release, for he stubbornly refused to come before the false Malfoy enjoying the amazing blowjob by Albus; wanting to orgasm at the same time as the doppelganger so the attractive Slytherin would feel as if he was the one being devotionally serviced by the dashing young Gryffindor.

_(Hey, stripper…! Hey, stripper…!)_

_Don't know what you think you're doing to me…_

_(Hey, stripper…! Hey, I wanna be your mister…!)_

_Don't know what you see how it's getting to me…_

_Na na na na na na na na na…_

When it seemed infinity wouldn't end, the Malfoy charlatan's agonizing moans began a steady crescendo into full-fledged screaming, signaling the closeness of his climax. And with the gleam of Al's jewel-bright eyes, Scorpius knew what the brunette was telling him wordlessly.

_I've come to stare… I've come to stare…_

_You like me to stare…?_

_I like your underwear…_

_I've come to stare… I've come to stare…_

_You like me to stare…?_

_I am a voyeur…!_

"Come for me, Scorpius… Come for me like I came for you…"

And in precise synchronization, both blond men in the room exploded rapturously; the real Scorpius biting his lower lip to stifle his blissful moans while the bogus Scorpius bellowed his lungs out until the last wave of cum oozed out of his shiny and deeply red cock.

Albus had collapsed from his own orgasm, and then slowly crawled up along Scorpius's double until both men passionately embraced their tongues in a tender kiss, which sent the Scorpius underneath the cloak inwardly swooning in pleasure. In the aftermath of the whole moment, Scorpius could do nothing but slump weakly against the couch as he saw the other two young men dress in silence and departed the room with their arms around each other.

Scorpius had remained for quite a while inside the room; the loud crackling of the fire the only sound accompanying his shallow breathing. And with his recovered energy, Scorpius removed the cloak and felt fractional relief from the heat, which was still existent given the wild display that had just happened. He then took his heavily cum-glazed hand and licked himself clean. Loosening his green-and-silver tie around his neck and unbuttoning the top buttons of his oxford shirt, Scorpius stood up and went to the bed to inspect the scene of the sex crime he witnessed.

A few pillows fell off the bed and the sheets were totally disheveled from all the thrashing movements Albus and the Malfoy look-alike made. And sure enough, Scorpius spotted several tiny pools of milky white liquid splattered against the black silk bed sheets.

Without hesitation, Scorpius climbed on the bed and indecently licked off the creamy and still warm man juice from the sheets until he lapped up every single spot on the bed. Closing his eyes and licking his lips, the handsome blond Slytherin savored the combined flavor of both men in his mouth as he lay on the bed like a sated feline; purring with spine-tingling pleasure.

After he had gotten his fill for the night, Scorpius got up from the bed and made to fix his rather tousled and sexually incriminating appearance with his wand. Satisfied that he was impeccably presentable, Scorpius picked up his bag, threw the Invisibility Cloak on once more, and exited the Room of Requirement; the door behind him slowly fading into nothingness as he briskly walked to the direction of the Astronomy Tower where he would return the Deathly Hallow back to where he found it.

_(Hey, stripper…! Hey, stripper…!)_

_Don't know what you think you're doing to me…_

_(Hey, stripper…! Hey, I wanna be your mister…!)_

_Don't know what you see how it's getting to me…_

_Na na na na na na na na na…_


	21. Part 20 : No One Ugly Allowed

Chapter Twenty

"_I already know what my addiction is  
I'll be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love  
But, I shop for purses while love walks out the door  
Don't cry, buy a bag, then get over it!  
And, I'm not concerned with all the politics  
It's a lot of men; I know I can find another!  
What I know, is that I'm always happy  
When I walk out the store, store…_"

- Fergie, "Labels Or Love"

Halloween finally arrived.

And all throughout the day, the students were in an impatient mood as they could not wait for classes to be over. By the time the last period bell signaled the end of classes, students up and down the castle were in a frantic stampede to rush back to their respective dormitories so they can prep themselves with the limited amount of time they had before the night's festivities started.

Over at Gryffindor Tower, the seventh year boys dorm was a cacophony of opened trunks and wardrobes with a slew of hot muscular boys standing around in their underwear; fresh from their communal shower and began to lightheartedly tease each other as they dressed up and made jesting comments on each others' appearances.

Not surprisingly, their fifth dorm mate, MacNeal, was nowhere in sight all day; presumably busy making the final preparations for his underground after-party. Currently, Al and Jeremy were schmoozing with fellow roommates Frankie Archibald and Gabriel Del Mar, who were debating whether or not they should engage in a drug-induced four-way at Phoenix's bash with Slytherin girls Anneliese Hardwick and Diana Von Strauss, who were the most part best friends with a look-but-don't-touch sex appeal.

It was already half past six, and the _al fresco_ dinner at the Quidditch pitch was slated to begin in exactly seven-o'-clock sharp. The boys hurriedly dressed and performed the usual vanity spells for their appearance, and headed down to the common room where the many of the Gryffindors were milled about. The boys spotted Cindy and two of her dorm mates, Elizabeth Knox and Lucia Fernandez, gossiping spiritedly by the bulletin boards.

"Hey, Tominaga!" Jeremy hollered. "Bitch, you're looking _majorly_ high fashion right now."

Cindy punched Jeremy in the arm as he drew nearer, but took it as a compliment. "And you're not looking too bad yourself, you fucking bastard… _But damn_! Hey ladies, check out Al here…"

Cindy wolf whistled while Elizabeth and Lucia giggled as they scanned Albus up and down with coy appreciation. Al self-effacingly shrugged.

"Well, it was the best I could do…" Al modestly replied. "I didn't want to be _too_ dressy for tonight, so yeah… This is it."

"Whatever, Al. You are _one hot piece of ass_ in that suit!" Cindy exclaimed, and their seventh year classmates who huddled around them chuckled heartily.

"Okay, can we _not_ discuss my fashion sense and just go downstairs now?" Al testily retorted.

With amused smirks on their faces, the seventh year Gryffindors exited the common room and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch; talking casually with each other along the way.

***

_Everybody line up…! The show is about to start…!  
Places…! The show is about to start…!  
You have to show a look, have a look, or give a look…!  
Faces beautiful… No one ugly allowed…!  
Are you ready? Here we go!_

Cindy looped her arm around Al's and crooned. "Oh, but Potter, tonight is _all about_ fashion, my dear… Where's the fun if you don't get to critique what everyone's wearing during special occasions?"

"Yeah, and you're _so sure_ that you're going to be on the Best Dressed List in next month's _Wizarding Vogue_?" Jeremy quipped as he sidled beside Cindy, referring to the fact that a press party for the popular Wizarding fashion magazine will be covering the school's Halloween ball, along with other Wizarding media contingents.

"_Duh_…!" Cindy pompously declared. "I didn't spend more than eight hundred Galleons for nothing, you know. And the girls and I have even placed a little bet on who's going to make the list."

"Totally." Lucia piped up from behind them. "We're sure that Amber Beynon from Ravenclaw and that Hetherington girl from Slytherin sixth year is a shoo-in, but that complete, delusional _cow_ Kylie Davidson from Hufflepuff is Worst Dressed hands down."

"_Whoa_! Kylie?" Gabriel queried in surprise as Cindy and everyone else choked up in fits of laughter. "Hey, she's an alright girl. She's not _that_ bad-looking or anything."

"Oh, that's right. Defend _her_…" Elizabeth drawled. "The stupid bint is completely _full of herself_, the way she was talking yesterday in the girls' loo. And don't you guys even _notice_ her choice of accessories?"

Frankie laughed. "Well, I do have to admit, there _was_ this one time I saw her wearing these weird looking things on her hair. I swear, I thought she had an infestation of mutated flobberworms attacking her head."

The group of Gryffindor friends cheerfully laughed and snickered as they continued to discuss more potential fashion victors and victims from both sexes, when the boys learned that _Wizarding Vogue_ was doing a Best and Worst Dressed for the males as well. By the time they stepped out of the castle, they were besieged by a rather wonderful sight.

_Fashion is the art!  
Designers are the gods!  
Models play the part of angels in the dark…  
Which one of you would ever dare to go against  
That beauty is a trade and everyone gets paid?_

The long, meandering pathway to the Quidditch pitch was flanked by hundreds of big floating jack-o'-lanterns singing cheerful but morbid Halloween themed songs. And everywhere, the younger students were already in a steadily moving procession towards the brightly lit open air stadium. Al surreptitiously scanned the crowd in search of that familiar platinum blond head, but saw that Scorpius, and his two friends for that matter, were nowhere in sight.

_Fashionista…! How do you look…?_

And as Albus neared the entrance to the arena along with his friends, they saw that there was a fancy red carpet setup by the stadium gates with a horde of photographers flashing their cameras at the passing students. To Cindy's thrilled surprise, she pointed out that her favorite fashion editor, Charmagne Le Fontaine, was doing on-the-spot interviews with selected students and faculty members who were obviously pleased with the turnout.

_New York! London! Paris! Milan!_  
_Tokyo? I think that's in Japan…_  
_Asia! Malaysia! Las Vegas to play_  
_L.A. – if you pay my way…_

And when _Wizarding Vogue_'s press representative finished her chat with the somewhat flustered Professor Trelawney, Cindy immediately pulled Jeremy and Al forward along with her and the trio found themselves being graciously greeted by the seemingly intimidating-looking fashion editor with her levitating notepad and Quick-Quotes Quill scribbling efficiently beside her.

_Fashionista…! How do you look…?_

"Ah, and we have here three _very_ stylish young students here with me now…" Charmagne noted in her lilting French accent as she sized the three friends up through her stylish spectacles, and then noticed Albus bashfully hovering beside Cindy. "Why, if it isn't Albus Severus Potter! Second child of the Man Who Lived! What an _honor_ to finally meet you, _monsieur_!"

_Who are you wearing?!_

Charmagne extended her hand and Albus meekly shook it before she resumed her interview. "As you might not know, me and my fabulous team from _Wizarding Vogue_ are here to cover this marvelous Halloween ball of your prestigious school. Now, I know how annoying it must be for you to hear so many times that you look like you father, but we will skip all that. _Wizarding Vogue_ is all about fashion! Now, care to tell us what you're wearing for this event?"

Albus smiled and casually shrugged his shoulders. "Well… I bought this suit from War Ghost Underground along with my friends here last week. It's more of my style, 'cause I'm not really into very formal stuff, but still looks good enough for fancy events like this one. I think this one's from Dom + Stef, if I'm not mistaken… And yeah, the scarf by Urban X-Change was an afterthought since I prefer wearing them than performing Warming Charms."

_Sean John  
Calvin Klein  
Donna Karan's fashion line!_

"Oh, it's simply fabulous and quite practical, Albus _mon cher_!" Charmagne trilled excitedly. "You certainly take after your older brother, James. We did run a feature article on him a while back, and he's such a sweetheart! How is he by the way with his recent publicized transfer to the Falmouth Falcons?"

"Well, James is more of a sporty type of style than mine." Al politely clarified. "And yeah, he's doing very well, thanks. You know him, star Seeker and all that. Product endorsements left and right being offered to him, so I'm very proud of my brother."

"Well, we certainly hope that this will be the first of many features of you and hopefully the rest of your family in the magazine." Charmagne genuinely remarked. "And who are these two rather _très à la mode_ friends of yours?" She then turned to Jeremy and Cindy, who was obviously doing cartwheels inside herself at being recognized by one of her fashion idols.

Al stepped back and introduced them to the charming editor. "Oh, yes… These are my best friends from Gryffindor – Jeremy Fischer and Cindy Tominaga. Cindy here, by the way, is a very loyal subscriber to your magazine, Madame."

"It is a _great honor_ to _finally_ meet you in person, Madame Le Fontaine…" Cindy breathed in her starstruck daze.

"Likewise, my dear Madame…" Jeremy winked as he made a small but formal bow to her.

The veritable Wizarding fashion editor giggled rather girlishly and clasped Cindy's and Jeremy's hands. "Oh, you are too flattering, _mes ches adolescents_. And please, all of you call me Charmagne. Madame Le Fontaigne makes me sound _old_…!"

The trio laughed at her self-deprecating pronouncement, despite the fact that she did look like your typical aged and slightly eccentric grandmother. A rather fashionable and sophisticated grandmother who still possessed the posture of a graceful runway model, that is. Charmagne continued to grill Jeremy and Cindy as more students and faculty members passed by them, having been interviewed and photographed by the other media publications present.

"And I must _say_! The best friends of young _Monsieur_ Potter here are quite the style mavens themselves! Tell me, what are you wearing for tonight?"

Cindy went first and proudly went into a spiel about her outfit while posing for the cameras. "Well, as Al here said, we bought all our clothes at War Ghost Underground. I decided to go all black and tailored, but still edgy and feminine; since I had a feeling every other girl at school would be wearing dresses. I tend to go for funky yet high fashion pieces because it's more of my style during parties or whatever. Right now, I'm dressed head-to-toe in Ferocia Coutura from her latest fall/winter collection."

_Valentino  
Y.S.L.  
Ferragamo and Chanel!_

Charmagne nodded in approval. "Absolutely _chic_ and righteously _fierce_, _Mademoiselle_ Cindy! And I believe this was _inspired_ by our last month's fashion editorial spread, am I right?"

"Oh, yes!" Cindy confirmed. "And may I say, one of your most stunning editorials yet…!"

"Well, I'm very pleased you loved it, Cindy _mon cher_…!" Charmagne intoned. "And you, _Monsieur_ Jeremy, tell us what you're wearing this evening!"

Jeremy grinned and brushed back his styled bangs. "Well, I'm the type of bloke who's more laidback and casual, but I still want to make an effort when I go to major parties or whatever cool event is happening. I'm wearing a black graphic print shirt, gray trousers, and trainers. Just to make it a bit formal, I threw on this cool maroon jacket with a slight military influence to it. And it's all from the His Fabricated Armouring label, which is one of my favorite brands for wardrobe staples."

_Halston  
Gucci  
Fiorucci  
Don't forget my Pucci!_

"My, my… Such a very daring yet classy look you're sporting, _jeune homme_!" Charmagne declared. "And looking at the three of you, I wouldn't have expected anything less from Gryffindors with a sense of style! I smell Best Dressed List all over you three on next month's issue…!"

"Oh, it would be a _great honor_ to be in _Wizarding Vogue_, Charmagne!" Cindy joyously exclaimed.

The fashion editor giggled once more and beamed at Cindy. "Well, _of course_ I have to confer with the other editors at the office, but I'm sure they'll see reason once they view your photographs. _Oh mon Dieu_! I'm afraid I'm monopolizing your time, and the feast is about to begin! Let's have a few more photo ops and then we'll go inside, shall we?"

The three Gryffs smiled and posed gamely with Madame Le Fontaine for the _Wizarding Vogue_ photographers, before they went into the Quidditch pitch and blended with the gathered crowd; Charmagne giving them each air kisses before setting off with her press team to sit by the media section, while the trio searched for a vacant table.

It was a clear autumn night, and the moonlight bathed the field in a beautiful pale glow. The grassy field was scattered with hundreds of small intimate tables fit for groups of three or four. All around, there were more of the singing jack-o'-lanterns and everywhere else, the cheerful school house elves looked especially clean for the occasion and were dressed in snowy white togas as they began to serve the courses of food.

But all Al could think about was the fact that he would get to see Scorpius Malfoy soon, who was still a no-show at the feast along with Verity and Massimo. After last night's rather steamy performance for the handsome Slytherin in the Room of Requirement, Albus knew that Scorpius would finally yield to him at MacNeal's after-party. Rose's portfolio had not failed him yet.

***

Dinner was a rather upbeat but rushed affair, since everyone wanted to go back to the castle so that the concert would begin. When Professor M. had finally announced the concert lineup for that night, the students screamed fanatically as the Dragon Riders, Priscilla Sparks, Double Trouble, The Harmony Hags, and Warlock Jones suddenly appeared as they flew a couple of laps and waved merrily above the ecstatic crowd on broomsticks before flying off to the castle.

Soon, the teachers properly ushered the students out of the Quidditch pitch to avoid a nasty stampede rush back to the castle. But those who were invited to MacNeal's party soon found themselves discreetly departing from the gathered throng outside the Great Hall and heading to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

When Al, Jeremy, and Cindy made sure the coast was clear after staying for a couple of songs in the Hall from the first concert act, they discreetly trooped up to the second floor and made a stealthy path to Myrtle's unused bathroom. Stepping inside, they saw that the sink rotunda had already been opened to reveal the downward slide leading to the Chamber of Secrets and that a small queue of the exclusively invited were lining up to jump in the exposed hole, Al's sister Lily and his cousin Rose among them. The two girls grinned as they beckoned the three over to them.

"Hey!" Rose cheerfully greeted as she gave the three friends hugs. "You guys finally made it! Oh, this is going to be so awesome! Shame we had to skip the concert early though, but anything MacNeal does is probably more fun or whatever the fuck he's gonna do. You guys brought your invites?"

"Yeah." The trio replied in unison.

Cindy looked at Rose's rather House-oriented outfit. "Oh, wow! You're truly a blue-blooded Ravenclaw, aren't you? I see you bought that one over the cute white number I saw…"

"Of course…!" Rose happily replied as she twirled around in her blue silk cocktail dress. "But there's also this other one I'm planning to debut during the holidays, so all is good."

_Fendi and Armani  
God, I miss Gianni!  
Kenneth Cole  
Michael Kors  
Mr. Ford, I can't afford!  
D+G and B.G.B.G.  
Looking good is never easy!  
Alexandre Herchchovitch  
Naomi Campbell – such a bitch!_

"And seriously, the three of you look amazing!" Lily gushed as she eyed their outfits. "You guys were so lucky to be interviewed by Wizarding Vogue."

"Hey, you don't look too bad yourself, Lils." Al said as he saw his sister's rather bohemian chic look. "Wait, is that one of Nana Molly's old patchwork dresses?"

Lily sniffed in annoyance, but Rose interceded. "Correction, Al. It's called _vintage_. And I helped Lily deconstruct the dress to make it more sexy and fun."

_I wanna be delgada  
To fit into my Prada  
Oscar De La Renta  
Louis Vuitton  
Imitation of Christ!  
Beauty has a price…!_

"Yeah, because why would I waste money on clothes when I can spend it on more important things?" Lily countered.

Al snorted. "On what? Like recreational potions?"

"Exactly!" Lily haughtily retorted, but grinned at her brother all the same. "Besides, it's short and flowy so it shows off my leggy assets. And I styled it up with some gladiator sandals to add the sexy kink factor."

_Fashionista…! How do you look…?_

"You're all about the kinks, aren't you, Lily?" Jeremy humorously quipped.

"Yeah, let's cut this conversation short, shall we?" Al interjected before his sister could reply. "In case you haven't noticed, the last person just jumped and there are people waiting behind us."

True enough, Rose and Albus were next in line at the hole, and more invited people were coming in the bathroom. Taking the lead, Al winked at his group before jumping in and made a fast, freewheeling ride down on the bowels of Hogwarts with his friends not far behind him as they screeched with glee upon their twisting descent.

_What are you wearing…?!_


	22. Part 21 : We Are Each Other's Destiny

Chapter Twenty-One

"_I'll be your sexual freak of the week!  
I'll be your inspirational brother!  
Yo, mama! Can't you see?  
I'll be your sexual freak of the week!  
I'll be your educational lover!  
Your one-fuck fantasy!_

_Sexual freak! Inspirational brother…!  
You got yourself some action  
Said you've got yourself a body  
You've got yourself an ass with a mind of its own  
Brings something to the party_

_Come on, kids! Don't be scared!  
It's a tits and ass world – you gotta be prepared!  
Come on, kids! Don't be scared!  
It's a tits and ass world – you gotta be prepared!_

_Come on, kids…!  
You know your Mama and your Daddy don't care…!  
Don't be scared!  
It's a tits and ass world – you gotta be prepared…!_"

- George Michael, "Freeek! '04"

The dark and ominous labyrinth leading to Salazar Slytherin's hidden chamber was miraculously free from the entrails and skeletons of long dead rats, snakes, and other vile creatures. The invitees noted that the pathways were bathed in sensual red light as they finally arrived at the cavernous foyer that held the vault-like entrance to the chamber. To their surprise, they spotted two big and burly shirtless bouncers who Al recognized were actually one of the top Hit Wizards under his dad's department at the Ministry.

Al could hear the bass-heavy sounds of loud club music wafting through the already open entryway to the Chamber of Secrets. With Cindy and Jeremy beside him and Rose and Lily bringing up the rear, they confidently approached the two daunting bouncers standing guard by the entrance. The two pulled out their wands and stopped the three in their tracks.

"Hold it." The first bouncer steely announced. "Invitations."

Everyone fished out their invites and handed them over to the bouncer. The big bear of a man, scanned them with his wand and appeared unfazed with the results, he turned them over to his equally hulking associate, who beckoned the first five over for the password.

"And you are…?"

"I am the new libertine…" Al, Cindy, and Jeremy individually replied.

"I am the new intemperance…" Rose confidently stated.

"And I am the new seduction…" Lily purred and winked at the two men. "Not that it's anything new, of course." She added rather wantonly in a failed attempt at an undertone.

The bouncers smirked but stood aside as they let them pass through, while they cross-checked the other invitees behind them. Once they crossed the threshold, they gaped in sheer astonishment at the sight before them.

The legendary chamber was completely redone into a riotous fusion of heaven and hell. MacNeal had done well on his word when he said he had done better: the place was inventively bedecked in the paradise/inferno motif as it fantastically complemented the many ancient snake sculptures and the massive towering statue of Salazar Slytherin; the middle of the room was transformed into one big dance floor complete with a highly elevated DJ booth, and in between the snake statues were sumptuous lounge setups where some of the invited were boisterously chatting and drinking colorful vials of recreational potions.

Big scorching fires were strategically placed all around the chamber, while a hypnotic exhibit of laser lights and magically falling snowflakes danced an entrancing display from the ceiling. And to finish off the outrageous scene, MacNeal had seemingly hired a sizable number of gorgeous male and female models obscenely clad in devil/angel costumes and were either erotically dancing in the suspended cages and elevated pedestals; serving drinks and delectable finger foods to the guests; or shamelessly grinding with the partyphiles who were tightly packed on the dance floor.

Al and his posse were spewing all sorts of astounded obscenities as they finally caught up with the rest of their social circle who had arrived earlier. Snagging a prime lounge area in the middle of the chamber, they were immediately accosted by a muscular angel man and a curvy devil woman.

"Hey, party people…" The devil girl purred. "Care to try some feel-good stuff for tonight…?" She gestured rather flirtatiously to her angel companion, who dashingly grinned at the group as he presented a silver tray of fancy themed hors d'oeurves, a small bowl of what looked like powdery white glitter with a bunch of tiny silver straws on the side, and the minuscule colored vials of magical drugs. Suddenly, Phoenix MacNeal popped out of nowhere and jovially hollered at his friends, who in turn began bombarding him with fanatic compliments.

"Welcome to my party, bitches and motherfuckers!" Michelangelo greeted as he sandwiched himself between Cindy and Jeremy on the lounge couch.

"MacNeal, man!" Al stood up and grabbed his close friend in a brotherly bear hug. "You crazy piece of shit! You've totally outdone yourself for the millionth time!"

"Seriously, Michelangelo…" Rose delightedly added as she ran her hands all over the chest of the angel man who slithered next to her. "We are forever in your debt for this one!"

Jeremy was also in accord as he ogled the devil woman's shapely arse in front of him. "Dammit, Phoenix! You are really gonna be the death of us when you keep this up everytime you throw a party…!"

"Totally…!" Lily growled as she grabbed a couple of vials from the silver tray on the lounge table, sat on MacNeal's lap, and unabashedly pressed herself against Phoenix's hard body. "And I'm definitely going to show you my total appreciation for inviting me and my friends tonight, Phoenix baby…"

Michelangelo drank in his friends' accolades and enjoyed Lily's flirtations. "What can I say? I always go all out on shit like this… By the way, Al. Thanks for that supply of blue roses! You are officially my new dealer, mate! And fucking awesome turnout tonight! It'll totally go down in this goddamn school's history books! Not to mention at next month's full article feature spread on _Wizarding Vogue_…!"

Everyone widened their eyes while Cindy gasped and smacked him on the arm. "Get the fuck out, you bastard! Are you fucking serious, MacNeal?!"

"I fucking kid you not, Tominaga… Lookie over there and see for yourself. I told you I went all out for tonight and Phoenix MacNeal delivered. You know how I roll…!" Michelangelo intoned confidently, and pointed to someone on the other side of the chamber.

Sure enough, when everyone turned to see where he was pointing at, there was no mistaking the elegantly dressed figure of Charmagne Le Fontaine and her crew of posh photographers seated in one of the VIP lounge areas, and were immensely enjoying the festivities; sipping vibrantly fluorescent drinks while interviewing and snapping candid shots of the prominent students who were invited to the soiree.

Lily instantly perked up and quickly extricated herself from MacNeal. "Oh, good! Now I can get to be in the magazine too! Sweet…!"

"And I'm going to snag myself a future career in fashion by the end of the night." Cindy giddily squealed. "You officially rule at life, Phe Man…! And not to mention you look damn hot tonight!"

"Agreed." Rose approved. "I'm digging your new look." She smiled admiringly at MacNeal's newly cut hair which he trimmed short but scruffy and dressed rather thuggishly in a printed oversize statement T-shirt and rolled up black trousers with black loafers.

"Why thanks, you guys! And you peeps just do whatever the fuck you want in here and there's no one here to stop us…" MacNeal pointedly garbled. "Food and drinks are on the house, drugs of choice aplenty, gorgeous model blokes and birds at your total service, and all-night party music from the main man himself, Russell Humphrey."

"What?!" Albus exclaimed, as Cindy, Rose, and Jeremy cursed loudly. "Russell Humphrey is here? So that must mean that you—!"

"Hey, you guys…! Having a good time yet…?"

A stunning vision of absolute masculinity greeted the group as Teddy Lupin appeared before them in his natural-looking state; dressed seductively in matching printed silk slacks and a robe that revealed to show his perfectly defined abdomen. Five sets of eyes and jaws opened wide at the sight of their devastatingly handsome Potions master in their midst; speechless and clouded with unclean thoughts until another bombshell sent them into another wave of shock.

"Hey, Teddy baby…! You look so fucking hot tonight, love…"

MacNeal had stood up to stand before Lupin, and before anyone knew it, Phoenix pulled Teddy close and mashed their mouths together in a very public, very steamy, and very taboo kiss between a male student and a male teacher. The seconds ticked by when the five friends seated by the lounge burst into fits of ecstatically lewd cheers, catcalls, and encouragements; with Phoenix deepening the kiss upon the urgent and bawdy persuasions of the group as Teddy had transformed into the fire sex god appearance that Al once had the pleasure of experiencing.

"And I present to you all, the Devil himself…!" Phoenix proudly growled to the group as he pulled away from the kiss. "You guys have fun now, alright? There are no rules and no limits in here… Now, who wants to watch me get fucked by this hot and studly Devil?"

Lily raised a challenging brow and she stood up and approached them. "Why watch when I can join in on the fun?" She wedged herself between the two obviously pleased men and Lily turned to the rest. "Anyone else want to come with?"

Rose, Cindy, and Jeremy convulsed in laughing fits which left Al to speak on behalf of them. "I think we're just going to chill for a while here, so you guys have fun now…"

"Shame…" Lily drawled. "Oh well, more for me, then! Come on, you fucking hot studs… This bitch is ready to play hardcore!"

And with that, Michelangelo and Teddy winked at the four remaining friends and followed Lily who disappeared behind one of the darkened passageways behind the lounge areas which apparently led to the more intimate and private chambers where one can indulge in the more explicit and morally deplorable acts.

***

Still chuckling in mixed amusement, Al, Cindy, Jeremy, and Rose talked casually for a while; occasionally nibbling on the savory appetizers, sipping on those luminous mixed drinks, snorting on the bowls filled with imported diamond dust, and knocking back several phials of recreational potions as a number of their peers ambled over to socialize and table-hop for a few minutes before bouncing off to mingle or dance with the other exclusive members of MacNeal's party elite. They were in the middle of a very entertaining but somewhat drunken comedic routine by Nicholas Wang from Hufflepuff, when Al had finally spotted the appearance of the elusive Slytherin Ice Squad.

_Like a movie scene in the sweetest dreams_

_I have pictured us together…_

Albus thought there was never a better definition to describe the Slytherin trio other than "fashionably late", for they truly looked stunning with their chosen ensembles. The exotically attractive Massimo Zabini wore a soft black palette consisting of polished leather shoes, a tailored pair of slacks, and a cashmere turtleneck under a double-breasted velvet pea coat with a fur-trimmed collar – the whole look simply bringing out the half-Italian's delicious chocolate skin.

_Now, to feel your lips on my fingertips_

_I have to say it's even better…_

Verity Parkinson stayed true to her preferred Goth influences and was a femme fatale incarnate in a red, velvet, figure-hugging, spaghetti strap mini-dress with intricate black lace details. She completed her outfit with a killer pair of stiletto heels, fishnet stockings, black leather gloves, and an ornate neckpiece that fitted tightly to her neck and chest like second skin.

_Than I ever thought it could possibly be_

_It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free…_

And as Al laid eyes on Scorpius, he felt a violent stirring in his groin as he took in the sight of his one true love and obsession: the young and classically handsome Malfoy heir was every inch the stylish and aristocratic Slytherin with his flawless black, Italian-made bespoke suit and tie matched with a crisp shirt underneath that was closely in the same shade of green as Al's own eyes. Al chuckled to himself, considering the shirt he was wearing coincidentally was as grey as Scorpius's own beautiful orbs, which were coyly hidden behind the artfully styled blond fringes; the blond youth divesting himself of his usual pair of expensive wire-rimmed glasses and went with contact lenses. Overall, Scorpius Malfoy was the most beautiful and deeply mysterious man in Albus Potter's heart and soul.

_From all of my sadness; the tears that I've cried_

_I have spent all of my life…!_

He could not wait a second longer. Al had waited far too long, and he was about to get what he fucking wanted. The mystery will be ultimately revealed. And deep inside of him, he knew that Scorpius was also begging for the end of his sexual and emotional torment, and was desperate to start at their possible beautiful beginning.

_Waiting for tonight…! Oh…!_

_When you would be here in my arms!_

_Waiting for tonight…! Oh…!_

_I dreamed of this love for so long!_

_Waiting for tonight…_

***

_Tender words you say; take my breath away_

_Love me now, and leave me never…_

_Found a sacred place; lost in your embrace_

_I wanna stay in this forever…_

Scorpius nodded to his two best friends, and he set off alone into the crowd where they eyed him covetously. Of course, he knew that he looked especially good that night, but he only dressed for one man: and he was there to search for the Gryffindor boy who haunted his thoughts since their first encounter.

_I think of the days when the sun used to set_

_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed…_

_Tossing and turning; emotions were strong_

_I knew I had to hold on…!_

The music throbbed wildly all around him as the gyrating bodies enticed him to join in on the sexual trance on the dance floor. Scorpius still hadn't caught sight of Albus anywhere, and so he resigned to just loosen up and lose himself to the dark and sexy beats; uncaring of the many sets of hands running all over his lithe form, which only added to his building arousal.

_Waiting for tonight…! Oh…!_

_When you would be here in my arms!_

_Waiting for tonight…! Oh…!_

_I dreamed of this love for so long!_

_Waiting for tonight…_

The Slytherin blond kept to himself as he closed his eyes and moved sensually in time to the pounding music blaring everywhere. Then, Scorpius felt a strong pair of arms grab him from behind and he knew instantly that his predator had come to claim his prey…

_Gone are the days when the sun used to set_

_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed…_

"Hello, Scorpius…" Al hotly whispered in his ear. "You look so good tonight…"

"Albus… I wanted to look good only for you. Because I—"

"Wait, there's something I need to ask you, Scorpius…"

_Tossing and turning; emotions were strong_

_I knew I had to hold on…!_

The young blond was mildly surprised at the tender manner which Albus had murmured his request. Scorpius assumed they'd get right down to it, but it seemed he was mistaken. Al slowly turned Scorpius around, and both men faced each other; their bodies pressed so close with the limited amount of space around them.

_Waiting for tonight…!_

And suddenly, as if on cue to Al's request, DJ Russell took things slow and played a rather delectable chillout track which made everyone pair up with the nearest person and began to sensually grind and slow dance.

_I lie awake… I've gone to ground_

_I'm watching porn in my hotel dressing gown…_

"Scorpius Malfoy… May I have this dance with you?" The Gryffindor inched even closer and offered his hand to the Slytherin.

_And now I dream of you, but I still believe_

_There's only enough for one in this lonely hotel suite…_

Al looked so overwhelmingly attractive that moment as Scorpius saw how his green eyes shone with so much hope and love. There was nothing for Scorpius left to do but smile so brilliantly and take Albus's hand.

_The journey's long… And it feels so bad_

_I'm thinking back to the last day we had…_

"Yes, Albus Potter… This dance is yours…"

_Old moon fades into the new…_

_And soon I know I'll be back with you_

_I'm nearly with you… I'm nearly with you…_

And both young men gently melted into each other's bodies as the song wafted sensually around the paired dancers; Albus and Scorpius slowly nuzzling their heads against each other and inhaled their fragrant scents. Both men were absorbed in primitive desire, and they could not resist each other's comforting familiarity. Al's gentle caresses on Scorpius's back made the Ice Prince a mere tool in the hands of a master who skillfully guided him from the first shocking assault in the library to the inevitable completion of their lust and love in the Chamber of Secrets.

_When I'm weak, I draw strength from you_

_And when you're lost, I know how to change your mood…_

And when they gazed again into each other's glassy eyes, the unspoken words were clear in their minds as they closed the gap between them and kissed like their lives depended on it. They took their time steering their way out of the crowded dance floor, and as they broke free from the dancing throng, Al and Scorpius vanished behind the colossal statue of Slytherin House's founding father and left the wicked partygoers behind in their wake…

_And when I'm down, you breathe life over me_

_Even though we're miles apart, we are each other's destiny…_


	23. Part 22 : I'll Teach You How To FUCK

Chapter Twenty-Two

"_Heaven knows I've tried to let you go…!  
I can't help myself; you know I'm out of control…!  
Heaven knows I've tried to let you go…!  
I can't help myself! I think I'm losing control…!_

_You. Turn. Me. On…!  
(You know you're turning me… You know you're turning me on…!)_"

- Paul Oakenfold + Brittany Murphy, "Faster Kill Pussycat"

They found themselves in a small but intimate nook illuminated by numerous floating candles. There was a luxurious four poster bed similar to the one in the Room of Requirement ready to be christened by their passionate consummation. At this point, Al and Scorpius couldn't care less if someone walked in on them; all that mattered to them was that they were finally sealing their bond that night.

Their expensive clothes were stripped off with a simple flick of each others' wands, and they stood before each other in their prime naked glory; two huge cocks rock hard and twitching restlessly with excitement. In a blink of an eye, Albus and Scorpius pounced on each other as they collapsed on the bed; battling their tongues and running their hands on every inch of their fired-up skins.

This was what Al had worked so hard for: to finally lose himself with the visceral truth and beauty of Scorpius's presence. But he wanted to take it up a notch, and so Albus aggressively took control; rolling on top of the handsome blond and ravaged his whole body, as he pinned him hard and rough against the slippery feel of the black silk sheets that contrasted so beautifully with Scorpius's porcelain skin.

"You taste so fucking good, Scorpius…! Tell me that you're mine! No one else…"

Scorpius gasped as Albus squeezed his weeping erection and bit his nipples. "Yes! I'm completely yours, Albus… Only you… Please! Don't stop…! Oh, FUCK!"

The screams of the thrashing blond man intensified as Al took Scorpius's large and turgid manhood into his mouth with such frenzied devotion. Al shoved it deeper into his manly throat, and pretty soon, Scorpius's sanity began to vaporize as Al had full-on feasted on his cock so ravenously. The huge and pulsing prick in Al's mouth was the center of his universe as every nerve in the Gryffindor's body wanted more of what the wanton Slytherin underneath him had to fully offer.

Infinite minutes went by and both men had only just begun their sexual revolution. Scorpius gruffly pushed Al off him and his mouth found itself eating Al's massive hardness, and the brunette didn't object one bit as he howled an incomprehensible string of nonsense from his open mouth; all train of thought banished in Al's mind save for the fact that Scorpius was absolutely doing a fucking good job with the legendary gigantic Potter cock that all men in his family possessed.

But Al could not stand his mouth being so empty, so he turned and stretched himself on top of Scorpius and resumed sucking the blond's dick; both boys simultaneously pleasuring each other vigorously. Al's dick had never experienced such close attention with what Scorpius was giving him; not even Teddy himself felt so fucking good doing that to him, and Al felt such determination to give as much to Scorpius as well.

Their bodies began to heavily perspirate from the burning warmth of the floating candles and their own generated body heat. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin suddenly convulsed wildly as the floodgates of their orgasm opened with a rushing intensity; Albus and Scorpius refusing to let go of the cocks in their mouths until they milked each other dry.

Feeling spent and exhausted, they rolled off from each other and brokenly laughed in delight. Al clumsily fell of the bed as he fumbled with his clothes on the floor, while Scorpius looked at his lover with bemusement.

"Albus… Come back!" Scorpius laughingly breathed as he flopped on the mattress with fatigue. "We can't be done yet…! The night's still young, you know."

"And you're right…" Al said as he crawled back onto the bed and positioned himself back on top of Scorpius; grinning like a feral animal. "That's why our wonderful party host brewed this for everyone tonight… I'm sure you know what this is, so…"

Al produced two tiny crystal vials which contained a clear and syrupy liquid liberally dotted with a glittering blue substance. Scorpius's eyes widened and he looked up at Al with a dawning comprehension; his understanding eventually segueing into totally corrupt submission as Al opened the two containers and handed Scorpius the other vial.

"I'm gonna make you completely mine, Scorpius Malfoy, and tonight, you are going to get the fucking of your life…!"

"Bottoms up, then. Albus Potter…!"

***

_My name is Dita_

_I'll be your Mistress tonight…_

_I'll be your loved one, darling_

_Turn out the light…_

_I'll be your sorceress; your heart's magician_

_I'm not a witch – I'm a love technician…_

Both handsome young men clinked their miniature glasses and downed the sex potion spiked with finely shredded blue rose petals in one gulp. The results were instantaneous: their body temperature soared to a scorching peak, every single muscle tightened, their cocks suddenly inflated back to an invincible hardness, and whatever little inhibitions left in their heads were obliterated by the holistically overwhelming effects of MacNeal's personal concoction. Violently throwing aside the emptied phials with a subtle crash on the floor, Albus and Scorpius immediately attacked and plunged their tongues deep in each other's throats.

_I'll be your guiding light in your darkest hour_

_I'm gonna change your life; I'm like a poisoned flower…_

It was a sight to behold: the Gryffindor and the Slytherin were rowdily rolling about on the bed; battling for complete domination as they scratched, slapped, and punched each other in between the furiously passionate kisses. Their animalistic grunts and downright filthy pillow talk turned them on so much that losing control was a complete understatement for their situation. The two young men continued to kiss and wrestle with each other, until Scorpius found an opportune leeway and successfully pinned Al underneath him.

_Give it up; do as I say…_

_Give it up, and let me have my way…_

_I'll give you love; I'll hit you like a truck…_

_I'll give you love – I'll teach you how to FUCK…!_

"Ha!" Scorpius triumphantly exclaimed. "And now, you are going to fucking pay for melting the Ice Prince of Hogwarts, you naughty bastard…! Not that I didn't love every single bit of your bloody twisted mindfucks, but still, I'm going to make you pay…!"

Albus sneered as he mightily struggled against Scorpius's unyielding hold on him. "Oh, yeah?! Well, then, bring it on, Malfoy…! I'm not scared of you!"

"You Gryffindors think you're such hot shit, but you're just cold diarrhea…!" Scorpius jeered confidently as he bent down closer to Al's lasciviously handsome face. "You're going to find out just how a Slytherin like me is going to make a Gryffindor like you lose your fucking mind…!"

"Like I said, Malfoy… Bring it!"

_Erotic…! Erotic…! Put your hands all over my body…!_

_All over me…_

Scorpius roughly gripped Al's chin and he angrily growled. "My. Name. Is. SCORPIUS!"

_We could use the cage; I've got a lot of rope…_

_I'm not full of rage – I'm full of hope…_

_This is not a crime, and you're not on trial…_

_Bend over, baby… I'm gonna make you smile…_

Without warning, the blond grabbed a huge floating candle above him and tipped it as the searing-hot liquid wax dripped and fell against the brunette's broad and muscular chest.

_Light the candles, 'till they're nice and soft…_

_And when they start to drip, I'm gonna GET YOU OFF…!_

"MOTHERFUCKING BLOODY HELL!"

_Give it up; do as I say…_

_Give it up, and let me have my way…_

_I'll give you love; I'll hit you like a truck…_

_I'll give you love – I'll teach you how to FUCK…!_

Albus had never felt such heavenly intense pleasure with the unbearably burning pain Scorpius was inflicting on him at that moment. If Scorpius thought that this was punishment for his actions, then Al would gladly do it all over again and again just to feel this perverted sense of gratification he was terribly enjoying. Scorpius himself felt a surge of insuperable power coursing through his veins when he saw how his actions deeply affected his handsome lover so beautifully tortured underneath him.

The Slytherin continued to apply more melted candle wax on the gutturally yelping Gryffindor until he saw that his chest had achieved angry, blistering, red surface burns all over Al's well-defined torso. Satisfied, Scorpius released the candle which floated away gently, and he subtly loosened his grip on Albus; the brunette never missing a single beat as he callously tussled the blond until Al was now the one in full control.

_Erotic…! Erotic…! Put your hands all over my body…!_

_All over me…_

"Payback's a fucking bitch, love…!" Al growled maniacally. "Now, I'm going to bloody teach you a good and hard Gryffindor lesson of my own!"

"Make me, Albus…!" Scorpius challenged below him.

Al snapped and proceeded to lift Scorpius's legs up and over his shoulders. "How many fucking goddamn times must I tell you to call me AL…?!"

Panting heavily and blinded by powerful lust, Al spread Scorpius's legs wide open and thrust his slick and throbbing erection without preamble; effectively destroying the once former naïve innocence of the handsome blond into dust as the savage brunette pumped his thick, hard, and angry cock into Scorpius's extremely tight anal canal.

_Give it up; do as I say…_

_Give it up, and let me have my way…_

_I'll give you love; I'll hit you like a truck…_

_I'll give you love – I'll teach you how to—!_

"OH MY GOD! AL, YES…! AL! FUCKING FUCK SHIT, AL!"

_I could give you so much pleasure…!_

The sound of Scorpius finally calling Albus by his nickname sent the Gryffindor into sexual overdrive. Like a man possessed, he forced his massive dick inside the Slytherin to the hilt and began to fuck him with fierce energy. Albus refused to stop, nor did Scorpius wanted him to – the sex potion they took wonderfully delayed their climax so they could enjoy ample time with their fucking marathon until they couldn't hold it in any longer.

_Erotic…! Erotic…! Put your hands all over my body…!_

_Erotic…! Erotic…! Put your hands all over my… Mmmm…!_

_Erotic…! Erotic…! Put your hands all over my body…!_

_All over me…_

Scorpius was steeped with sexual delirium as he feverishly scraped his sharp fingernails on Al's defined chest and peeled off the dried wax so forcefully that he unintentionally abraded Al's damaged skin and actually drew blood from the marvelously swollen burns, thereby sending a rather painful but inciting stimulus to Al and drilled his cock so furiously into him that Scorpius thought he was being battered by a renegade jackhammer. The slowly softening candles drifting above them only added to their driven desire as the melted wax deliciously dripped on both the naked young men like painfully erotic rain…

_Only the one that hurts you can make you feel better…_

"Yes… YES…! That's it, right there! FUCK ME! FUCK ME, you studly Gryffindor…!"

…In and out…

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna fuck you good, my pretty Slytherin slut…! You're gonna take my hard and huge cock right up your tight and filthy hole…! I'm going to fucking destroy your ASS, and if it hurts, you'll know who fucked you up good…!"

…Push…

"FUCK! Yeah… That's right… I'm all yours, Al… No one else! Mmmm, ohh…! FUCK! Yeah, I'm your dirty little Slytherin WHORE! UGH! Shit…! Hit that spot right there… Oh, bloody hell! YES!"

…Shove…

"You like that, don't you? You like it when I do THIS?! And THIS?!"

…Ram…

"FUCKING HELL, YES! Keep on pushing! Harder…! Faster, goddammit! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

…Force…

"Yeah…! You're ass is mine, Scorpius baby…! And I'm gonna fuck you for as long as I want, when I want it! Scream for me, love…! No one else can make you scream like a nasty little whore as I do, and don't you fucking FORGET IT!"

…Plunge…

"Shit…! Oh, fuck! Damn, I fucking love it when you talk dirty to me, Al…! FUCK, it fucking turns me on, SHIT! Oh, yeah…! Oh, God…! Oh, SHIT! I love it, oh FUCK!"

…Drive…

"L-Love…! Shit! Oh God, I love you so much, Scorpius…! I fucking love you so much it hurts…! Shit, it fucking hurts…! Oh…!"

…Thrust…

"Al baby… I love you too…! It's always been you. Always…! Oh God, please…! I'll never love anyone else but you! Claim me, make me yours…! I'm all—HOLY MOTHERFUCK!"

…Harder, wilder, faster, stronger…

"Oh SHIT…! Scorpius, I'm gonna—!"

…In and out…

"Come for me! Fucking come for me, Al baby…! Drown me with your seed… I want to feel your burning hot cum inside me…! OH GOD, I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! SHIT…!"

_Only the one that inflicts the pain can take it away…_

The endlessly brutal penetrations of Al transformed Scorpius into an exploding geyser of hot and sticky Jizz which sprayed all over both of them and with plenty on the bed sheets to spare; spurts of it even landing on their open mouths and the two young men swallowed it avariciously. Stroke after forceful stroke, Al's frenzy increased into a mind-shattering crescendo when he emptied what seemed to be like gallons of his white hot manly Potter essence deep in the bowels of the Malfoy heir; all the while screaming to the heavens of his sexual enlightenment. Their blissful release never seemed to end, and with a blinding white flash, the last of the orgasmic aftershocks faded into a relaxed feeling of completion.

At once, Albus collapsed on top of Scorpius, who immediately wrapped his arms around the exhausted Gryffindor; both young men profusely saturated in blood, sweat, tears, and the sticky blend of their warm, sweet semen. Cradled gently in each other's embrace, all they could do now was softly murmur words of their undying love and savor the wonderful post-shag moment with a long and languid exchange of their wet tongues until they drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each other's comforting arms…

_Erotic—ca…_

***

Albus and Scorpius were still in the nude. The sheets covered the lower halves of their gorgeous masculine bodies as they sat up against the mountains of comfy pillows stacked against the headboard. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin were cuddling, fondling, and simply conversating in soft, affectionate tones so commonly heard in the outcome of two lovers having only gotten to know each other after a vigorous shag session…

"What time is it?"

"I'm not sure… Late, probably. Who cares? It's the weekend anyway…"

"Point taken. Anyway… It was really wonderful. What just happened, I mean…"

"Any regrets?"

"No fucking way…"

"Me too. But, I just want to know… What does this make us, Al? What are we now?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm yours. You're mine. No one else. That's all there is to it. Though… If you're up for someone to join in once in a while, I'm totally game."

"Yes, well… Not anytime soon. I'd rather have you all to myself, thanks. But I do, or rather, both of us, have to thank our wonderful Potions master for creating such a spitting image of myself… I got to hand it to you, Al… You're one sick bastard. But I love you so much for it…"

"That's why I fell in love with you in the first place: you were always so mysterious and unattainable. For years, I've spent so many times wondering what goes on behind your smile, and now I'm beginning to uncover some bits and pieces of you that never ceases to amaze me…"

"Wow…! I… Thank you, Albus. And, well…"

"What's wrong…?"

"Okay, I'm going to tell you a little story about a boy…"

"Is it about me?"

"No, you adorable prat…! Just listen to me, okay?"

"Okay, okay…! I'm all ears. Shoot."

Scorpius took a deep breath and began his tale.

"A story like mine has never been told…"


	24. Part 23 : I Want You To Know Who I Am

Chapter Twenty-Three

"_And I don't want the world to see me!  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am…_

_I just want you to know who I am…_"

- Goo Goo Dolls, "Iris"

"Once, there was this pretty young boy born into a very old family line of Purebloods. As the boy grew up, he was raised by two very loving parents. He was most especially close to his father, who many people have constantly said that the boy looked exactly like him – from the pale skin, flaxen hair, to the steely grey eyes; much like another young boy from a different family with a different father, but he would not meet until many years later…

Anyway… This beautiful young boy adored his father, and the father, in turn, cared and loved his young son for he was all that he had in this world. And that was all that mattered. The father only wanted the best for his only son and child, for he confessed to the young boy that he was a product of an endless string of bad influences and decisions during his youth, and he swore with his life that he would do anything to avoid having the young boy fall into the same mistakes.

And the young boy, who dearly loved his father and couldn't bear to see him in so much pain, promised to him that he would grow up to be someone he can be proud of. But the father cared not for restoring the disgraced family name, despite the vehement protestations of the young boy's senile grandfather. His only desire was to see his son be happy in life, and just do some good in the world. So, the young boy did everything he could to uphold his father's dearest wish.

But growing up, there were people who treated the young boy and his family with such disdain when they went out in public that the young boy became deeply upset and could not understand why those people can't just leave them in peace. It was so unfair. He cried so many times, and his father would gently cradle him in his arms until the boy would be soothed by his loving father's words and embrace.

The boy, so besotted with the devotion his father always brought him, that one day, after being comforted during another emotional distress, he gently cupped his father's face and kissed him so lovingly on the lips; just like the way his mother did when he saw them together. The father, who cared so much for his firstborn, responded so tenderly to the young boy's show of affection. In their own world, it was a secret that only they knew.

And since then, the young boy would seek his father's kisses like a colorful butterfly would to a beautiful flower. The father could never refuse his beautiful baby boy, and he gave all that he could to comfort his son whenever he felt distressed by the people who thought he was carrying on the assumed Dark and evil ways of the family name. And then, everything changed the day before the young boy was about to depart for a wonderful place where he would learn the world of magic, and where his father once went to.

The father took the young boy to his private study that bright and sunny day, and the boy felt honored because the father never let anyone else inside there besides himself. The young boy wondered what the special occasion was about, until his father picked him up, sat him on his lap as the older man sat down on the big leather chair. Only when his father looked so lonely yet serious, that the boy began to worry, and so he made to kiss his father's sadness away, but the older man stopped him gently. He saw his father take a deep breath, and then began to tell the young boy a story of his own with such beautiful melancholy; one that the boy would never forget.

And he said to him: _'Son… Tomorrow will be the start of a new chapter in your life, and I wish you all the best that you will enjoy it as much as I did when I went to Hogwarts. Know that I will be always be proud of you, even if you don't get Sorted into Slytherin under family tradition. I care only for your happiness and the quality education the school will undoubtedly impart on your clever little mind. And… I just want you to know something. Something I have kept inside myself for so long…_

_Long ago, when I was your age, and on the train going to school for the very first time… I met a young boy whom I saw to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. When I laid my eyes on this boy, I knew that I had to be his friend, for I was so captivated by his beauty and innocence. But even then, I was blinded by my foolish superiority that it cost me dearly the friendship I so longed with this boy, and we eventually grew up to loathe each other with such severe hatred. Yet deep down, my true feelings for the boy never faded…_

_This boy had an older and very powerful enemy who stopped at nothing to see him dead by the evil wizard's hand. And when the boy grew up to be a young man with the hope of humanity on his shoulders, he defeated his most evil nemesis and saved everyone from a Dark fate. And son… This boy personally saved my life. Had it not been for his immeasurable courage and self-sacrifice, I would not be here today, and neither would you, my handsome and precious boy…_

_There came a time when I went up to that heroic boy and thanked him for saving my life. And to my surprise, that boy kissed me much like you kissed Daddy. He told me that he saved me because I was worth saving, and for a time, I was happy with the secret that we shared, just like you and me…_

_But then, it all changed when the boy who saved my life got married to this girl and started a family of his own. He came to talk to me and told me that what we had could not continue anymore. But I saw in his beautiful green eyes that it completely broke him just to tell me this himself, for he knew the boy's true desire was your Daddy, son… But I understood why our relationship wasn't meant to be, and so we agreed to never see each other again. And yet, we knew our hearts couldn't bear to leave each other so suddenly like that, so both of us spent our last day together in our star-crossed love…_

_But then, it was all for the best. He had his own life to think about, and I had mine. I soon met your wonderful and beautiful mother, and we got married. Despite the feelings I still have for that particular boy, I do love your mother very much, and I was glad that she gratefully understood when I told her my secret. If not for her, my life would have been a mess. And then one day, the heavens blessed us with a priceless gift. You… You are my world, my little scorpion… You are my reason to live each and every single day. I only want the best for you, and do everything that I can to avoid the mistakes of my past. But…_

_I just want you to listen very carefully to what I am about to say next, my child… Tomorrow, when we will go to the train station, there will be no doubt that the famous boy, now a grown man, who saved Wizardkind will be there to send off his own children to school. You know how Mummy always says you look exactly like me, right? Well… This man also has a son who looks so much like him, and just like you, he will be going to Hogwarts for the very first time._

_Son… I beg that you would have the chance to right the wrong I so deeply regret all those years. I know you may not understand what I'm trying to tell you now, but I hope the time will come when you will realize these words I speak to you this moment. I love you so much, my precious scorpion… Never forget that…'_

And with that, the young boy's father ended his story with a deep and loving kiss. The very next day, when the young boy excitedly went to the train station with his mother and father, he could not hide his excitement at going to Hogwarts and begin his wonderful journey of learning to hone his strong magic. And then, true to what his father had said, the young boy saw with his very eyes the family his dad spoke about.

Indeed, the man who the boy's father fell in love with was so beautiful, with his messy black hair, skin golden from active duty under the sun, and those lovely green eyes behind round glasses that the boy himself could not take his eyes away from. And then, to the young boy's astonishment, there was another boy his age that looked exactly like the black-haired man his father had deep feelings for; only the difference was that this boy had not spectacles and a curiously shaped scar on his forehead. And at that moment, history had begun to repeat itself. The young boy finally understood what his father had tried to tell him the day before. What he felt for the other boy was so intangible and unexplainable that he only felt his heart beat so fast everytime he laid eyes on him.

Then, all the children were herded on the train, and the young boy's parents loving wished him well and shouted out promises of letters and presents when he arrived at the school. But all his excitement at going to Hogwarts was shaken when the young boy was brought back to reality. He was denied entry from the half-full cabins with students who had judged him harshly the moment they saw his face or knew his name. The boy refused to cry, for his father had wanted him to be strong and independent since the older man would not be around at school to comfort him anymore.

Gathering his pride, dignity, and little courage he had, the young boy traveled alone until he found an empty cabin at the very back of the train. Stowing away his things, the young boy sat alone with his own maudlin thoughts and the passing scenery to keep him company. But then, to his surprise, the young boy eventually noticed the beautiful black-haired boy outside his cabin. But he was not alone. He was talking to an older boy who had distant but similar-looking features, and the boy presumed him to be his older brother.

The boy could not hear what they were talking about, but he didn't care. What mattered was that he wanted to gaze at the black-haired boy for as long as possible. He decided to introduce himself to the two boys, hoping they wouldn't treat him badly. But as he was about to open the door, the two boys suddenly left. The boy hesitated, and he decided not to follow them. But his solitude was short-lived, for in a matter of minutes, in came two children his age who would become to be the boy's closest and most trusted friends he could ever have in his life.

They were much like the young boy: one girl, the other, a boy; both possessing a striking physical beauty; their childhood tarnished by their parents' past so unduly put upon themselves by people who did not give a second thought to their real persona. The friendship they shared was sealed that very day, and made a pact that they would always protect each other from those who passed unjustified opinions to the three of them. But in the young boy's heart, he also wished to be the friend of that beautiful green-eyed boy…

When he finally arrived at school, he was proud to have been sorted under his family's House, and carried himself with dignified pride. But he was dismayed to find that even his own Housemates treated him with little more than unfriendliness simply for the fact that he carried a notorious and disgraced surname with a dodgy past in those days when the Dark Lord struck fear in everyone's hearts. But he found strength when his two best friends were Sorted after him, and with their pact, they shielded themselves from the harsh and brutal side of student life, to their own social detriment.

The young boy saw that the black-haired boy he was so smitten with got sorted into the House of his brother and many red-haired cousins. It was a blow to the beautiful young boy. They were officially under rival Houses, and by unspoken historical precedence, they should have hated each other on principle. And as much as the boy's closest friends tried to comfort him, he was, for a time, inconsolable. But a strange anomaly had somewhat fixed his woes.

The universe or some sort of unexplained force of a higher power had only granted a single shared subject with Hogwarts' two great rival Houses that would last even until they reached their seventh year. There wasn't anything the boy could do but be grateful to have at least one lesson where he could just stare and pine at the lovely boy with the stunning green eyes like his father. The boy's protective façade prevented him from even having a proper conversation with the other boy for years. There was also the fact that this black-haired beauty was so extremely well-loved by everyone at school, and had two equally gorgeous and highly loyal friends by his side, that the young boy himself was very intimidated to grab the opportunity to approach the green-eyed boy.

And so, for six years, the young boy held an attraction to the other boy which soon grew into a full-fledged burning infatuation as he slowly matured in body and mind. For six years, he would confide his secrets and feelings to his father during the holidays, and that was when, during one Christmas break in the boy's sixth year, that he had learned a very valuable lesson to which his father himself had taught to him.

The boy's father, who only wanted to show his beloved son the wonders of a new experience, had introduced him to the fine arts of the pleasures of the flesh. The boy, in turn, had taken the whole experience with his father to heart. Their bond was closer than ever before, and when that fateful Christmas break was over, the boy promised that he would master what his father had taught him in the hope that he would be able to perform them with the beautiful black-haired boy haunting his mind, body, and soul.

And the father was so immensely proud of his grown son, for he had the chance to find his true happiness and would be able to do what his Daddy and the green-eyed boy's father could not. And so, the young boy patiently waited for the day when he would finally gather the courage to stand up for what he wanted.

And one day… The young boy's life was never the same again.

It was his seventh and final year at the prestigious school of magic, and to his delight, he saw that the object of his hidden desires had grown to be a vision of rugged masculine perfection. The young blond boy could not find the words to describe how he had fallen even more deeply with the green-eyed beauty who was besieged with countless admirers. And even the young Slytherin boy himself was courted by such ardent fans, but he only had eyes for one boy, and one boy alone.

And with the new school year came another devastatingly good-looking man in the young boy's life. He was the new Potions master who immediately became a desirable figure amongst the students. And through his deviant manipulations, he was the catalyst that brought the Slytherin and his Gryffindor infatuation for the very first time since they started school together. The young boy could not have been happier in his entire life.

And so, he planned to make his actions subtle and calculated. But little did the young boy know that his green-eyed obsession was a Slytherin in Gryffindor's clothing. He initially feared the attack of the black-haired young boy in a hidden aisle in the school library, but the moment that young boy felt the other's touch and lips on his, all his defenses were thrown out the window. And ever since that significant night, the Slytherin boy had intensified his feelings for the handsome Gryffindor… But he was soon driven insane with unbearable confusion in the aftermath of that momentously memorable kiss in the library.

The Gryffindor carried this strange crusade of continuously messing with the sexual and emotional feelings of the Slytherin boy. In turn, the young boy was more confused than ever before, and yet he could not deny the perverted yet stimulating mind games he was playing on him. The young boy's two wonderful friends were deeply concerned and had tried to intervene for the sake of his sanity, but their loyalty to this young boy prevented them from telling all that they knew to the Gryffindor who still valiantly pursued the pleasurable seduction and impending sexual corruption to the Slytherin boy.

Unbeknownst to the black-haired boy, the young blond waited so desperately for that time to actually come. And on the night when this boy found a beautiful present of extremely rare blue roses from the green-eyed boy, his self-control snapped and had shamelessly retaliated by sexually assaulting the Gryffindor whilst shopping for clothes to a party they were coincidentally invited to by one of the school's most notorious bad boy and one of the most wanted and desirable males amongst the students. The young blond boy pleaded so badly to end the torment, but the black-haired boy only delayed the pleasure, and he could do nothing but put absolute faith in his sincere and loving words.

And so, on a fateful Halloween night in a party down in the boy's House founder's chamber of lore, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor submitted themselves to each other and finally consummated their love all through the night, and well into the early hours of All Saints Day.

That boy is me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy… And he just gave his eternal love to that beautiful black-haired, green-eyed boy named Albus Severus Potter, in the hope that he would feel the same way too, now that he knows the secrets of the young blond man who had kept them hidden for so long…"

***

"Well…?"

Scorpius looked with a wavering hope in his glassy grey eyes at Albus, as he felt an uneasy discomfort with Al's extended silence after he finished his rather revealing tale.

But for Albus, it was probably the most beautiful and heartwrenching story he had ever heard; possibly even upstaging the classic tales of his parents' and relatives' war experiences and Beedle the Bard combined. He felt no words could ever express his unconditional love to the handsome blond boy before him, and Albus simply smiled with tears in his eyes as he leaned over to capture Scorpius's lips in the most tender and truly emotional French kiss they had ever shared.

"I'm so fucking happy…! Oh my God, everything is in its right place…! And my place is here with you. Forever… I love you so much, Al…"

"I love you too, Scorpius… And I'd be honored to be your partner for life. Though I have to ask you one more tiny little thing."

"Okay, love… What is it?"

"Do you remember anything at all when we, uh…"

"When we what?"

"Uh… Um—when we, uh… You know, when both of us…"

"Exploded like atomic bombs?"

"Yeah! That… Do you remember anything that happened when we came?"

"Fuck, Al… I couldn't even remember my own name when I came. Why? What's the matter?"

"Oh. Well, did you happen to see a bright white flash before your eyes when you orgasmed?"

"As a matter of fact, I did…! Why? Did you see it too? Damn, we must be so compatible with each other that were even seeing the same flashes when we come!"

"Yeah, about that… See, that white flash we saw didn't come from the effects of our spectacular orgasm…"

"What do you mean?"

"I think, and I'm a hundred percent positive, that it came from one of the Wizarding Vogue photographers."

A stunned silence followed. Then frantic chaos.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"I know…! But Scorpius baby, calm down…"

"You bloody bastard, how do you expect me to calm the fuck down?! We'll be on the pages on next month's issue of a bloody fucking fashion magazine! A magazine which me, my parents, and probably every single fashion and culture-obsessed student here in school happen to religiously subscribe to, but still, this is completely—!"

"Shhh… Scorpius. Look at me. Look at me. Calm the fuck down. Alright?! Breathe… That's it… Breathe slowly. Good… Now, are you chill enough for me to explain?"

"Okay… Chill. I'm chill. Now, elaborate."

"I say, fuck them."

"What?!"

"Fuck them! The fuck what everyone else thinks! We both waited for far too long and wasted all that time to get what we finally wanted, and we are not going to let some judgmental and exceedingly conservative fucks to tell us how we feel or that we shouldn't be together. I love you. You love me. We love each other. Period. Nothing else matters but us. And your parents are down with you being this way, so you know they'll always have your back and support you wholeheartedly. My parents, although I haven't yet come out to them, might take some time for them to come to terms with it like my brother James, but I know that they're not extreme homophobes. And please, my dad and your dad? The Man Who Lived would have to be a fucking hypocrite if he ever disowned me for being a fudge-packing, cocksucking, shamelessly proud queer bloke who's very much in love with a man who completes me in every imaginable way… Well?"

"Damn…! That was deeply inspiring, love. But… You are definitely planning to tell your parents before this goes to exclusive press next month, right?"

"Of course, I will… I think it's about time they know my true colors. And hopefully, my wonderful boyfriend, as well…"

"Wanker… Well, in that case… Yeah! I'm gonna write my parents too! And fuck them haters! They can kiss our ASS. Hey, wait…! ASS!"

"What about ass? You do have a wonderfully delicious one, baby… Want me to rim you?"

"Well, yes but—No, you idiot! ASS! As in, A-S-S!"

"And…?"

"Ugh, for someone who can devise a very elaborate plan of seduction, you are rather slow on the witty uptake… I'm starting to regret that I'm stuck with such a stupid, unintelligent, but rather horny little monkey for the rest of my life."

"Hey! There's nothing little about me, considering the way you were screaming for more of my rather gigantic cock up your arse…! And I can do wit, too, you know. Try being around Cindy and Jeremy for seven years and you'll know the meaning of wit."

"Ha! They're just amateurs compared to me, Mossy, and True. Although, I think it's high time the Ice Squad and the Gryffindor Trio met up for some witty conversation, don't you think?"

"That's a very good idea, love! We could—wait a minute! We're straying off topic! What is it about A-S-S that you're so gagging on about?"

"Honestly…! You are Albus Severus, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And I am Scorpius, correct?"

"Uh huh…"

"And Albus Severus, 'A-S', and Scorpius, 'S', make… ASS! Get it?!"

Another lapse of silence. Then, with one tiny snort from Albus, it snowballed into a ten-minute laughing session from both boys as they rolled around the bed in sheer mirth.

"Never said it better myself, Scorpius love…"

"Another one of the many reasons you're so in love with me, am I right?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"And said mouth needs a good loving kiss…"

"Mmmm…! And yeah, that could be our joint nickname when people see us together in public. Do you think they'll be able to spot it by themselves?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how creative people can be when they pair up celebrities. I mean, come on, take your parents for example! Ginny and Harry make "Garry"? Pfft! ASS is so much better, thank you very much…!"

"Fuck, I can see it all now, right across the cover of Wizarding Vogue: 'Exclusive! Explicit Potter-Malfoy "ASS" shots – Drunk with love and fashion!' And you just know people everywhere are going to freak…!"

"Totally…! Do you think we should owl Charmagne and tell her we want that byline?"

"Oh, so now you seriously want people to see the two of us fucking like rabbits and recognize that we're collectively known as ASS?"

"Hey! Like you said: fuck them. Don't tell me you're chickening out on me, Potter?"

"I'll have you know, Malfoy, that Gryffindors tackle challenges in the face. You're so on!"

"Awesome… And there is one more thing that I'm concerned about, you know."

"What is it now…?"

"I just hope that stupid photographer got a good angled shot of both of us, 'cause if that picture is not to my standards, he'll definitely be hearing from our family barristers…"

"You are seriously the most insanely vain person I have ever had the pleasure of falling in love with…!"

"Yeah, yeah… Actions speak louder than words, bitch. Why don't you show me how truly insane I am by fucking me good and hard with your big fat Potter cock until I need to be whisked off to St. Mungo's for sexual rehab?"

"Oh, with the way I'm gonna fuck you up, ain't no way you can ever be rehabilitated from my huge cum-filled manhood, you filthy slut…!"

"Will you just shut the fuck up already?! Merlin! The talking portion of this relationship is over! Just shut your trap and give me that fucking tasty dick of yours so I can—mmph!"

The rest of Scorpius's tirade was cut off as Albus laughingly sealed the handsome young blond's mouth with his own. And so, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor had another raunchy and lengthy round of steamy man-to-man sex as the first light of dawn went unseen by them and the currently dozing, sex-and-drug sated partygoers completely wasted from MacNeal's after-party down in the Chamber of Secrets; the sun slowly rising from the sky and illuminated the magnificent landscape surrounding the imposingly spectacular massive castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…


	25. Epilogue : We're Doing It For The Fame!

Epilogue

"_I can see myself in the movies_

_With my picture in city lights_

_Photograph my mind_

_And whatever else you'd like to shoot, you decide_

_All we care about is pornographic girls_

_On film and body plastic_

_Give me something I wanna see_

_Television and hot blondes in odd positions_

_Fame! We're doing it for the fame!_

_Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous_

_Fame! We're doing it for the fame!_

_Cause we got a taste for champagne and endless fortune_

_Fame, fame! Baby, the fame, fame!_

_We live for the fame, fame! Baby, the fame, fame!_

_Isn't it a shame, shame? Baby, a shame, shame?_

_In it for the fame, fame! Baby, the fame, fame!_"

- Lady GaGa, "The Fame"

27 novembre, 2024

From:

Editor-In-Chief

_Wizarding Vogue_, UK Edition

10th Floor, 391 WandWorks Publishing

Fashionista Field, London

To:

Messrs. Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy

Gryffindor House + Slytherin House

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Mes ches garcons_,

_Bonjour, mes amies_!

Darlings, I am ever so grateful for your kind and generous approval for the release of your rather titillating photograph. I trust that young Monsieur Malfoy is satisfied with the result by our very skilled photographer, Jean-Paul Gavroche. I have to confess that this was not part of our planned feature we discussed with Monsieur MacNeal, but when Jean-Paul showed me the photo he took, I was immediately enthralled and convinced my fellow editors to put it in the feature spread without question.

Ah, _c'est magnifique_! I had to admire your cheeky witticism with your coined nickname of "_ASS_". Of course, I am willing to make contact with your lawyers should you both wish to trademark the sassy moniker. It will be a _très sensationnel_ media triumph for us! The _Daily Prophet_ can kiss the "ASS", shall we say! And I have you both to thank that it was in the pages of _Wizarding Vogue_ that first spread the news of your daring and socially rebellious romance! _Aimer véritablement transcende la sexualité et les frontières socials_… _Vive le ASS_! Have you boys ever thought of entering the fashion business as supermodels? Oh, the many wonderful opportunities you both can bring to the Wizarding fashion world…! And I can most certainly help you with that should you choose to pursue this exciting career!

Enclosed with this letter is an advanced copy of the most-awaited November issue of the magazine. And we are preparing for a record sold-out sale; ready to print for a second release. Let me just say that we have dedicated a ten-page feature article on the Halloween events at your school, the monthly Best and Worst Dressed Lists concentrating on Hogwarts students (both of you rightfully making Best Dressed with photographic evidence to prove), and the very exclusive forty-page edgy fashion editorial entitled "_RÉVOLUTION SEXUELLE_" from Monsieur MacNeal's soiree.

_Naturellement_, your photograph takes pride of place in the said feature spread. The editorial team and I did our very best to draw the line between what is fashion and art without coming across as too pornographic, and we stand by our creative vision should the critics once again lambaste our bold and unconventional artistic philosophies which we never compromise whatever the circumstances. We hope that you two _les amants très fabuleux_ will staunchly support our ingenious group effort, and all of us here at the _Wizarding Vogue_ offices wish you a very long-lasting relationship with each other!

Also, kindly inform your wonderfully vivacious friend, Mademoiselle Tominaga, that I am interested in hiring her for a very prime editorial position in the magazine when she graduates. Of course, I will be expecting top marks on her N.E.W.T.'s plus an original portfolio of collected fashion media to prove her dedication in this fast-paced industry. Under my tutelage, she will undoubtedly be my successor in the near future…! Same goes to your attractive _métrosexuel_ friend, Monsieur Fischer, for our worldwide publishing office is planning to expand into a men's spin-off of the magazine, and we could use someone with his unfussy stylish eye for the heterosexual wizard.

Looking forward to your reply, and hopefully more future collaborations with both of you in the magazine, _mes chéris_!

_Sincèrement_,

Charmagne Le Fontaine

Editor-In-Chief, _Wizarding Vogue_, UK Edition

P.S. You and your friends are fully covered when you wish to join me for the biannual Wizarding Fashion Weeks in the four major fashion capitals around the world. Of course, we deserve nothing but prime front row seats and VIP service all throughout! Just send word if you're interested! Well, _au revoir_!

***

November 29, 2024

From: The Office of the Headmaster

To: Hogwarts Heads of Houses

Subject: November 2024 issue of _Wizarding Vogue_, UK Edition

To my most esteemed colleagues:

As you may have already known, we have ourselves a situation concerning most of the upperclassmen, a few younger students, plus one faculty member involved in the current issue of the popular fashion and lifestyle publication, _Wizarding Vogue_, which just recently went into public circulation yesterday.

As Headmaster, I myself was completely shocked when I saw the contents of the magazine. The school governors are in a state of emergency and calling for someone to be AK-ed with this incriminating scandal tarnishing the reputation of our school.

Let me just say with complete assurance that I will personally oversee the necessary disciplinary measures to those involved in this media fiasco. I've already written to the school board, and they unanimously agreed that I am fully capable to do the job. There will be no expulsions nor suspensions, but I guarantee that all the guilty parties will be severely dealt with by my own hand.

Therefore, I ask you, my trusted deputies, to handle the media contingents who will arrive at the school tomorrow for an urgent press conference I have set up to present the school's official statement regarding the matter. See supplementary folder for further details.

I understand that all of you, along with the other teachers, are more than distressed with this unfortunate affair. But let's just all keep a clear head and face the challenges that lie ahead of us for the next few days, if not weeks, for that matter.

The complete list of those to be punished from each House is enclosed along with this memorandum, and I am expecting each and every single one of those miscreants to report to the seventh floor corridor with the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy tonight after dinner by eight P.M. sharp. I am projecting that the punishment will take all night, so do not further concern yourselves and wait for them to return to their respective dormitories.

I should let you know that I seriously intend to continue my personal brand of punishment until I am satisfied that they have learned their lessons the hard way. You may think it a bit much, but this matter cannot be taken lightly, and therefore, what must be done is necessary to ensure that these students and one of our own will have it ingrained in themselves just how hard and cruel I can be when crossed the wrong way.

As such, I put my faith in the four of you that you will manage tomorrow's media circus in the Entrance Hall. Morning classes will be temporarily suspended to allow for complete and professional handling of the reporters and photographers. And I strongly advise that you all visit Madam Pomfrey for a strong dose of Calming Draughts to hopefully get yourselves through this mess.

And with that, I end this memo with a grave note and will now be preparing my intended forms of sentence to the wrongdoers for tonight. And kindly remind all of the charges under your House that they behave themselves and not cause any more trouble than they should, alright?

Sincerely yours,

Prof. William Alexander Francis Darius Morningwood

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Noted by:

Prof. Minerva McGonagall

Transfiguration Teacher, Deputy Headmistress, Gryffindor Head of House

Prof. Sebastian Florence

Charms Teacher, Ravenclaw Head of House

Prof. Neville Longbottom

Herbology Teacher, Hufflepuff Head of House

Prof. Athena Kensington

Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Slytherin Head of House

***

November 30, 2024

Dearest Albus,

While I am shocked that you wrote to us regarding your true sexual orientation, I am very proud of you nonetheless for admitting the truth about yourself to your father and me. Personally, it was quite a bit of a shocker as well to know that your brother and sister knew about it before us, but I understand your decision to tell them first, and I don't begrudge you for that. You are a Gryffindor, and I applaud your courage for being proud of who you really are.

Also, I was mildly surprised to know that you've been pining for, and as you've proudly stated, now in a stable emotional and sexual relationship with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. I say mildly surprised, because the instant I read the words "I'm gay", I had unintentionally drawn up a list of potential boys in my head as to whom you may have a strong physical attraction to, and it turns out my motherly instincts were correct in guessing that the young Malfoy boy was one of them. I had a feeling that the apple didn't rock far from the tree, but there's no use trying to fight it. You will always be my loving baby boy, and a mother only ever wants to see her child happy.

I could hardly say that you couldn't have chosen a more finer boy than Scorpius. I have long since buried the painful memories of our time during the war, and I truly hope that he is unlike his grandfather and more like his truly reformed, but still rather off-putting, father. From what you have written, he seems well-mannered, smart, and as you so crudely put it – so fucking gorgeous. I sometimes wonder why your father and I are a bit lax with you kids on such appalling language, but we're not exactly squeaky clean examples either, are we?

Anyway, I am looking forward to meeting young Scorpius soon, and if you please, do invite him and his family during the Christmas holidays at our place so you can finally introduce him to our rather shocked but nevertheless, loyal and supportive extended family. Though I suspect that your Uncle Ron might be a bit forced and stiff when he meets your boyfriend, but you need not worry. He knows not to mess with my infamous Bat Bogey Hex just to get him straight with a few things. Unless your Aunt Hermione has gotten to him first, so I hope I won't have to tell off my own brother to accept his gay nephew.

I will be writing to Astoria Malfoy to arrange the future visit, so you best tell Scorpius the news when you get this. And one more thing.

You will completely abstain yourselves from doing any kind of sexual act while you are both under our house, young man! And that also includes drugs of any kind whatsoever! And this includes your rather wild sister, too! I cannot believe she even made the front cover with that scandalously revealing pose and choice of attire! I swear, you kids are going to be the death of me and your father before we even reach our retirement!

Don't think that your incredibly vulgar stunt in _Wizarding Vogue_ has slipped my mind, Albus Severus Potter! Your Nana Molly and Grandpa Arthur almost had a seizure when they saw those explicit photographs of you, your sister, and your friends cavorting so disgracefully in that horrible chamber! And I had to endure a very humiliating tongue-lashing with my editor at the _Daily Prophet_ because a bloody _fashion magazine_ beat us to the story of the century! Bloody Skeetering bastard…

Honestly, Albus… Please don't pull off any more things like that. This family has had enough media attention for one lifetime. Although in fairness, it did boost your brother's salary and benefits at the Falcons. Not to mention countless women practically throwing themselves at his feet left and right. It cracked me up to hear that he has stopped sleeping around for a while, and moved back to the house just so he can have a quiet moment of peace without having to listen to suggestions that they do a "fashion spread" with him. Ha! Serves him right for being a loose bloke and flaunting his Quidditch star status. But please don't tell Jamie I said that or else I'll totally miss his free swag from his endorsements. Kidding!

Lastly, I want you to please keep a clear head and focus on your studies as well. I'm glad you're doing very well in your N.E.W.T.'s, and I'm looking forward to the results by your graduation. Please remind Lily for me to behave herself if she tosses the letter I wrote her. One more word of any more errant mischief publicly displayed in any media publication, and you and Lily will be blasted to smithereens by the thousand Hexed Howlers I'll be sending your way…! Please write soon, and I love you very much, my sweet baby…

All my love,

Mum

P.S. Since I can't afford to intervene all the time while you're there at school, kindly use protection, will you? Surely you know the spell, of course… But knowing you take after my stubbornness, you probably won't listen to me. So, just please have yourself and Scorpius tested by Madam Pomfrey before you… Well… And that seriously includes your sister, too! If she bakes the bread early, I will personally have her head for that! All right, just do what I say and I'll stop nagging and worrying like a good mum, okay? Take care, love!

***

November 30, 2024

Al,

You know that I'm a man who finds it difficult to express my feelings eloquently, so I'm just going to say what I feel when you wrote to your mother and me the best that I can.

I am very proud of you, and I love you for who you are and who you choose to love, son… There was a time when I once had something special, but I could not ever take it back for my rash actions. But I know that everything has a reason in this world, and you are one of the many reasons that make me appreciate the way my life is now.

All I could ever ask of you is to never let this obviously special thing you have with Scorpius go. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did when I was young, and live to regret it your whole life. The happiness of my loving and wonderful family is my only concern, and you are no exception, Al.

Going on a different note, I was rather intrigued by that rather interesting candid photo shoot in the magazine. Well, son… It seems that you've really taken well with the Potter manhood! I have to say I'm impressed with your, ah… performance! But don't tell your mother I somewhat approve of that particular picture. I had to hide my copy since she literally Incendioed every trace of _Wizarding Vogue_ that goes in the house or at her office at work!

In any case, just don't get into any more trouble at school, alright? And yes, your mother is insisting that you invite Scorpius over for the holidays, so I'm very excited to finally meet your, um, boyfriend, son… Damn, I guess I'll be writing to Scorpius's father after a long while. Anyway, do as you mother tells you in her more detailed letter, and write back soon!

Love,

Dad

P.S. Go show Scorpius what the Potter men are made of, son! And yes, you're most likely grounded as per your mother's orders by the time you get back from school, but I'll try to talk her out of it. Or at least lessen your verdict quite a bit. It's not that big of a deal, really. What's a porn photo shown to the public when there are two boys in love who clearly don't give a fuck to what others think? But still, you're in big trouble, Al. You take care of yourself, and please watch your more carefree sister!

***

December 1, 2024

My precious Scorpion,

You have ultimately succeeded in where I have not, and that is being with the man you truly love with your whole heart. I am at a loss with my rather impressive command of vocabulary, so all I can do is wait for you to come home so I can give you a big, tight hug from your loving father.

But really, son, must you absolutely be that public with your relationship to even put it in _Wizarding Vogue_ in full color? I know you had your perverted kinks when we had our special father-son bonding, but this is really bordering on ridiculous! Haven't your mother and I taught you anything about complete discretion at the most sensitive personal issues? I'm starting to think that that Potter boy—pardon me, Albus—is quite a more persuasive and bad influence on you than your mother and me combined!

Sadly, your mother disagrees with me, as usual! She's literally over the moon with your tastefully done but rather unbecoming editorial slash public coming out. You know how she is, always the dramatic social queen, whom I still love despite her irritating vanities. Same goes for your Grandmother Narcissa. They're both the busy bees with the numerous party-to-gossip invitations they have with the other high-society ladies since that media frenzy surrounding you and Albus.

You'll be somewhat pleased to know that your Grandpa Lucius has officially become a recluse once he discovered the scandal. Not that I'm complaining. He seriously needs to take a time out to just loosen up and get with the bloody times. Besides, he has his stupid albino peacocks to keep him company. Personally, I've never liked them anyway. And quite frankly, carrying on the bloodline is severely antiquated in my opinion, given today's rather radical generation. Mind you, there was a war back then, so I had to make due with the problems. But let's not talk more about the past, shall we?

Albus's parents have already written to your mother and me and insisted that we join them and the blasted extended Weasley family for the Christmas holidays. Of course, you might have already known about it through your… boyfriend, but I am having second thoughts if I should come. But then again, I'd rather go voluntarily and just deal with having Har—er, Mr. Potter around and a bunch of hideous freckled redheads who might glare and smirk disdainfully at my presence. Like they can ever surpass our incomparable trademark family sneer! I'll show them!

There are much worse things to face than having an annoyingly persistent social trophy wife nag you to the point of insanity until you eventually acquiesce to her infuriating whims. Makes me wonder why I even put up with your dear mother in the first place… Then again, you were sometimes privy to her frivolous materialistic attentions she lavished on you when you were growing up, so she wins on this round.

I end this letter with a note of overjoyed pride on your newfound happiness with Albus Potter. But mark my words, Scorpius… If that Potter boy pulls a despicable deed to you like his father did to me, I will not hesitate to use an Unforgivable on that bastard; wrath of his father be damned to hell! Do I make myself clear, young man? But if you finish him first, I won't think of it as a disservice to my role as a loving and protective father…

As usual, have fun with your studies, stay out of any more extreme public shenanigans, and do try to exercise more self-control, will you? Merlin only knows that even the best Wizarding hair care products could not prevent my, ah... hair problems you're somewhat causing, what with your prancing around in public with Albus Potter up your arse. Write back immediately when you get this, alright?

Always yours,

Daddy

P.S. Please tell me you're not always the bottom when you fuck with Albus? Are you? I'd hate for it if you haven't even topped him yet. But considering he even takes after his father in the penile department, I seriously don't blame you if you are mostly, if not always, the receiver in your sexual dynamics. But do try not to overindulge. Even Malfoys need to take a shot at the wheel once in a while… You take care now, my handsome Scorpion!

***

December 1, 2024

My darling baby boy!

I am extremely _thrilled_ that you have finally waved the proud rainbow flag of your homosexuality, sweetums! Mummy is simply delighted that you've at last come out, and through such a daring and adamant manner, too! I'd have never imagined that you would reveal to all your flaming queerness in the pages of _Wizarding Vogue_! Oh, but I am just too ecstatic for words! You make me so proud, my sweet, sweet baby!

Of course, Malfoys never expect anything less but the best, and you can do no better than _Wizarding Vogue_! Had it been somewhere else like that abhorrent and unreliable rag _The Daily Prophet_, I'd be extremely mortified to the bone and I'd rather let a Dementor Kiss my soul away than face such unbearable shame. But thank God and dearly departed queer old Albus Dumbledore's soul, that hasn't happened at all! And it's quite a relief, too, because I'm right in the thick of all the drama unfolding outside of school which is just too divine!

You cannot believe how much attention this story of yours is getting, darling! I mean, copies of the magazine are flying of the presses at such rapid speed that every copy is sold out and Charmagne is issuing a second print run! You and that drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend of yours are quite simply the talk of the British Wizarding society! Everyone wants to know the real story! They simply can't get enough of both of you and your steamy little picture! You can almost hear the hearts of devastated single hopeful witches breaking everywhere, but I don't give a flying flobberworm's ass!

And yes! "ASS"! Oh darling, you two have simply such a catchy and rather brazen celebrity portmanteau! Much better than those two attractive but highly overrated Wizarding film hacks who constantly adopt children like they're buying the latest handbag from Ferocia Coutura! There was even this shirt I saw down at Fashionista Field which says, "ARE YOU STARING AT MY ASS?" Isn't that absolutely a riot, munchkin? I immediately bought two shirts in tightly-fitting sizes for both of you which comes along with this letter. The black one's for you while the white one's for Albus, okay? Oh, but we must get "ASS" trademarked poste haste! Because why not make money while being in love at the same time, am I right or am I right, honeybun? It simply won't do if people just stick your nickname on posters, ads, and clothes without the two of you getting hefty royalty fees!

And Grandmother Narcissa is absolutely proud of you too, Scorpius love! In fact, she personally bought several copies of the magazine and distributed them to the all the ladies at the Wiltshire country club! And before you know it, me and your grandmother were besieged with invitations for brunch, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, the works! They really want to hear the more delicious tidbits of you and dear Albus, my adorable stinger! You can forget about your perpetually uptight grandfather. He's just an old and useless fart who seriously needs to remove the poker stuck up his senile arse. That, and his bloody peacocks are so last century!

And have you heard?! Oh my God, numerous eligible and handsome bachelors left, right, and center are suddenly coming out of the closet, too! Some of them are even sons of my friends at the Society of Wizarding Ladies' Association, and are shamelessly coming to me to get to you! They're all, "Oh, but Astoria darling! Your most debonair Scorpius must simply meet my dashing eldest son, Patrick Bennington IV. Now I know he's with that charming son of the Ministry's Head of Magical Law Enforcement, but perhaps you could persuade your son to a one-off dinner with my precious boy for just one night?" Seriously, the low and barefaced depths people will go to for the sake of their own vanity. Have they no sense of humility whatsoever? For shame… Only I have the right to prance around and flaunt my son's gayness for me and my family's benefit!

Since your fabulous coming out, I've been very busy with the social rounds as I write this letter to you. Now, I know you absolutely hate it when I meddle in your personal affairs, but can't you please just indulge your dear, sweet, loving mother into doing something special for you and your studly lover? I've spoken with Charmagne and she agrees with me that we must do an exclusive interview with both of you, preferably when you finish school, of course.

Then, it'll be accompanied by another fabulously erotic fashion editorial featuring both of you, obviously, wearing only but the finest edgy couture menswear fashions. News has traveled fast, and my designer contacts in New York, Paris, and Milan are practically begging me to dress you and Albus to be featured in the main international editions of _Wizarding Vogue_! Scorpius darling, Dom & Stef _themselves_ have personally Flooed from their atelier in Italy to ask if you and dear Albus would be the models for their next ad campaign for their underwear line!

Oh, but this is just simply overwhelming! I have lots to do and things to handle in the home front while you're there at school… Don't try to talk me out of everything because you know I live for moments like this, and don't you dare deny that you are not joyously excited about this as I am, young man! You may look and take after your father, but your taste for theatrics is my total doing, so you just sit tight and let Mummy do the rest! Oh my sweet darling precious baby boy, you know I'm only doing this because I love you ever so much and I only ever want to see you happy…!

Now, Albus's parents have graciously invited us over for the Christmas holidays in their lovely home at Godric's Hollow, and I absolutely insisted that they will be staying with us during New Year's at the manor, so it's going to be such a wonderful compromise! Trust your father to grumble and complain, but he'll get over himself and his residual feelings for Albus's father. For now, you just keep up the good work with your studies, and remember that I love you so very, very much, my beautiful sweet baby boy…!

Hugs and kisses,

Mommie Dearest

P.S. What do you think of a set date for Halloween next year? Do you think that's a bit early, or should I start making the wedding preparations now? If you say yes, remember that it's not going to be a small, intimate wedding like your father and I got when we tied the knot! You and Albus deserve nothing but the best fucking nuptial the likes that Wizarding Brits have never seen… Do send my regards and a loving kiss to Albus for Mummy now. On the lips. French. And make it a long one. Well, _au revoir_, my precious sweetums!

***

December 2, 2024

Hey Al!

I could _fucking kill you_ for getting yourself into such deep paparazzi shit, but you're my brother and I care about you, so I have to resist the urge to grab my wand and hex your balls off. Although, considering who your boyfriend is, I'd rather not risk it or else he'd go and hex my own balls off!

Anyway, I just want to say that I'm glad that things have worked out mostly well since the whole issue with your queerness exploded just well over a week ago. Mum and Dad really had to double up the security wards around the house to prevent any pesky tabloid reporter barging in and ask us some annoying personal shit about you that we don't even mostly know.

And thanks to you, you fucking fairy, the women are practically stalking me 24/7! It was alright for a time when the Falmouth Falcons snapped me up and I smoothly managed my… ah, womanizing ways, but this whole thing with you and Malfoy really turned my world upside down, you stupid idiot! I was forced to leave my penthouse in London, and hide out back home at Godric's Hollow because of all the countless nosy bints who couldn't leave me the fuck alone!

Yeah, I know I'm quite the stud, but come on! Even my prick needs to rest every now and then! And you know I can't be under Energy Potions all the time because of our training regimen! My bloody teammates are now teasing me that I might lose my game focus because of the pussy I get, whether I want it or not! And you and I both know that getting wood during a serious Quidditch game can fuck you up. And I don't mean getting wood from riding a QuickSilver XTRM!

But on the upside, more endorsements from big name clothing companies came my way and I wasn't one to say no to such lucrative deals, so I guess I do owe you quite a bit, Al… And you're such cocky shit aren't you for calling yourselves "ASS"? But I must admit: it does have a nice yet naughty ring to it. And at this rate, this family of ours will never be out of the spotlight. First our parents, then us, so it's gonna be quite a feat for Lily to enter the family business of being objectified media figures. And yes, Lily…

I really want to thank you for making me spend last weekend at school. I definitely needed that special relaxing time with Lily, bro… Been a while since we both spent time together, and she's basically the only woman I can stand without dealing with the shit I get from all the ASS I'm hearing from those crazy, obsessed bitches. So yeah, I'm definitely proud to have you as my brother, being poofy and all…

And yes, Lily wanted me to say to you that she thanks you for the wonderful present she got for helping you score with Malfoy. She definitely had a lot of fun with Cindy and Jeremy, mate, so all's well that ends well, yeah? And speaking of something that end's well… There's one more thing I'd like to ask you.

How's the punishment with Professor M. going along? Are you guys learning your lessons from your naughty mistakes? Did he give it to you hard and rough? Do you enjoy the pain he's imposing on you and everyone else inside the Room of Requirement? Is he done with all of you yet? Or, tell me, do you guys even want your punishment to end…?

Well, now you probably know how Professor M. disciplined me during my time at Hogwarts. And you thought he was just making me do lines up until midnight… Tell me all about it when you write back, Al. I'd love to hear what he made you, Lily, and everyone else do.

Your loving brother,

Jamie

P.S. I'll let you have the address of my diamond dust dealer if you trade me some of those blue roses of yours. You do know how MacNeal loves his diamond dust… And yeah, how is Phoenix with Teddy? Still going strong then? If they make it past six months, I'd be impressed. The Phe Man was never one to be tied down, and neither does Teddy. And if Lily wants nasty jockstraps fresh from the Pro Quidditch lockers after an intense match, she can fucking do that herself when she comes to my games! Anyway, owl me back soon, a'ight? Later, bro!

***

Date: January 6, 2025

From:

To: the entire Hogwarts' Student SharpQuill hyper-diary Listing

Subject: **R U IN THE KNOW?**

Hello, Wizarding boarding school peeps… **Wicked Witch**, here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Hogwarts' elite…

Ever wondered what the lives of the magical Chosen Ones are really like? Well, I'm going to tell you, because _I'm one of them_. I'm not talking about hot models and actors, famous sports icons or rock stars, or even top Ministry of Magic officials. I'm talking about the young Wizarding society—the people who are born into it. Those of us who have everything anyone could possibly wish for, and some of us who take it all for granted…

Welcome to **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**, where my friends and I live and go to school in, practice the awesome fields of magic, play, eat, socialize, sleep—sometimes even with each other. We all live in fabulous, personalized dormitories with cute little house elves at our beck and call. We have unlimited access to money through our _black GringottsXCLUSIVE charge medallions_ and buy whatever we want, and our parents are virtually out of sight, so we have TONS of privacy. Until the bills come, of course… We're popular, we wear fantastic clothes, and we know how to party. Our shit still stinks, but with a simple flick of our wands, we can Transfigure it to the most beautiful and fragrant bouquet ever and put on our bedroom dresser.

Our future is more than bright after we finish our studies with naturally flying colors. I'd like to take a moment to point out that this fact is completely arbitrary because basically, we're all perfect specimens. We're outrageously wealthy, highly intelligent, well-mannered and eloquent, with beautiful and influential parents who blessed us with a physically attractive mix of their genetics, and possess the perfect school transcripts (well, not so perfect, some of the time).

Yes, it's an insanely luxe life, but somebody's got to live it! Namely us.

Our custom, interior-designed dormitories are located in the prime spots of the fabulous castle – from edgy, underground dungeons to airy, illuminated towers. As for academics, we are above par with what the extremely competent but sometimes aggravating faculty of Professors teaches us day after day, and not a single grade below Exceeds Expectations. And we even deign to eat what the house elves serve to you ordinary folk some of the time, but if we feel like it, which we almost always are – we simply know where to go and who to ask, and a proper French meal, or any international haute cuisine to our liking, will be immediately served to our usual reserved spot on the House tables.

And aside from the air we breathe, the light we get from the sun, and the glittering heavenly bodies we see at night, do you even have _anything_ in common with us?

_Of course not_. But admit it, you're just DYING to know what goes on behind our fabulous lives, aren't you…?

Well, not to worry, because 'lil 'ol me is going provide you with the most exclusive, juiciest, and downright OMFG-worthy dish that revolves around some of the few select members of this exclusive clique I've described, and to which I'm also a proud member.

There's **C**, a sassy seventh-year Gryffindor girl with a very alluring and feisty Eurasian mix in her genes, and who utterly lives for the fast-paced world of fashion and the arts. And it seems that a well-known fashion editor of a very classy magazine is keen on molding her to the next _ruthless and controversial editrix_ of the Wizarding publishing industry.

We have the hunky **J**, Gryffindor seventh-year and one of C's best friends, who claims to be 100-percent certified heterosexual who lives for the high jet-set life. Don't let his posh sense of style fool you, because he can also be one tough cookie when he gets riled up. And yet, he gladly associates himself with _bent blokes and queer girls_… Interesting….!

And we also have the whip-smart **R**, who's so scarily intelligent; she even makes her fellow Ravenclaws seem dumb. But this beautiful redhead isn't just about her books; she's also very well-known for her extensive and dedicated knowledge to the finer points of seduction and the carnal arts… But her lessons come with _a high price_, of course!

We've got the aloof but definitely most wanted **M**, one very delicious part-Italian bloke from Slytherin who's very picky with the people he beds, but apparently can be so easy to tempt with his rather _teensy fetish for exhibitionist sex_ in front of the school ghosts. Moaning Myrtle must be more than moaning with this guy on the loose!

Can't forget the Goth diva and one of M's best buds, **V**, who's basically the spitting image of what any Slytherin girl should aspire to: mysterious, seductive, and cruelly ruthless with her am-bitch-ousness. You do not want to mess with her, but when she lets her guard down, she'll totally let a boy—_or even a girl_!—have their wicked way with her.

Of course, there's the fiery little **L**, a sexy Slytherin girl and one of the few sixth years among the group, but age is nothing compared to her infamy. Who hasn't heard her multiple sexual exploits with various upperclassmen boys and girls? Scandalous doesn't even begin to describe her when you know she also _fucks her own flesh and blood_…!

Competing against our redheaded school slut is her man whore equal, **P**, A very wild and out Gryffindor whose sex drive can run through anyone with two legs and more than willing enough to be subjected to his extreme ways. Did I also mention he's the school's resident bad boy? Sex, drugs, teacher-student relationship? Oh, yes… _He's very bad_…!

And what is **T** doing here? Granted, he has fulfilled most of the requirements to be one of Hogwarts' elite youth society: he's devastatingly gorgeous, oozing with charisma and sex appeal, terribly intelligent, born to two of magical history's contemporary war heroes, and possesses _amazing shapeshifting powers_, plus—oops! Too much information…!

Finally we have the **ASS**… Who hasn't heard of the ASS?! They're basically the school's most powerful and über-gorgeous supercouple! And if you haven't heard of their infamously legendary love story splashed all over the pages in one of the Wizarding world's most revered publications last year, then you must be an _insignificant little maggot crushed under a fucking rock_.

There's **AS**, a Gryffindor who completes the best friend threesome with C and J, and who quite simply defines the very essence of rugged manliness with his perpetually post-shag looking black hair, golden sun-kissed skin, and mesmerizing green eyes. And his boyfriend, **S**, a Slytherin who leads the Ice Squad of M and V, captures the ideal blend of classic masculinity combined with refined femininity in his perfect platinum-blond hair, flawless porcelain skin, and hypnotic silver eyes.

Did I mention they're both majorly hunky blokes, by the way, who are basically carbon copies of their _still fuck-worthy dads_? Are your pussies _hot and wet_ already, girls? Boys, are your dicks repulsed or _hard and dripping with precum_ by just the sound of their nickname? Together, they make the unstoppable sexual and romantic force in Hogwarts known as ASS… There's so much more to tell about these two and their equally outrageous cohorts, but I'm afraid that'll be told in another time, my dear Hogwartians…

So far, all is well in paradise after a very relaxing and enjoyable Christmas and New Year's holidays… But word on the street is that a new batch of social wannabes are ready to step up to the fabulous Dom + Stef shoes of our Hogwarts elite even though the school term's not yet over…! I smell major drama, my kittens…!

Will the _crème de la crème_ of our fair academy put these social climbers in their place, or will these outsider underdogs become the ultimate insiders just like them…? Place your bets, people! Or better yet… Send me all the deets you may know. From posh parties to Potions class disasters; OMG! breakups to WTF?! hookups; who's in with the super sexy style and who's out with the fugly fashion faux pas; to important sightings and juicy little tidbits in between regarding this privileged circle of demigods and goddesses of Hogwarts.

Every little juicy bit of dirt or dish counts, because who knows? You might even soon be mentioned in this delicious weekly hyper-diary entry of mine with your handy bit of info. And as we at the top of the pedestal always say: you're NOBODY unless you are talked about… So? What are you waiting for? Got a piece of gossip to tell me? I'm all ears… Or rather, I'm all eyes on the page… Whip out your pens and quills and scribble to me your scoop ASAP! And while you're at it, just fess up: you secretly want to be more on the wicked side like we do…!

And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell…

You know you're beginning to love me!

XOXO

Wicked Witch

P.S. Tough luck deciphering and cracking the Handwriting Concealing Spell on my entries, because a certain naughty Professor with _a flair for sexual punishments_ taught me oh-so-well… But don't fret, my soon-to-be loyal readers! You'll soon find out who I am…!

Or not!

In any case, just keep your SharpQuill journals close and read what happens next…!

***

Date: January 13, 2025

From:

To: the entire Hogwarts' Student SharpQuill hyper-diary Listing

Subject: **Word Up for the Weekend**

Hey there, fellow Wizarding boarding school peeps! **Wicked Witch**, here… Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Hogwarts young elite…#

After foundationally writing to you after the Christmas and New Year's break last week and gave you all a sinfully tasty preview of the exclusive world which I am a part of, I am more than happy to say that you lovely guys and gals were more than happy to dish the dirt on the who's who of our fair alma mater. Looks like my diary entries are officially the hottest reading ticket at school!

But do try to read your course books, too. We can't always afford to brush up on the latest rumors going round the school grapevine, but who say's you can never have too much gossip? And yes, it was tough sifting through all those journal entries you shared to me, but I managed to sort everything out and pick out some of your rather interesting questions, scintillating j-mails, and luscious tidbits.

#All the names mentioned and sent handwritten diary entries have been carefully altered to protect the innocent. Namely, _me_.

***

**Your J-Mails**:

From:

To:

Subject: **All About The ASS**

Dear W.W.,

Let me just say that you fucking rock for doing this! All my life here in Hogwarts, I've always wondered what goes on behind the oh-so-dreamy faces I'm so hopelessly crushing on… Anyway, I'd just like to ask: is it true that the ASS entertains threesomes? I heard from my friend in Gryffindor that random guys visit the dorm rooms of AS and S every other week. I could safely say that I'm a nice looking enough bloke from Hufflepuff, and yes, I'm a poof too. So, is there a chance I might be able to snag a taste of the delicious ASS?

Dear **Queer Hufflepuff Elite Wannabe**,

Sweetie, you're not the only one chasing the ASS since that now-iconic photograph in our favorite fashion magazine last November. Random guys, huh? You've probably taken your friend's piss on that one, babe. But I will say this: only one has managed to score an ASS-tastic three-way with the boys, _and it ain't a student_! We hear they even keep coming back for more, but had to stop since _boyfriend of said person_ they keep having extra seconds can be quite the possessive bad-ass. Good luck in taking a shot, though! And it helps if you pass their extremely high standards of male beauty. We all know that it's a very rare thing for a hot and delicious boy to come from Hufflepuff (we still love you, **Cedric Diggory**!), so I'll be rooting for 'ya!

From:

To:

Subject: **Who Do You Guys Think You Are?!**

Wicked Witch,

I am extremely appalled by your shallow and trivial attempts in sensationalizing the lives of Hogwarts students who are personally overrated and as superficial as this journal entry of yours! I've a right mind to report this to the faculty immediately, but despite my best efforts to crack the encryption on the Handwriting Concealing Spell you've done, I am forced to sit back and figure out another way to discover your real identity. I am not alone in my opinions, and my other Ravenclaw friends also agree that this is quite the lowbrow attempt at gaining tabloid media attention. You should be ashamed of yourself and I do hope you find the conscience to stop this shameless vanity project of yours before it turns on you and your equally materialistic and egotistical circle of friends.

Dear **Green with Envy in the House of Blue**,

Let me know if you get over your jealousy, mkay? Green is so unbecoming a color on you, and paired with such vitriol! I myself like a bit of envious spite, but a word of advice: people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. A Ravenclaw of all people should know that, especially since your rather amusing eagle doorknob even knows that. So, until you admit to your uptight and hypocritical self that how we live ultimately fascinates you, write back to me with a suitable public apology and admit your guilty pleasure over us. And sweetie, you might just die trying to figure out who I am, so don't waste your seemingly questionable Ravenclaw smarts for the classroom. You also might as well anticipate a full journal of hate entries after this post. But then again, you have your loser friends to console your misery, so you're covered. Kisses!

From:

To:

Subject: **Escaping Punishment**

Yo, W.W.!

I'm from Slytherin, and I am proud to say that I was one of the exclusively invited to P's awesome Halloween party. But there's one thing that's been bothering me. See, lucky for me, I wasn't photographed during the event so I escaped the punishment courtesy of Professor M. But I keep thinking that something fishy is going on with the whole thing. It's been two months; everyone who was found guilty is still doing the weekly penalty sessions with the headmaster, and everyone seems to be unfazed by what Professor M. is doing to them. I tried asking my friend, R, who's one of the involved about it, but he won't say anything! It's driving me out of my mind, and now I wish I was part of the convicted! What the fuck is going on inside the Room of Requirement?!

Dear **Unfortunate Slytherin Fugitive**,

Firstly, what kind of self-respecting partyphile, and especially one from Slytherin, eludes being photographed? We are camwhores by default, so shame on you! Moving on… To quote one very popular Muggle artist in her extraordinary heyday, she said: "_Only the one that hurts you can make you feel better_…" Sadly, I cannot say any more than I should, considering I was one of the quite many students caught red-handed at the scene of the scandalous crime. Not that Professor M. charmed us to not say or even write a word of what goes on inside the Room of Requirement, but I am a firm believer of restraint and pleasure delaying. So, I do sympathize for your aggravation, babe… And are we still paying for our sins? _You can bet on it_.

From:

To:

Subject: **Socialista 101 + Hot Boy Recommendations**

Hey wassup, W.W. girl!

One of your first and loyally avid readers here from Gryffindor, and I'd just like to thank you so very much on behalf of my group of girlfriends who totally can't get enough of your fabulous entries! Seriously, everyone at school needed something like this, and you are a total godsend! Anyway, we totally respect the position that you and the rest of the posh Hogwarts clique hold, and we try our best to emulate your classy lifestyle ideals. We're still in our third years, so we definitely plan to mold ourselves into the next social court rulers of the school. Any tips on making it to the top of the ladder like you guys? And who do you think are the hot boys in school to hopefully succeed the ASS and their other drool-worthy contemporaries?

Dear **Social Aspiring Lioness**,

Rawr! Straight to the point, aren't we? But I do admire being upfront, unlike _some_ people (read: a certain green Ravenclaw). But it takes a lot of hard work if you want to ascend and take over our realm once we depart the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, especially from a determined Gryffindor such as yourself. So, here's my two Galleons' worth: flaunt whatever assets you have and use them to your advantage, never let anyone get the best of you, your bitchitude should only be used in the right place at the right time, be a real friend to those who admire you but a cutthroat enemy to the haters, and never forget to always keep both feet on the ground even if you've reached the top of the pedestal. We're not _that_ vain, as some people are quick to judge… And as for the boys? Honey, only time, and well-formed puberty of their genes, can tell who the next batch of hotties at Hogwarts will be…! Underclassmen boys, time to step up to the plate!

***

Sightings:

**C** and **J** minus their best bud hitting up **Fashionista Field** earlier this weekend and having an expensive French-style brunch with **Madame CLF** at **The Melting Pot** then heading straight for the _**Wizarding Vogue**_ offices with shopping bags from **War Ghost Underground** in hand.

The seductive **L** and her gorgeous cousin, **R**, spotted going out of the male locker rooms of the **London Underground Quidditch Arena** looking absolutely radiant and pretty happy after a match where L's hunky Seeker star brother, **JS**, won the game for the **Falmouth Falcons**.

**P** being unusually under the radar as of late and spending an unusual amount of time in **Greenhouse Ten** with the rather cute Herbology professor nowhere in sight during these mysterious visits, and seen with telltale tiny blue specks by his lovely nostrils after his stopover from the school greenhouse.

**M** and **V** sans their Slytherin BFF chilling at **The Hog's Head** with three other attractive but unknown students, two girls and a boy; sipping on the ever-pricey Molten Lavas personally served on the house by bar owner, **Aberforth Dumbledore**, and looking untouchably gorgeous as usual while the pretty nobodies fawn and canoodle with two-thirds of the Ice Squad.

**T**'s usual far left spot at the Staff Table during mealtimes now suddenly moved right beside the Headmaster, replacing **Professor McG**, who seemed quite the offended old bird. Also seen curiously changing the color and style of his hair more than often than usual in between courses.

The **ASS** spending sickeningly sweet yet adorable quality time down by the banks of the **Black Lake** in their tight Dom + Stef swim trunks swimming and sunbathing in their almost naked glory. Also spotted afterwards skirting danger near the **Whomping Willow** and mysteriously disappearing shortly thereafter.

Meanwhile, reports of the violent ghosts inside the **Shrieking Shack** are apparently back in business after a long period of dormancy, according to the good-looking crew of **E**, **L**, **F**, **G**, **N**, **A**, **I**, and **D**, who were strolling around after a fun inter-House group date in **Hogsmeade**.

***

A loving reminder to everyone who sends in your journal entries to always keep a sharp lookout for the latest buzz on anything and everything the fab and fierce of Hogwarts does. Big, big, BIG shoutouts and thank yous to everyone who painstakingly wrote to me, but as you can see, not everyone can be written in one go. But don't worry, my dear Hogwartians… Your brief moment in the SharpQuill spotlight will come, and I'll be here to ensure that it shine oh-so brightly on you.

But if you have what it takes to stay longer than the prerequisite cliché of fifteen minutes, then I say welcome to the club! However, take heed that it may be hard for you to enter this glamorous world, but it's even harder to stay once you're in the game… So, are you ready to play hardcore with the big boys and girls? You know I'm always game…

Until next time!

You know you love me…

XOXO

Wicked Witch


End file.
